


Explosive

by Maggiemay (Maggiemaynot)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaynot/pseuds/Maggiemay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toy and game makers are attacked by terrorists.  Seto hides out with Jou while he devises a plan to strike back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

Title: Explosive

Author: Maggiemay

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yugi/Atemu, Honda/Otogi and if you squint, Mokuba/Pegasus

Muse: Judy and Jazzy

Beta's: Serena, Sarena, Jazzy, Judy, and a host of others!

Warnings: Spoils and a few minor character deaths

Summary: Terrorists declare war on duel monsters. To hide from the terrorists while he devises a plan to strike back Seto hides out in the least likely spot - with Jou.  
***  
"Hey Jou!" The call from his boss made the blond waiter pause in taking his customer's order and glance at the other man.

"Don'tcha know him?" A stubby thumb pointed to the television above the bar.

The face displayed on the screen was one Jou knew he'd never forget. How could he when he saw it every night in his dreams? "Yeah, that's Kaiba. What's he done now? Bought China?"

But the action on the screen made him gasp in horror and disbelief. The cameras showed the outside of Kaiba Corp headquarters. The top floor, the floor he knew Kaiba Seto spent most of his time, was scorched and blackened, the windows blown out. It had apparently been hit by a bomb a few hours before. Jou automatically checked his watch. It was nine. Kaiba didn't have to be in the building. That floor could have been empty. Just because he knew that the elder Kaiba seldom left the office before eight didn't mean he had been there when it blew.

Forgetting his customer, his boss, and the world around him he walked, trance-like to the television. As he neared the set Seto's face flashed on to the screen again. A woman's voice said softly "According to security records the entire floor was empty with the exception of Kaiba Seto, the young billionaire who took the business world by storm a few years ago when he forcefully took control of his step-father's empire. Search teams are combing the area now for him. We all pray for his safe rescue."

His boss shook his shoulder roughly. "You okay, boy?"

Blindly Jou shoved his order book at the older man. "I gotta go. I..." Tears were standing starkly in the wide, dazed eyes. The older man had seen enough of life to recognize fear and heartbreak. He hadn't known Jou felt like that for someone rumored to be his nemesis but it explained a lot about why the gorgeous blond turned down all offers, male and female alike. "Ya go on. We'll be fine without ya It's a slow night." The lie was blatant but Jou didn't notice. He simply nodded and walked out the front door.

Automatically he glanced up at the tall spire that was the KC Headquarters. The bright city lights lit up the darkness and even in the wash of artificial light he could see the devastation of the building and the haunting smoke rising and circling it like a cloud. His uniform jacket usually fit well but suddenly it seemed to choke him. He unbuttoned it with trembling hands as he stared up at the smoking, damaged, building. Unable to bear seeing the nightmarish image he glanced away and pulled out his cell phone. He needed to call Yugi. They would have to gather their friends and go to Mokuba. The kid would need them.

'Hey Yugi. Have you seen the news? ...Yeah...I don't believe it either. Kaiba's pulled outta worse shit than a bomb but Mok...yeah...oh you're with him now. Do you want...okay so security has you guys locked down. Well if you guys need me I'll be here for you. Okay I understand. Keep me posted. Especially..." Jou's voice caught and broke "if they find him."

Yugi's soft voice promised and the call ended. Before he could close the phone he was seized from behind and dragged into a narrow, dark alley between two stone buildings. "Gyah!" He started to yell blue murder when a deep, dearly familiar voice hissed in his ear, "Be quiet."

"Kai..." A hand slammed over his lips stifling his exclamation. "Shut up and listen. Tonight someone tried blow me up. I escaped only because I broke routine and when I went to get something to eat I took the stairs instead of the elevators. If I had followed my routine I would be dead now. We can't talk out here and I can't go home until I know who did this because it could put Mokuba in danger. I saw you and decided that you were the last person anyone would expect me to be around. Let's go to your apartment and talk."

Unable to speak through the hand over his mouth, Jounouchi Katsuya nodded slightly to show he understood. He was released immediately. Knowing better than to say a word, he glanced sideways at the tall brunet just to assure himself that the other man was truly there and not a product of his overwrought imagination. What he saw didn't reassure him much. A hat, obviously having seen better days, was pulled low, obscuring the distinctive features. The trademark trench coat was gone, and from what he could see in the dim starlight a grimy looking business suit still clung in all the right places. He'd know that long, slim body anywhere, even if he couldn't see the face. Taking a deep breath of relief he released it slowly and allowed his mask to slip back into place hiding his urge to hug the stuffing out of the other man. "Lets go." But he couldn't quite control his need for contact. Without examining it too closely he grabbed Kaiba's hand and tugged him further into the alley, away from the lights and bustle of Domino.

As he was led through the labyrinthine alleys and byways of Domino Seto didn't question where he was going. Jounouchi Katsuya may not have been much of a duelist in the last few years, barely dueling enough to keep his name on the registers, but Seto knew the shorter man was completely at home in this area. The blond had lived in the edge of poverty stews most of his life. Seto was disappointed in the other man actually. He'd expected Jounouchi to have left the filth of the slums behind him.

He also knew that if he could trust anyone it would be part of the high school geek squad. Even after four years, he knew he could trust them. They constantly left him voice and email messages, even sending him cards and letters. They considered him their friend. As much as his own feelings amused him, he acknowledged he felt a kind of fond contempt, and he knew could trust them. When the mood struck him he responded to the myriad of messages. Besides, mentally he shrugged he had more than one reason to keep the tachi close.

Strangely, the man pulling him along slowed abruptly, then came to a complete stop. "What..." But as he looked around he could clearly see. The apartment building was awash in flickering lights; Emergency vehicles and flames merging to form a macabre , almost apocalyptic backdrop to the building that was collapsing in on itself. "Shit."

Jounouchi didn't, couldn't respond. The apartment building that he'd grown up in and shared with his father, was completely ablaze. Automatically his eyes tracked to the third floor corner apartment and he physically winced. That part of the building was gone, only a gaping black hole where the apartment used to be. He whimpered softly "Dad..." Then a loud snarling voice, dear and familiar reached Jou's ears. He turned automatically as he heard his father yelling at several officials trying to keep him back.

"I jus' called his work. They let him go home early. My son's in dere. Lemme go ya assholes, I gotta go get m'boy. He might be hurt or somethin'. Lemme go afore I rip yer heads off an' shit down yer throats."

That made Jou smile slightly. Yeah him and his dad had gone through bad times but they were still family and they stuck up for each other. Relief running through him, he stepped forward to go to his dad only to find himself stopped by a hard cold hand. "No. You can't go to him right now. We need to get out of sight before we're recognized."

Jou glanced down at the hand gripping him so ruthlessly, then glanced up at Seto's face. "Look you go..."

"Do you really think it's coincidence that my building, your building, and if you were paying attention to the radio and television broadcasts we passed along the way, the Kame Game Shop and the Black Crown Game Shop have been bombed? We need to get to someplace safe." Sometimes having acute senses that pick up almost anything going on around him was a pain, but in this case he was glad he could process the information that they had flown past.

"Fuck man what are ya sayin'? Yugi? And Otogi?" Jou was shaking his head.

Seeing a few glances skim over them, he turned away, dragging the distinctive blond back into the shadows. "I'm saying we need to get somewhere safe and assess what's going on." He tugged lightly at the back of his brunet locks. It was a bad habit, one he shared with the blond and thought he'd outgrown, but this situation proved it was still around. "But where?" There was a safe house but he didn't want to go there without Mokuba.

Jounouchi gave his father a quick look, the older man had been subdued and was currently strapped to a gurney. There was nothing he could do for the distraught man without endangering him. But he could provide a safe place for them to regroup. "I got a place. Let's go." Reversing the brunet's grip, he ran down a side alley,the long-legged brunet racing after him.

It seemed like they ran for hours. By the time they stopped both were breathing in painful gasps and and soaked in sweat. When he could breathe without wheezing painfully, Seto looked around curiously. They seemed to be in a merchant district. The lighting was dim and old fashioned, and from what he could see, the shops appeared to be very simple; silk, rice, tea, and other staples were available from various Kyo style Machiya store fronts. A metallic chink brought his gaze back to the blond beside him. He was surprised to see Jounouchi fit a heavy brass key into the lock of the storefront they stood in front of. When the door swung open, Jou stepped through the door and motioned for him to follow.

Instead of turning the lights on, Seto was surprised when the blonde moved with sure-footed speed through the storefront and business room and into the inner entryway. Seto didn't hesitate a second to follow although he wondered briefly what the owners would do to find their living space invaded so summarily.

Jounouchi stopped so abruptly Seto actually stumbled into him. "Hnnn. Dark in here."

"Yeah, well I just got th' wirin' done in the kitchen an' th' toilet. Got a second bedroom done about a week ago." Jou grunted as he flipped a light switch. A single low watt bulb lit the room. Obvious construction and restoration was in process. Grimy walls and half restored woodwork, tools and buckets of different materials dotted the area.

"Where are we?"

"Dis is m'place. Well it was my mom's family's place. Their all dead now an' m'mom don't want it. She gave it to Shizuka for her dowry or somethin'. Shizuka gave it ta me as a thanks. I told her not ta but... she said she didn't want it an' she said it was th' least she could do." He frowned "Then she cried an' begged me ta take it. I been workin' on it for almost two years."

Seto looked around the place with disparaging eyes. "Two years and this is all you've accomplished?"

Golden eyes fixed on him with cold pride, something he'd never seen before. Flaming with rage, hot bravado, stupidity and a whole host of hot-headed emotions, but never cold pride. It gave him a strange itch between his shoulder blades.

"Kaiba, every fuckin' support beam an' roof arch was rotted. I had ta replace each one by hand. An' they are custom fit to this house so each had to be cut and shaped individually. I even hand carved th' designs, made the arches, and refinished the wood floors. The earth floor in front was bad so I laid new wood flooring. You try doin' all that shit, work a full time job and find time ta duel."

"I see." And he did. Taking another, closer look around, he saw what he missed before. The beams looked aged, but Seto could see that the ends of the wood had a 'new' cut look to it. And the floors he'd walked on had been solid with no creaks or sagging that was so common in older buildings. "You did this alone? What about your friends?"

"I asked 'em ta come an' celebrate every time I reached a success but they know this is a matter of pride for me." Shrugging he turned away. "I ain't got a television here but I got a laptop an' my neighbor lets me connect ta his wireless fer a free. It's in th' bedroom upstairs. Better reception up there. Th' toilet has a sink. You go ahead an' wash up and use th' can. I'll go boot th' computer." He gestured as he stepped into the hall. "Stairs are just to the left across the hall. Bathroom is in the back to the right. Take yer time, th' computer takes a few minutes ta boot and connect." With a nod he walked into the dimly lit hall.

Seto wanted to take his time and wash up thoroughly before finding Jounouchi. Unfortunately he couldn't find a washcloth and the water was ice cold. He had to make do with relieving his bladder and washing his hands with rough bar soap, drying them with a paper towel. Shuddering at his grimy condition he decided to ask Jou about a shower as soon as he knew what was going on.

Jounouchi was sitting on the floor, features lit by the harsh white of a lcd computer screen. "Hey, you coulda taken yer time. It's barely booted. See the windoze screen is still loading. Then it'll take a couple minutes to connect."

Seto stared at the computer in disbelief. He didn't think anything that archaic operated any longer, outside a technology museum. "Is that a Pentium Two?"

"Huh? I guess. I got it free 'cause it wouldn't charge th' battery an' wouldn't turn on. All I had ta do was solder the little electric plug back on the green board and it works great. Had it for two years."

"It's worth exactly what you paid for it." Seto bit out, the techno-elitist surfacing with a vengeance. "It's running windoze ninety-eight."

"Yeah I know." Jou glanced down at his computer fondly. "But it does what I want it to. All I do is email an' look for stuff for th' shop. I found th' beams up in Kyoto. They came from a place being torn down. I had ta cut them down because my place is smaller, but they only cost me the price of goin' an' gettin' them. Honda helped me bring them down and unload 'em."

"Hnn! If you kept dueling you'd be able to afford new, not hand-me-down trash." Seto pointed out logically.

"Kaiba, yer still the same old asshole. It ain't about affordin' new, even though I can't, if I wanted to I would have found a way. This place is old, from the eighteen hundreds. I am tryin' ta restore it usin' stuff from that time. Even you gotta know that it has more value dat way." Jounouchi didn't know why he was bothering to explain, the rich boy hadn't changed a bit.

"Good point." Seto conceded, a little surprised by the acumen and intelligence the blond showed. "If that's your goal you are doing a good job."

"Yeah, that's my goal." There was a small chime and Jou nodded briskly. "Ya go ahead, it's connected now. I'ma go make us some tea."

Jounouchi carefully balanced the tea tray as he entered the bedroom. He was shocked to see Kaiba kneeling rigidly in front of his computer. There was something horribly wrong. Jounouchi didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see the unnatural stillness broken by visible trembling and unearthly paleness of the brunet. Setting the tray down on a small table he asked softly "Kaiba? What's happened?"

When there was no answer, Jou crossed to look down at the images on the computer screen that held the other man rivited. "Kaiba that's... that's..."

"My home. I recognize it... or what's left of it. The picture is less than an hour old." There was an instant of silence followed by a deep ragged breath. "That's not all. Industrial Illusions in Tokyo was hit about the same time as Kaiba Corporation, as was Schroeder Corporation in Germany."

"Oh god. Kaiba what the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. Not yet." Seto continued to stare at the slide show of devastation. "I... You spoke to Yugi earlier. He was with Mokuba in lock down. Is that the exact words used?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because lockdown means that they were going to an underground, blast proof area." The rigidity left his body. "Mokuba and Yugi are safe."

"Kaiba..." Eyeballing the devastation on the screen Jounouchi wasn't so sure. "Are you..."

"We have measures in place. Mokuba knows better than to go against protocol. It's how we will be able to find each other again."

"O...kay." Jou realized that Seto probably needed the comfort of that thought so he kept his doubts to himself. "But fuck, Zigfried and Pegasus? Are they..."

"They were not at their headquarters when they were hit, although whoever did it probably didn't know that." A cold, bitter smile crossed Seto's lips. "We were having a summit, a secret meeting, scheduled tomorrow. We are working together to develop a new technology. It incorporates pieces from each of our companies and will require cooperation."

"I..." Jou gulped at the mind blowing image of a triad from hell and tried again. "Are they with Mokuba then?"

"Of course. They were staying at the mansion." He turned and lifted a brow. "My tea?"

The blond stared for a second then growled. "I ain't yer servant. Get off yer ass." Even as he said it he was handing the steaming cup to the brunet.

Seto manfully stifled his comment and turned to face the blond fully. "Mokuba will head for our safe place when he can get away clear. That will be a few hours. I want to meet him there."

"Safe place? Where's that?"

"Nowhere you need to know about. I'll go alone." He sipped his tea, his face creasing in a slight grimace. Boiling the water made tea bitter, didn't the blond know anything?

"Okay whatever. Th' adrenaline is crashin' an' I could use some sleep. Ain't much we can do for a couple hours so I'm gonna lay down. You should too. Ya look like hell." Jou sighed and laid his empty cup aside. "I gotta futon and a blanket here, but only one so we're gonna hafta share.

"You expect me to sleep? My company and my home's been bombed and I..." He shook his head in disbelief. "You are an idiot."

"Nah, I just know what an adrenaline crash is like. When ya crash ya'll crash hard. Ya already said ya can't do anythin' for a couple hours so ya might as well rest." Seeing the denial on the brunet's face Jounouchi shrugged. "Fine, ya know yerself best. I'ma try to get a couple hours shut-eye." He crossed the room and pulled his rolled futon from the corner and spread it out, then grabbed his blanket roll, kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the mat spreading the blanket over him. "Night Kaiba." He mumbled as he settled in, taking a little comfort from the familiar herb scent of his blanket and the warmth starting to seep into his bones.

Seto turned back to the dinosaur masquerading as a computer and continued to watch the images paint. He didn't notice when his eyelids drooped and his body sagged. One moment he was watching the screen and the next he was sound asleep.

A soft thud woke Jounouchi from his light doze. Blinking, he sat up and looked towards his rich-boy visitor. Kaiba was slumped over sideways, obviously passed out. With a sigh he slid from his warm nest and knee-walked across to the sleeping man. A gentle nudge did nothing so the blond tugged harder, pulling the limp body into a sprawl onto his sleep warmed futon. Tucking the blankets around the brunet Jou couldn't resist pushing back the tumbled, sooty, hair gently. "I'm glad yer alive Kaiba." He whispered so softly that even he couldn't hear it.

Dropping his hand he glanced around the room, sighing when he saw that the tea cups and tray were still exactly where they'd been - Kaiba's next to the laptop, his cup sitting on the tray. He hadn't really expected the spoiled rich boy to actually pick up after himself but it would have been nice. Gathering the cups and tray he made his way silently down to the kitchen. He was warming the water to wash them when a noise at the front of the shop caught his attention. The rattle of the door as it opened and the tread of heavy footfalls made him stiffen in alarm and rage. Some asshole was breaking into his place.

Deciding he'd had enough shit tonight and it was time to give a little back he moved to the inner entrance and flipped on the light just as his intruder stepped into the inner doorway. "Okay ya ass.." He froze as he took in the assembled mass of people. "Holy fuck. Yugi!" He gasped.

"Jounouchi!" His smaller friend launched himself at the blond with obvious relief. Jou caught him mid-flight. "Yugi! I thought you were with Mokuba and..." That's when he realized what he was seeing. "They're all here... Except Mokuba and Pegasus." He glanced around at Zigfried and Leon Schroeder, Anzu, Professor Hawkins, Rebecca and Grandpa Moutou.

"Not quite right Dear Boy," Pegasus's unmistakable voice drifted in from the front room. "Mokuba and I are in here. Mokuba is injured and can't walk. I'm carrying him. If you all would move out of the entrance?"

That had everyone moving deeper into the residence. Pegasus stepped through the door cradling Mokuba in his arms. The black-haired teen was awake and glowering in a way that reminded Jou forcibly of the elder Kaiba. "Mokuba! What happened?"

A light footfall from the stairs brought everyone's gaze around to see Kaiba Seto striding towards them. Before Mokuba could could do more than exclaim "Seto! I knew you were alive..." The brunet CEO was on a tear.

"Of course I am." Seto stalked into the room. "Stupid question Jounouchi. Obviously injured in the blast. Mokuba why weren't you in the safe room? You know..."

When the boy shrank back Pegasus snapped "He was the closest one to the safe room. He was leading us there, but pretty boy" He gestured to Zigfried "Put up such a fuss we were late going in."

"It was a good thing too." The pink-haired man sniffed. "They targeted that room with a bomb designed cut through the walls and kill everyone in it. Your brother was directly in front of the door keying in the code when the bomb hit. The door flew open and slammed into his leg. He has a severe cut across his Achilles tendon and can't walk."

Seto crossed and pulled his brother from Pegasus's arms. "Why did you come here? Why aren't you at the safe house?"

Yugi explained softly "He was unconscious for about half an hour. We had to get out of there because we weren't sure if there were more bombs coming. Mokuba explained about the emergency exit tunnel but not where the safe house was. This was the only place I could think of." He sent Jou an apologetic look. "I knew you'd head here if you were okay. Grandpa, Professor Hawkins, and Rebecca were all at Kaiba's too. They'd heard about KC, Schroeder and I.I. and wanted to offer Mokuba help." He looked vaguely sheepish for a moment. "Anzu was with me when I went over to be with Mokuba."

"Oh." Then Jounouchi smiled wide "Man, however it happened, I'm glad you guys are all right." Waving his hand around "Welcome ta m'place. It ain't much but I'm workin' on it. There is two bedrooms wired, th' kitchen is wired, an' this room. Supposed ta be the family room that converts ta a bedroom. Th' toilet's down th' hall on th' right. Only one with workin' plumbing but we can take turns." He turned to the tall brunet he'd left sleeping upstairs. "Why don'tcha take Mokuba upstairs an' lay him down. I gotta first aid kit an' I'll bring it right up. You guys use th' can if ya need. When Mokuba's taken care of I'll get everyone some tea." He only hoped he could find enough cups. The place had been a tea house and some of the old cups were still in the cupboards, but how many were usable? And he knew none were clean.

Seto was kneeling next to Mokuba examining his wound. Jou set the small first aid kit down and knelt beside him. “Ya okay Kid?” He asked quietly, while Seto opened the kit.

With a grimace, the youngest Kaiba shrugged slightly. “My head hurts where I hit the wall and my leg is throbbing, but considering I would have been dead if I'd been any faster I think I'll take it. How about you Jounouchi? Are you okay? And how did you end up with Seto?”

“Ah there's some quick-melt pain stuff in there. It'll take care of yer headache. Uhm, yeah well my boss cut me loose early and yer brother dragged me inta an alley an' demanded I take him ta my apartment. When we got there it was blown up an' on fire. So we came here.” He moved back to allow Seto to pop the small tablet into his brother's mouth.'

Uncomfortable at the silence of both Kaibas Jou opened his mouth and said the first thing to come to his mind. “So, wow, Mokuba you've really shot up since I saw ya last year.”

Mokuba flushed slightly but it was Seto who snapped “He's eighteen now and it's been at least two years since you saw him.”

The blond blinked, eyes widening in surprise. “That long? Man time's been flyin'. Seems like yesterday we were all at school an' Mokuba would come pick you up with th' limo every day.” He smiled slightly. “That's right though, 'cause ya ain't been at any of th' dueling tournaments I've been at. So I guess...” He trailed off and shrugged. What was there to say? Time moved everyone on and it wasn't like he was in the Kaiba's circle, not even in dueling.

“Stop babbling and hold his leg still. His tendon is torn and needs stitches, but until we can get that done it needs to be immobilized so the tendon doesn't tear worse.”

Jou shut his mouth and held on at the indicated areas. Using a skill that surprised the blond, Seto wrapped and taped efficiently. “Okay Mokuba you rest here. I'll go down and meet with everyone. When we've got a plan we'll head to the safe house.”

“Seto...” Mokuba's dark gray eyes swam with tears. The brunet hesitated for half a second then knelt, drawing the teen into his arms.

“Shh... it's okay now Mokuba. We're safe and together. That's all that matters okay?” A rare tenderness radiated from the brunet as he cradled his brother. “I'll take care of you now.”

Knowing he was de trop, Jounouchi eased out of the room and padded back down to the kitchen. Pegasus was exploring the cupboards , Leon and Zigfried stood to one side looking around curiously. Rebecca, Grandpa, Yugi and Professor Hawkins were down the hall obviously waiting for the bathroom. Jounouchi forced a smile. “Okay let me get that tea.” Hoping there were enough cups, he crossed to the cupboard he'd seen a set of teacups in and pulled it open. Yep, exactly where he'd seen them. And there were at least ten. Good. Pulling out a matching tray, he piled the dusty cups onto the tray and carried them to the sink. Using half the water he'd left warming since before his guests arrived, and some soap, he washed them, then using the other half of the water rinsed them.

He laid a paper towel on the tray and set them out to dry while he filled a tea pot of water. Carefully he measured the tea into the steeping basket and waited. As the water was just below boiling, he removed the pan from the heat and dropped the tea basket into the water. While the tea steeped he rushed to the cupboards and began to pull out tatami mats, putting them in the hall, kitchen, and main room. Making it back into the kitchen with a few seconds to spare he grabbed a package of cookies and opened them and placed them on the tray, leaving them in the wrapper for hygiene's sake.

Efficiently he poured four tea cups and glanced over his should. “Pegasus, Zigfried, Leon,” Seeing Anzu coming up the hall, he nodded “And Anzu, you guys sit down in here and I'll serve ya tea. I'll serve Rebecca, Yugi, Grandpa, and Professor Hawkins when they get back. I set out some mats fer all of ya.”

“Got anything for us old buddy?” A deep voice asked from the front entrance. Jou whirled around, his heart thudding even as he recognized Honda's voice. “Damn man!”

The stocky brunet all but jumped across the room, grabbing his best friend in a tight hug. “Man oh man, I thought you were dead.” Honda whispered hoarsely.

Jounouchi returned the hug with equal fierceness. “Nah, I'm good. What... Whatcha doin' here?” A thought struck “Oh gawd they didn't bomb yer place did they?”

“No. I was at Black Crown doin' some shopping for someone's birthday when the whole place sorta... melted around me. I was getting the hell out when I heard Otogi scream for help. So I went and got his ass and we went out through the hole somethin' blasted in the wall. I took him to my place first, but when I saw the news I knew that there was probably some kind of danger. Nobody knows about this place and I knew you would be here if you were still alive so here we are.”

“We?” Jou looked behind him at the black-haired, green-eyed man that he'd just noticed. “Oh Otogi. Well th' gangs all here then. Only people missing are Ryou and Malik.”

“They're in Egypt.” Yugi said softly as he and Rebecca walked up the hallway.

“Guess they will be okay then.” Jou commented. He didn't realize he was still nestling in Honda's arms until a hard voice snapped “Could you break it up? Mokuba and I came down for tea, and he needs to sit down. Is there a ryurei?”

Jounouchi and Honda scrambled apart as if burned. “Yeah, there are a couple out in the storeroom. Honda, can you go get them? Bring in some of the old cloths too. If anyone gets cold they can wrap up.”

Honda gave him a quick thumbs up and hurried towards the back of the house, bypassing the bathroom and hurrying past the open courtyard. Until he got back Jou upended a tall bucket and gestured for Mokuba to sit down. Wordlessly he began to hand out cups of tea and offer cookies.

Yugi took his tea and a cookie. With troubled eyes he sought Jounouchi's gaze. “Do you need any help Jounouchi?”

“Nah I got it Yugi. You take care of yer grandpa and yerself okay?”

“Jou are you sure? Your apartment... Your father?...”

“He's okay Yugi. I saw him fightin' ta go in and save me. They had ta strap him down.” He gave his friend a small smile. “So you took Anzu with ya huh? Getting over yer heartache?”

Slight color ran up Yugi's face. “I... I'm trying Jounouchi. I'm really trying.”

Giving his friend a knowing, commiserating look, the blonde whispered “Ain't we all?” Moving away from the compassion in his friend's amethyst eyes he continued to hand out tea and cookies.

He'd just settled on to his own tatami, the one furthest from the stove and closest to the open courtyard, when someone bellowed his name. Carrying his cup, he hotfooted it back up to the the kitchen area.

"Jounouchi! We need more than this. Our dinner was interrupted and we have important things to discuss." Zigfried snapped imperiously. "Prepare us a meal."

That made the blond stare in shock. This guy couldn't be for real could he? "Uh... look no offense but yer gonna just hafta wait until you get to Kaiba's safe house. This ain't no hotel or restaurant. It's a building that I'm restoring. I got tea, cookies, and some instant noodles here. I ain't setup for guests and I..."

"Fine, make us some noodles." There was a moment when the pink-haired man hesitated, then he added "We will not be moving to Kaiba's safe house. It's obvious someone has inside information. Enough that they knew about the safe room and what explosives to use to penetrate it. This is as safe as we can get. Nobody will ever search for us in an abandoned wreck like this place. It will give us time to find our enemy and crush them."

Jounouchi froze in shock, first at being ordered like a servant in his own home, then at hearing that his unwelcome guests would be staying for an indefinite time.

Then his temper erupted at the insult. "No fucking way. Yer lucky I don't toss yer asses out on the street right now. I don't like you, yer brother, or yer prancing, rich boy attitude. I ain't yer servant or your slave. Yer my guest, and an unwelcome one at that, so I suggest ya shut yer trap. I don't care if ya get blown ta hell and back."

For a moment the dove gray eyes widened in shock before closing to shield the suddenly calculating eyes. "I see..." For a moment Jou thought he'd launch an offensive, but instead the tall slim man stood gracefully from his tatami mat and bowed low. "Forgive me Jounouchi. My manners are lacking. I know it is no excuse but I am very stressed and frightened. Not only for myself but for my brother as well. He has blood sugar issues and hasn't eaten. I... I was ungracious and spoke out of turn." He met Jou's look with eyes wide and uncharacteristically pleading. "Please forgive my rudeness."

In an instant Jou's rage died. He could understand the attitude. If it were Shizuka he'd be all over it. "Yeah, it's okay. If he needs ta eat I'll make him some Soba in soya with some dried veggies. It's da best I got right now. When th' shops open in th' morning I'll go get some real food."

"Very kind." Instead of sitting down again the rose-haired man crossed to Jounouchi and gently touched his arm. "I will help you, if you tell me what to do?"

For a second it seemed like everything froze in the room. There was an odd tension that coursed through Jounouchi as he met the dove gray eyes with his own. In a suspended moment he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the pink hair was with soft gray eyes. Forcing himself to glance away, very aware of the blush heating his face, Jou shrugged awkwardly, not quite displacing the soft touch. “Nah, it's okay. I can have it ready in just a couple minutes. I... I'll feed yer brother first then see what I can do about everyone else okay?”

Zigfried smiled and ran his finger across the vulnerable skin Jou had unknowingly exposed at the base of his neck. His smile deepened when he saw the blond shiver and the goosebumps rise across the golden skin. “If you are sure? It would be a pleasure to help.”

Nervous at the strange touch and odd tingles running through his body, Jounouchi nodded jerkily, completely unaware that his reactions were transparent to everyone in the room. “Uh, yeah. I... I got it. You go back to yer meeting.” Ducking away he hurried towards the storage room. He knew he didn't have much but he thought he had enough noodles and miso for everyone. And he could always go to the all night store a few blocks down. It would be packaged convenience food, not real stuff but it would do.

He gathered everything he had and hurried back into to the kitchen. A heavy, almost violent atmosphere brought him up short. He knew enough about violence that he could recognize it instantly. “What's wrong?”

Grandpa Moutou cleared his throat slightly and shifted uncomfortably. “Nothing's wrong Jounouchi. It's just we are all tense. Ah... Why don't I fix the noodles while you go relax?”

“Huh? What are ya...” Then he realized he could slip out and get more food. “Okay, but instead of restin' I'll run down ta the convenience store and get more food. No matter how we stretch it this stuff will barely feed us tonight. Tomorrow I'll go ta the market and get some stuff to take care of us for a few days.” Giving everyone a quick glance, his glance lingering for a second on Zigfried, he spun and hurried away.

Honda rose from his mat and stood threateningly over the rose-haired German. "Leave him alone. He isn't in your league and you know it. Flirting to you means nothing but to him..." Honda broke off to glare. "He's vulnerable right now because he's just getting over someone he thought was his soul mate. Play your games with someone else."

Zigfried looked up the long, thickly muscled body and swallowed back his trepidation. "Jealous?"

"Hell no. He's like a brother to me, and like a brother I want to help and protect him. He's not sophisticated or experienced in any way. He's been in love with the same person for years. He finally accepted that the person he wanted will never want him. He's moving on, but he is very vulnerable. I won't have you using him."

"Inexperienced and vulnerable? Are we talking about the blond who just left here? Because those were not the signals I was getting." Zigfried murmured thoughtfully.

"Like you'd know. Just stop it okay. If ya don't I'll..."

"Oh shut up Honda." Otogi snapped tiredly. "He was just manipulating Jou into letting him stay. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book. He took Jou's attention off throwing them out and then used Jou's inexperience to confuse and scare him off. In case you don't realize it, Zigfried not only managed to save him and his brother from being tossed in the streets, but he also got what he wanted originally - which was a meal."

That made Honda's anger flare higher. "You bastard." He snarled at Zigfried, then turned to Otogi. "And damn you too, because Jou is supposed to be your friend and you let that... that... freak manipulate him." Then his gaze cut to Seto and Mokuba. "I'm not even going to tell you what I think of you two. Jounouchi was kind enough to open his home to you both and you sat there like... like exactly what your are. Users. Your little comment aside, you couldn't care less."

Pegasus intervened before the edge of violence Honda was treading could be crossed over. "Calm yourself. What pinky-boy did was harmless and right now it's important we all work together to figure out what is going on. The manipulation was low, but necessary, because as gratifying as it would have been to see him throw flower-boy into the street, we need him, which is why Kaiba probably didn't do or say more."

Mokuba glanced at his brother. He was probably the only one to realize that Seto had gone rigid when Zigfried had started his play, and was still rigid. Not all the violence swirling around came from Honda. Seto was enraged, and Mokuba had no clue why. He speculated that Seto had throttled back more than that one comment.

"Uh... yeah well I didn't know Jou swung that way." He offered softly. "I thought he was hung up on Kajuki Mai."

"She was a convenient smokescreen while he was working out his... preferences." Honda snarled, ready to attack.

Yugi intervened quickly. "Honda he wouldn't appreciate you letting that out. Sit back down and lets all talk." Turning to the stove he smiled as his grandpa fed first Mokuba then Leon with hot noodles. Professor Hawkins and Rebecca Hawkins were next.

"Miso for the rest of us I'm afraid." The old man said cheerfully. "Okay start at the beginning. Kaiba first, then Herr Schroeder, then Pegasus. Then we'll go over what happened at the mansion and... Kaiba's home and Jounouchi's apartment."

Yugi glanced around the room and nodded. "I'll go up and get Jou's laptop. We need to see what else is happening."

Anzu, in the process of collecting the tea cups, hesitated before asking "Will Jou mind? I mean..."

"He's already allowed me to use it." Seto informed them coldly.

"He has?" Anzu's face turned dark red. "But... he's never even let me or Yugi see it. Says it's in his bedroom and private."

Keeping his expression neutral he shrugged. It really didn't matter that the blond had allowed him into a place none of his 'friends' had been allowed. The situation was entirely different. But... even though it didn't matter, a small curl of smug pleasure found it's way into his heart.

Yugi returned with the laptop carefully balanced between his hands. It was obvious he worried about dropping it. Pegasus, Mokuba, Leon and Zigfried all exclaimed at the age and poor quality of the machine. Rebecca listened to their complaints for a minute then sighed and pushed through them. "Nothing wrong with this machine. Just a few adjustments and it will fly faster than one of your overpriced pieces of crap." Cracking her knuckles she sat down and began to type with all the ferocity of conquering Valkyrie.

In less time than it had taken them to complain the computer was up and running as fast as any new computer. "See? Now lets check out the news. I'm sure it will have all kinds of information."

Having established her digital mastery, Rebecca took control of the computer, directing it to every site requested, harvesting the information quickly and then moving on. By the time Jounouchi returned carrying two bags of groceries everyone had eaten noodles or drank their miso. They all had a picture of what had happened and were dealing with varying degrees of horror and shock.

"So what's the news?" Jou asked as he handed Onigiri around the room.

"Nothing new. Our companies were hit. My home, your apartment and Yugi's home and toy store were hit as well. Preliminary data suggest the same type of bombs were used. The death toll is at sixteen."

Seto's voice was detached, as if giving a meaningless bit of gossip. It made more than one person see red.

Pegasus tossed his Onigiri back at Jounouchi. "Death toll... My best friend, Croquet, was killed. His name has been released so he's been identified. He is not part of some Death Toll."

Catching the rice ball reflexively he shot Kaiba a quick look. "I'm sure Kaiba didn't mean ta sound cold about it. He..."

"His friends aren't confirmed dead. His friends are currently at the site of Kaiba's home wailing to reporters that they haven't been found. There is still hope there - life. Croquet is dead - dead like my Cyndia." He broke off to whirl out of the room.

Grandpa Moutou sighed and followed. He understood loss. Glancing down to his side he saw his grandson had joined him. Yugi knew loss as well. They would do their best to help the silver-haired man.

Jounouchi settled onto a tatami and opened the Onigiri. "Okay have ya figured out who is trying to ta blow everyone up?

Cherishing every bite, he waited for an answer. It was a long time coming.

"We are still formulating possibilities,” Zigfried admitted softly.

“What, genius over there ain't figured it out yet?” He jerked his thumb at the elder Kaiba. Mokuba hissed and stiffened, ready to go to battle to protect his brother when the blond snapped his fingers. “Well shit no wonder. Kaiba ya didn't eat a bite of miso and ya ain't touched that onigiri. Even that super brain of yours needs fuel. Eat.”

Seto narrowed his eyes at the idiot for a moment, giving him the patented 'Kaiba Glare of Frostbite' before turning back to Zigfried and Rebecca. “I...” That was as far as he got before Jounouchi poked him in the side.

“I said fucking eat. It was probably yer stuck-up, rich boy ass that caused all dis, an' yer gonna fix it. Ta do dat ya gotta eat so yer brain works. Ya may not act human but ya are. Ya need ta eat somethin' so you can figure this out.”

Fury lit the blue eyes for a moment before an odd knowledge flickered to life deep inside. Without a word he picked up the plastic-wrapped onigiri and opened it.

Jounouchi saw that and stepped back, satisfied. “Okay, so I ain't sure I can help ya, but tell me what you guys figured out.”

Leon gave Zigfried a quick glance, surprised to see him staring at the blond with something very much like amusement in his eyes. “Uh well according to the news all of us have been hit, but there have been others as well. From what we can see the targets were from the Kaiba Grand Prix a few years ago.”

“Wow. How did ya figure that out? I mean every one of the duelist have been...”

“Not everyone.” Zigfried corrected softly. Giving the blond a small smile he shook his head slightly. “You haven't been in any major tournament since that time. The last tournament all of the victims attended was the Grand Prix.”

“Oh...wait Pegasus didn't attend the Grand Prix did he?”

“He did. He was in a private box most of the time, but he was there.” Seto confirmed.

He thought for a minute before asking “Well who was at the Grand Prix that didn't get hit?”

 

Seto choked slightly on the last bite of his onigiri even as Rebecca's fingers flew across the keyboard. “Oh don't tell me ya geniuses didn't think of that?”

“We were working on it.” Rebecca mumbled defensively. “And there is only one person that seems to have been missed. But that's not surprising really. She's been missing from the circuit and there is no current address for her. She disappeared right after the Grand Prix.”

“Oh yeah? Sounds suspicious ta me. Who is it?”

“Vivian Wong.” Rebecca's voice dripped contempt.

“Oh yeah, hey I remember her. She was th' chick with the pink buns in her hair. Th' one who wanted Yugi and Kaiba ta be her sex slaves or somethin'” Jou grinned at the memory. “Yugi was so embarrassed.” He gave the brunet CEO a sidelong look. “I don't think Kaiba noticed.”

He was surprised when the other man responded to his teasing. “I noticed. Just wasn't interested.” Turning his head suddenly he met Jou's laughing glance head on, his own gaze serious, “I don't swing that way.”

Jounouchi's teasing laughter ended abruptly. “Oh... Didn't know that.” He forced a quick laugh. “T.M.I. Kaiba.” Standing up he gave a stretch that made the bones of his back pop loudly. “Yeah, well I'm gonna go check on Yug an' Gramps. Maybe see if I can help with Pegasus. But ya guys might really wanna look at Vivian Wong. She was Asian Champion so she knows how to plan, an' damned if this doesn't seem like something her dramatic ass would dream up. She's violent and over th' top, a lot like what's happened.” With an awkward shrug he shuffled from the room.

Zigfried gave Seto a curious look. “Not very subtle Kaiba.”

“It wasn't meant to be.” Without another word on that subject he moved behind Rebecca. “What have you got on her?”

“Well she fell off the grid after the Grand Prix. Hasn't dueled since. I'm running a scan of all possible duelists, thinking she might be under an alias. Her deck was all about the Dragon Lady card and bumping up attack points. She didn't play any trap cards though. I'm really surprised she made it as far as she did. I'm sure she would have changed her...” Rebecca's voice trailed off. “Or not. Guys take a look at this.”

As everyone grouped around the computer there were gasps. “That's her. She's cut her hair and changed her name but I'd know that look anywhere.” Anzu seconded. “But she's... only in third tier. Why...”

“Third tier gets notice of all upcoming events even if they don't get invitations. They also get bulletins about where top ranked matches are going to be held, plus some level threes volunteer to help level one and two matches.” Seto's voice was rich with contemplation. He could almost see the pieces coming together.

“So she would know there were no major tournaments at this time.” Professor Hawkins put in. “But how would she know the rest?”

“Well each duelist is listed in the registry. The registry is confidential but if ... Rebecca move, I need to get into Kaiba Corp Records.”

The blonde woman slid out of the way. There was no stopping a Kaiba on a mission.

Impressed by the improvement the girl made to the computer, Seto bent low, typing quickly. In a very few minutes he was accessing all of the records at Kaiba Corp.

“Wow, a back door. But through that port? I never thought of that. It doesn't support... Oh you have it cloned. So what port are you... Oh fantastic.” Rebecca mumbled admiringly as she assessed what Kaiba was doing. When he pulled up the information, she gasped. “So that's how. Wow.”

“Yes. She got our addresses, home addresses, from the Registry Database. Promising level three players are sometimes allowed to volunteer at higher level tournaments so that they can make contacts and do social networking. She has helped at the last two tournaments. The first time as a server in one of the private boxes and the last time as a registration assistant.”

Yugi, Pegasus, and Grandpa and Jounouchi came back just as he finished. Pegasus gasped and his pale skin turned whiter. “A duelist? Someone working at a tournament?”

“We think it's Vivian Wong.” Seto confirmed. “She's been dueling under an alias and we don't have a confirmed address for her.”

“Now hold on a minute Kaiba.” Yugi interrupted. “You don't have any proof that it's Viv. Just a lot of circumstantial evidence. So what she disappeared after the Grand Prix? She was humiliated badly. Maybe she couldn't take it. Maybe she loves to duel so much she created another persona. We don't know. I think you're jumping to conclusions.”

Anzu and Rebecca looked at him as if he'd grown another head. It was Grandpa and Pegasus, surprisingly, who backed him up. “Yugi's right. She was dramatic and violent but she didn't strike me as the type to kill anyone.”

“I have to agree with Yugi-boy on this, as much as I want to know who killed my friend, I don't want to blame someone who is innocent. She has no motive, and did she strike any of you as the type to dabble in bombs?” He nodded slightly, “Let's look at other suspects shall we?”

Jounouchi growled “She's th' only one of us not hit an' she had th' info. I say...”

Seto cut him off sharply. “He's right. We can't overlook any possibility because of a few small facts. We need more proof.”

Jounouchi glowered for a moment then wheeled away. “Fine whateveh. You guys spin yer wheels. I've fed ya an' now I'm tired. 'Sides I gotta make a phone call t'm'dad.” Holding up the disposable cell phone he shook it from side to side.

Seto lunged for his hand and plucked it away before he could move. “Hey Kaiba dat's mine.”

“I'm impressed you used your brain to get it. You figured out someone may be monitoring your phone for use.” He looked around the room. "All of ours."

“Well duh. My apartment was blown up after I called Yugi. And we talked about lock down on the phone and then someone blew your place apart with bombs made ta take out a safe room.”

“So why would you endanger your father by calling him?” Seto asked callously.

“He has a disposable with minutes I refill for him. Bought it for his birthday a couple days ago. He ain't ever used it 'cause he don't like 'em. Thinks they're rude so it should be safe.”

Seto's eyes narrowed in thought for a second. “Fine call him. Tell him you are okay and then let me speak to him. There is something I want him to do.”

“Eh... Kaiba, my dad ain't as easy going as me an' ta be honest he don't like ya much.”

“He wants you safe and in one piece he will do as I say.” The brunet CEO wasn't too concerned about the man's dislike. He was used to jealousy and resentment from poor people.

“Kaiba...” Jou shrugged and gave up, dialing the number. There was no use trying to explain that his dad's dislike of him was personal. If he tried to explain it would lead to some very embarrassing revelations. “Fine whatevah.”

The phone was answered on the second ring. His dad's anxious voice came over the line. “Katsuya? Boy is that you?”

“Yeah, Dad, are ya okay? I saw about th' apartment...”

“Where da fuck are ya boy?” the older man growled. “I swear ta god I'ma beat some sense inta ya. That fucking rich prick crowd ya hang around has gotten themselves blown up an' our place with 'em.”

“Dad, don't go gettin' all worked up. We're both okay an' that's all that matters. Th' rest can be replaced. Ya need ta calm down 'cause we need yer help ta get us outta dis fix.”

“Help? Fuck dat. We're skyin' da hell out afore whoever is blowin' people up figures out dey missed ya. I...”

“Dad stop.” Jou forced himself to cut off the other man. He didn't want to, a part of him understood too well. He wanted to take off too. But he couldn't. Running from a problem never worked. It always caught up to him. He knew that only too well. He'd been running for over two years and look what it had gotten him. “Dad are ya someplace where nobody can hear ya?”

“Yeah, I'm over at Yuki's. He's at work but he's lettin' me stay here for now.”

“Good. Listen dad I'ma put someone on. He's gonna tell ya what ya need ta do. Dad he is my friend an' we need his help ta fix all this crap. Do what he says, okay?”

“What the fuck is goin' on? Why da hell...”

“Dad please. Just... Just do this okay?” Jounouchi rarely used pleading on his father. Asking usually worked. If he pleaded it was dead serious and they both knew it.

“Yeah, okay. Let me talk ta yer friend.” He said the final word with cold emphasis. It was obvious his dad wasn't going to trust anyone.

Seto took the phone Jounouchi held out. "Jounouchi-san, are you familiar with the the Mori District? On the outskirts of the city?"

"Yeah, buncha big fancy houses where th' people think their shit don't stink. Live in their snooty places behind big walls, too good to have neighbors.

"Uh, well, perhaps some think that way. But others think that their privacy is very important. My friends, Matashi and Aishira, are two such people. They live in the Mori District, west corner lot in section four. Can you go to them? Bring them your phone?"

"Privacy?" The deep voice sounded suspicious. "What they gotta hide?"

"Nothing dangerous I assure you. Some people find their lifestyle controversial."

There was a moment of silence, then a sharp, noisy exhalation of breath. "Lifestyle huh? Are they friends of my son too?" a small snort "He was into privacy too until I figured out he was into a 'lifestyle' too." With a resigned sigh he agreed "Fine, I'll go over. It'll take me about an hour ta get there. Is there somethin' I should tell 'em? Most people in dat area won't even answer th' door ta someone like me." Contempt was clear as crystal in the rough voice.

"Thank you Jounouchi-san. When they ask who you are through the intercom tell them that their little brothers sent you. They should open the door right away. If they don't... Tell them that you have a message for Kaiba Seto."

Jounouchi dived at the phone, yanking it from Seto's hand just as his father erupted. "Dad! Dad, it's me. Yeah that was... Dad that don't mattah, right now we need his help. No... Look Dad it don't mean anything. Ya know I... Yeah look go do what he said. He's probably th' only one who can fix this and what happened before don't mattah. I... Yeah, look Dad just do it okay?"

More grumbles and Jou sighed "Thanks Dad. Talk to ya later. Love ya." With a quick jab of his finger he disconnected the call before his dad could start up again. Wordlessly he handed the phone to Kaiba. "He's goin' ta go see yer friends. Look, when ya talk ta him, just don't say who ya are."

Seto lifted a cool brow. "I don't think I've ever met him. Why would he have such animosity towards me?"

Jou stuttered and turned red. Zigfried smiled slightly and came to his rescue. "His father and you have to ask? Your orphan's background shows. What father wouldn't be upset at his son associating with a man who publicly brands him a dog, and if the rumors I've heard are correct, caused him no small amount of trouble in high school. How many times did he get detention for incidents you instigated?"

That made the superior brow lower as it met it's twin in a sharp frown. "That was years ago. Why would he carry a grudge this long?"

"Love remembers. The man will probably hate you until his dying day for hurting his only son." Zigfried said dramatically. "It's a good thing you two are not truly close. It would be uncomfortable for all involved." The rose-haired CEO gave Seto an evil smirk.

Grandpa Moutou intervened to contradict, "Not true. Yes there would be some hard feelings but once he saw that they were friends and Jounouchi had forgiven him, I'm sure his father would come around.

Jounouchi shrugged and turned away from everyone, busying himself at the sink washing cups. "Don't matter anyway. Kaiba an' me will never be friends. He finally convinced me of that. So right now we work together, then when it's all done we go back ta th' way it was. I don't think we'll see each other ever again. I'ma give up duelling for good an' concentrate on gettin' this place up and running. Once it's runnin' I'ma sell it for a nice profit an' start buyin' properties ta fix up an' sell. Markets really good for cheap stuff right now."

With his back turned he completely missed the varying degrees of shock that went around the room, and the sudden hardening of Seto's face into a mask of pure determination.

Zigfried, always ready to take advantage of an opportunity, stood next to Jou and picked up a freshly washed cup, drying it with a paper towel. "What of this place? It is different from anything I've ever seen before. How did you find it?"

Jou tilted his head up to smile at the taller man, completely oblivious to the way the long pink hair teased along his shoulder, mixing with the gold of his own in a stunningly beautiful contrast. One that had a particular person gritting his excellent white teeth. "Oh yeah. This place belonged ta my mom's family all th' way back over a hundred and fifty years. My mom is th' last of the original owners, 'cept m'sister. She gave it ta me and here I am, fixin' it up."

"A hundred and fifty years? That is impressive. There must be a history attached then?" Cups dried, Zigfried leaned against the counter, angling his body toward Jou's. Jou turned towards him in response, their bodies not quite touching. "Yeah, it's supposed ta be haunted. But the records I read from the scrolls and books I found here the ghost seems ta change depending on who sees it. Like my grandmother always saw her husband, but my great-great grandpa always saw his little sister who died when she was only five. It's kinda weird. Th' guy who built the place claims to have buried a ward in the foundation that was supposed ta bring loved one's spirits ta this place. Dunno but I ain't seen nobody."

Zigfried gave him a quizzical look. "You are going to restore it to a business?" When the blond nodded he asked "Why don't you keep it as an investment? History is very important and it is your family history. Use the profits from it to invest in other real estate?"

A casual shrug and Jounouchi shifted away, as if he'd just realized they were in such close proximity. "It's a tea house. Dunno if ya noticed or not but I make lousy tea. My rice ain't much better."

A tiny smile creased Zigfried's lips. This was too easy. He started to offer to teach the blond when the deep voice of his nemesis cut across him. "I noticed. In the interest of saving our taste buds and giving you a shot at working a decent trade, I'll teach you how to brew tea." Kaiba offered arrogantly.

Jou turned from the German CEO and looked over at Kaiba. "Uh... well I dunno. I mean..."

Zigfried stepped into the breach of indecision. "No offense to you Kaiba, but I believe my tea making abilities are far superior to yours. I was trained by a master as I can't abide any kind of inferior tea. I doubt you have devoted the time I have."

Seto's eyes narrowed coldly. "You would be wrong. I am proud of my heritage. We Japanese have many ceremonies and traditions that involve tea. I can brew any type of tea to perfection. In addition I can serve it in any way deemed appropriate."

"Well we will leave it up to Jounouchi then, about who he will want to teach him." Zigfried smiled smugly, sure that the blond would choose him.

Jounouchi blinked and looked from one to the other in confusion. They were arguing about teaching him how to make tea? What the hell? Kaiba could brew tea? Geeze someone stop the world and let him off, 'cause he was sure that he he'd stepped into some weird alternate universe.

There was an awkward silence, one that was broken by Anzu saying softly, "My mom owns a tea shop in Koto district. I work there in summers sometimes. I'll be happy to teach Jounouchi how to properly brew the types of teas his customers would like. No offense Kaiba, Herr Schroeder, but you both probably drink stuff that would be too expensive for everyday serving in this little shop."

That brought both of the competitor's eyes to her. Seto's narrowed and angry at her interference, and Zigfried's full of laughing comprehension. The blond man had a champion who would step in when things got too uncomfortable. Nodding slightly, he stepped away from his blond target and turned to face the blue-eyed brunette fully. She was quite pretty, with a strong resemblance to Kaiba actually. Vaguely he wondered if they were related. Now wasn't the time to ask, now was the time to charm the guardian at the gate. "I confess that is probably quite true. I didn't think of it." He made his expression ruefully self-deprecating. "Would you mind if I watched the lessons?"

"If we're here long enough I won't mind. But I doubt you would be interested in something so common, after all you can't abide inferior tea." She was plainly not as easy to charm as her blond friend. Zigfried felt a spark of challenge not related to getting over on Kaiba. "Perhaps you will educate me on how to appreciate more common tea."

She gave him a measuring look that told him she saw through his pretenses and didn't trust him an inch. "You may join if Jounouchi doesn't mind." Was all she said.

"Excellent." He turned to Jounouchi. "It seems we will be learning together, almost like in school." Giving the brunette girl a teasing glance he smiled "With a beautiful teacher of course."

Jou cleared his throat and turned from the room. "Yeah well, I ain't much on school. High school was bad enough. I'll give it a try but I don't promise nothin'.

Without looking at anyone in the room, and ignoring Yugi's soft "Jounouchi-kun..." He spun away to stalk down the hall. "I'm gonna go to th' store room an' see if any of the mats in there are fit fer sleepin' I got th' feelin' even if Kaiba's friends can help, most of us will be stayin' here for th' night."

Honda stood with alacrity. "I'll help ya Buddy. It's gettin' a little deep in here." With that obscure statement, the muscular brunet raced after his departing friend.

Once inside the store room, Jounouchi flopped down on a stack of mats. "Fuck what the hell is goin' on?" He moaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"Kinda obvious buddy. Someone's trying to kill us all. Well not me but you guys." His friend pointed out practically.

Jou threw a piece of straw at him. "Not that. I know that. No I meant with Zigfried and Kaiba. It's weird. Their all in each other's faces. Everything is all tense and feels like someone's gonna get their ass kicked any second. And what the fuck happened earlier when I went ta get the food?"

Honda shifted uncomfortably. "Look man, I don't know about this guy on guy stuff, but its... well did you notice before you left that Zigfried was all over you?"

"Of course I did. It's why I took off like that. It made me feel weird. Don't get me wrong, I like ta be flirted with and stuff as much as th' next guy, but when he touched me he gave me th' chills."

"Good chills or bad chills?"

"Both, neither? I don't know. I just had ta get outta there."

"Yeah, everyone noticed that." When his friend gave him a horrified look he nodded "Yeah everyone."

Mortified Jounouchi groaned and buried his face deeper into his hands. "Ah fuckin' perfect."

"That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was what Kaiba did. He gave that German freak a look that woulda froze flames in hell and told him you weren't on the menu."

"Oh shit really? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But get this, Zigfried said he never ordered from the menu, only specialties of the house. I thought Kaiba was going to go for him.

"What? Why? I mean Kaiba ain't exactly gone outta his way to protect me in th' past." Jou was understandably confused.

"You came in just then and they both throttled back. But after you left to the store I told Zigfried to leave you alone too. Jou he was just buttering you up so he'd get his way. He's not really interested in you. He's manipulating you and your... confusion."

"And Kaiba knew this? I mean everyone I guess, but specifically Kaiba when he stood up for me." Jou laughed shortly.

"Of course I did." Seto growled from just outside the door. "You're not used to those kinds of games and it was obvious you couldn't handle him. He was all over you, and he manipulated you like you were clay."

Jounouchi swallowed hard and stood slowly. "Thanks for th' help Kaiba, but I really didn't need it." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I appreciate you guys lookin' out fer me an all, but here's th' thing. I knew he was manipulatin' me. I was enjoyin' the attention. I like ta be touched and flirted with. So yeah, it wasn't real, but it felt good. I was gonna take care of his brother an' th' food anyway so why shouldn't I get somethin' out of it?" Giving them both a cool, hooded glance, he turned and stepped out the door, deliberately brushing his body against Seto's suggestively. "Since yer both here you can get the mats. I'ma go inside and talk ta Yugi." He sent the wide-eyed brunets a slightly hentai look. “Maybe I can get Zigfried to come up to my room for a while – offer to share my futon.”

Seto blinked and turned his gaze to the blond lunatic's friend. "He's joking."

"Don't think so." Honda quickly stifled his amusement, tucking it away quickly. It seemed Jou wasn't as innocent as Honda thought. And he knew how to play Kaiba. Interesting. "I mean he's been locked away in deep freeze for years. If he's decided to dive in and go for it..." He let the sentence trail away.

"But... But we are in the house. It..." Seto frowned as a feeling very like rage began to simmer in him.

"Yeah, he almost died today. I think that he wants to have a good experience before that can happen again.""

"Even with someone like von Schroeder?" He hesitated "I thought he had better taste."

Honda decided to give the idiot genius a push. "You see anyone else offering?"

The irritating buzz of Jou's cheap disposable phone gave him the perfect excuse to leave the disquieting conversation. "Matashi..."

His friend burst into a torrent of tears and hysterical exclamations. As Seto made his way to the rest of the group he let the concern, fear, hysteria and most of all love, flow over him. When his friend wound down, he said softly, his voice more tender that anyone besides Mokuba had ever heard. "It's all right Matashi. Mokuba's right here with me. We're both fine. Now dry your eyes and put the phone on speaker. I need you both to help me. Yes I'm telling the truth, I'll put the speaker on now and he can say hello." Pulling the phone away from his ear, he hit the speaker button and nodded to Mokuba. "Say hello to Matashi and Aishira. They need to hear your voice."

Mokuba shifted slightly, his face taking on a yearning cast as he looked down at the phone, heard the crying of his gentle friends. "Matashi? Aishira? Are you alright?"

There were glad shouts of his name from the phone. "Yeah it's me. I'm okay. Got a little cut on my leg but otherwise I'm okay. I'm more worried about you guys."

Matashi responded in a voice husky with tears and relief. "We're much better now that we've spoken to you two. We didn't know what to think when this sexy uncle showed up on our doorstep. But as soon as he said he had messages from our brothers we let him right up."

"That sexy uncle is Jounouchi Katsuya's father. Take good care of him for us please?"

"He's sitting on the chair listening to every word. He thinks he was followed here so we aren't letting him out of our sight. Seto, do you know what's happening? About all the bombings?"

"We have access to the internet and have been checking out the news. We are working on theories."

"We... who is we?" Matashi asked softly, hope and dread swirling in his voice.

"Pegasus, von Schroeder, Moutou Yugi and his grandfather, Mazaki Anzu, Professor Hawkins and his granddaughter Rebecca, Otogi Ryuugi and Honda Hiroto. Myself, Mokuba, and Jounouchi Katsuya.

A long breath of relief filled the air. "Thank goodness. You're all safe. I was so worried and saddened. Have you put anything together? Have you..." A chime sounded in the background. "Oh someone at the door. Did you send another messenger Seto?"

"I didn't. Listen, Matashi, don't answer it. If it was the person who followed Jounouchi-san it could be dangerous."

"Let me look at the viewer. We have had several employees stop by..." Aishira's voice faded away. In a minute he was back. "Not an employee. Familiar but I can't place the name. I think she is a duelist."

"Do you remember Vivian Wong?" Jounouchi cut in sharply. "Is it her? Maybe with shorter hair and different makeup?"

Aishira hesitated then said softly "I think... maybe it is?"

"Fucking hell. You guys get my dad and get the fuck outta there. Grab whatever ya need and get out. I'll meet ya... I'll meet ya at th' bar. Tell dad ta take ya th' back way to th' bar. Tell him ta take all th' routes like 'tani was tailin' him. Don't take a car and don't let yerselves be seen. I'm on my way. Hurry - take th' phone an' get th' fuck out."

"I heard ya boy. Is that th' bitch whose doin' the bombin'? Cuz I'll just crack her skull right th' fuck now. No need ta go out on a cold night again."

"Dad! Th' bitch blows buildings up fer fun. Ya think she won't be carryin' a gun or somethin' worse? Don't be stupid, get th' fuck outta there. She's about ten times worse than 'tani Dad. Tani would beat ya stupid but he wouldn't blow up the entire fucking building."

Seto cut his panicked yelling off. "Matashi, you three get out of there now. Don't let Jounouchi-san's hot-headed stupidity get any of you killed. Hurry now... but first buy some time. Speak to her through the intercom, tell her you guys are in bed and you'll speak to her once you are dressed. I think she wants to get information and won't do anything to you unless you do something to tip your hand.

"All right." Matashi's voice was calm and determined. "Aishira you go get our...clothes ready. Nothing fancy, but something... to disguise our escape. I'll go speak to our guest. Seto I'll put the phone in my pocket when I speak to her so you can hear what she says."

"I'll wear the red and lay out the white and green for you. They are easy enough to don and the wigs are always ready."

"Good. Get moving." Picking up the phone he moved to the door and grumbled sleepily into intercom, just as the buzzer rang again. "Who is it?"

"I..." The woman on the entryway gave the camera a soulful look. "My name is Vivian Wong. I'm a duelist and for a while I was very close to Kaiba Seto. When I retired from dueling we parted but I... I still care for him so much. I heard on the news..." She broke off and the tinny sound of sobs reached Matashi and the others on the phone. "I remembered Seto-koi talking about you both when we were together. I was wondering if... can you tell me anything please? Is he alive? Is he..." She broke off in hysterical sobs.

"Vivian Wong?" Matashi repeated. Then remembered "Viv? He used to call you Viv? You wore your hair in adorable pink buns."

"I... he spoke to you about me?" For a moment genuine surprise and a hint of ego showed through.

"Of course. He was very saddened not to see you at competitions. I hadn't realized you had gotten close, but it explains why he wasn't interested in any of the other women. Seto is very faithful." He slapped his hand over the phone as several gagging noises were heard. "Please give us a few moments. My partner and I have been flooded with guests this evening. Parents of other duelists, employees, even reporters, have wormed their way into our home. I had just gotten ready for bed and my partner is in the shower. Perhaps you will wait a few minutes while we prepare to greet you as is proper as the beloved of our brother?"

Her voice warmed and tears became soft and almost melodious. "Of course I'll wait. I... If you have other guests perhaps I should come back?"

"The only other guest we have was uninvited and will be booted out in the morning. He is the drunkard father of another duelist. He came to rage about his son. Please excuse me for just a few moments. I will go prepare."

He continued to watch for a moment, seeing the woman do a slight jig in place, obviously a happy and triumphant dance, before hurrying to his bedroom. "Seto I'm going to hang up now. We have to get dressed."

"All right Matashi, but be careful."

"Always. Love you guys." There was a click and the line went dead.

As soon as the phone went dead Jounouchi was headed out the door. A strong hand stopped him. "Hey! Kaiba let me go."

"I'm going with you." He snapped as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"No offense Kaiba, but like hell. Yer so distinctive ya'll be recognized in five minutes. Most people don't even look at me except ta see some blond haafu or rude tourist. I can get away with running around. Ya can't. Yer pretty face is too recognizable."

"Nice to know you think I'm pretty." Seto grinned as bright red ran up Jounouchi's cheeks. "And you'll be surprised at how easily I can blend." Without releasing his prisoner he demanded, "Mokuba, give me your sweat shirt. You can wear my shirt. Slide off your sneakers. These business shoes are not fit for running."

Without hesitation the black-haired Kaiba eeled out of his shirt and carefully removed his shoes, wincing slightly at the blood smears on one.  
"It's..."

"Fine. Nobody will see the blood." With complete lack of modesty Seto stripped off his shirt and undershirt and and pulled the dark green sweatshirt over his head. It was just a little too small, and he pushed the sleeves up over his elbows. Still on a roll, he kicked off his black shoes and slipped on Mokuba's tennis shoes, ignoring the dark, dried blood dotting one.

"There now nobody will..." then he sighed and broke off to go to the sink. Dunking his head under a stream of cold water he doused it thoroughly and used his fingers to slick it back. It looked darker, coarser, and definitely not the silken, sable locks of Kaiba Seto.

What it did to his face was nothing short of miraculous. The shadowed, merciless blue eyes were transformed. In their place were long narrow eyes that gleamed with sharp intelligence. But the shadows and ice were gone, leaving them oddly defenseless. Eyebrows that normally only showed when he frowned, arched elegantly on a high, intellectual brow graced with a deep widows peak. In short, he'd changed from the powerful, icy CEO to a thoughtful aesthetic, with vulnerable eyes.

Jounouchi stared into that new, yet familiar face and felt his heart turn over. God how could he ever think he'd get over Kaiba Seto? Just when he thought he could find something to kill his feelings, Kaiba revealed something new and more compelling. Damn him. Clenching his fists he tore his gaze away. "Fine, ya can come. But ya gotta keep up. If Mokuba's shoes are too small then yer gonna have blisters."

"They're not. His feet are the same size as mine now. Next growth spurt he will outgrow me." He nodded to his brother. "Get some rest, but stay down here with everyone. If something happens you will need help getting out. We'll be back as soon as we can with Matashi and Aishira."

Not for the first time Seto was glad of his long legs. He'd thought Jounouchi ran fast earlier, but he was wrong. Based on how he was running now, the blond had been merely trotting. Determined to keep up, he ignored the faint pain as he stretched his legs to their greatest length.

Another difference was that Jounouchi wasn't interested in dodging lights or people. He ran through them with blatant disregard for them or manners. But Seto found he was exactly right about people's reactions. As they pounded through the city, brushing roughly past the few people on the streets, he found that nobody looked twice at them, just calling after them in angry shouts of Haafu and Manner-less Dog. He tucked that away for later. He wanted to examine that more closely. That might be why the blond always hated being called the underdog.

In just a few minutes they were in the same alley they'd been in earlier. The bar where Jounouchi worked was brightly lit and still obviously busy. The tall spire of Kaiba Corporation was lit in harsh white spotlights as various crews continued to work the scene, searching for Kaiba Seto, or his remains.

Puffing, trying to catch his breath he turned to Jounouchi. He froze when he saw the blond staring up at his battered building. Even in the dim light he saw a faint sheen of tears in those golden eyes. “Jounouchi.” He rasped softly.

The golden eyes swung to him. “Yer so fuckin' lucky Kaiba. Look at that... look at it. Yer lucky yer not bug splat.”

“I know.” He reached up and traced the moisture trembling on his golden lashes. “But why are you crying? Because I got lucky?”

The blond pulled away, swiping at his eyes. “Yer a fuckin' jerk.”

A soft laugh, strangely tender, escaped before Seto could stop it. “I am. But I'm an honorable man too. Earlier you said you wanted something for your troubles. I... I don't want you to go to Zigfried for what you want. I... I want you to come to me.”

The tears dried almost instantly as his golden eyes went impossibly wide and began to glow with almost demonic rage. “Yer … Yer fucking offering to pay me with sex?”

The rage had a predictable effect on Seto, sparking his pride and his weird sense of humor. “You couldn't afford five minutes. But...” Gently he traced his hand over Jou's neck, mimicking Zigfried's earlier caress. “But I think we'd both enjoy the rewards.”

Jounouchi jerked away sharply, his hand rising to cover his neck protectively. “What the fuck are you saying? We've never even... We ain't even friends. You... I didn't know you were inta guys until...” He broke off as he realized. “You told me... you... Why th' hell did ya tell me that? Why then?”

“I didn't know until I saw your response to Zigfried that you swung the same way. I wanted you to know I am interested.” He waited a heartbeat then added “But not in being your friend.”

“You... You...” The blond seemed to be beyond words and Seto decided that actions would speak louder than words. Pulling the gabbling blond into his arms he bent and covered the stuttering lips with his own. There was a moment when Jounouchi struggled against him, his dominance. Then abruptly, as if a switch had been shut off, Jounouchi relaxed against him and slid his hands up his chest and wrapped them tightly around Seto's neck, flinging himself headfirst into his first guy-on-guy kiss.

***

While Jounouchi Katsuya was arguing with Kaiba Seto about going with him and watching Kaiba transform, Jounouchi Makoto was watching as the two suave, handsome men he'd been speaking to slid long, flowing Kimonos over their suits, placed wigs on their heads, and hurriedly painted each others faces with makeup. In less than five minutes the men were gone and two women more beautiful than almost any women he'd ever seen had taken their place. “Holy shit. Lifestyle is right. At least m'boy don't run around like a girl.”

Matashi bowed low. “We are Peaches and Sakura.” Scooping up a short, vaguely feminine black wig, he plunked it on the older man's head. “We will call you Myushi-sama.”

“Okay. Uh... Peaches?”

“Lets go out through the private hall. We'll exit through the back and come around the side of the building. She will see us from the side but think we came from the house to the east. Lets go.” The two cross-dressed men scooped up decorative parasols and led him out.

The woman standing at their entryway glanced at them with suspicious eyes until she saw that they were dressed as women and the man with them had pitch black hair.

Impatiently she turned away, dismissing them from her mind.

“Which way Myushi-sama.” Peaches whispered.

“We'll catch th' bus just down th' block. It runs every fifteen minutes. We'll take it down ta th' neighborhood. He glanced down at the kimono-matching vinyl geta sandals they were wearing.

“I hope ta god we don't hafta run around too much ta lose anyone followin' 'cause them shoes are gonna get us caught.” Seeing the stricken looks on their faces the elder Jounouchi sighed and hustled them further towards the bus stop. “Can't be helped now. Let's hurry. Th' bus should be here soon.”

Peaches gave up lamenting on the beautiful, if impractical shoes and nodded. “I never knew there was a bus stop out here.”

That made the dark brown eyes of their guide roll slightly. “How da h... How do ya think yer servants get out here ta clean yer house and stuff? It's damn long ta ride on a bike and in th' winter th' snow would make it impossible.”

That made the other man blink in surprise. “Oh... I never thought of that.”

“Guys like you don't.” The older man shrugged to indicate that it was just the way it was. Peaches stumbled slightly before righting himself. “That's...”

“Hurry there is the bus. We should just make it. Do you guys have cash for the fare? It's a flat rate we pay when we get off. We get on through the back and exit from the from leaving the money in th' box.”

“Money? We carry our debit cards in our wallets but we...” Aishira gasped and shook his head. “We left them there.”

“I got enough for all of us this time. But I'm keeping a tab.” He grunted. The bus arrived barely ten seconds later and they hurried on. Huddled together they watched out the back windows until the houses disappeared. Only then did they allow themselves to relax against the seats. They had been riding about twenty minutes and five stops when they reached the outskirts of the city proper. They were breathing a sigh of relief when emergency vehicles screamed past heading in the opposite direction. All three of them turned their heads to watch them go. “Do you think...?” Sakura asked softly.

“I dunno. But I'd say it's possible.” Jounouchi's voice was grim. As the bus came to a stop the older man stood and strode to the front of the bus. Hurriedly Peaches and Sakura followed. After paying their fares, he hustled them down into his world. Glancing around he didn't see anything odd or off. Nobody had followed the bus and nobody was out of place. He wasn't attracting attention so he knew either nobody down here was feeding information on him or they didn't recognize him in the wig.”

“Let's go.” He whispered harshly. “Stay close. In case ya ain't noticed this ain't the best place ta be. Them girls on th' corner and along th' strip are whores. They're gonna see ya as competition and try ta run ya off if ya don't look taken. Their pimps might come down an' try ta beat on ya fer infringin' or they might try ta make ya part of their stable.”

“Really? I'd like to see...”

“Shut up. You really think they'll care if yer guys under all dat? All they'll see is fresh meat. Yer both lookin' hot an' if think they can...” He blew out a breath. “Just wrap around me an' lets get moving.” Roughly he wrapped an arm around each of them and guided them in a path that took them off the main street and down into the byways and alleys.

As quickly and silently as the geta shoes would allow they made their way to the designated meeting spot. The elder Jounouchi hoped to see his son, Matashi and Aishira a friendly face.

Their 'guide' stopped abruptly as they reached an alley much like all the other alley's they'd passed through. Dark, vaguely smelly, and the requisite couple making out against one wall.

But something had to be different because the older man was snarling under his breath and clenching his fists. “What...” But the other man ignored him and pounced on the couple, ripping them apart and burying his fist in the gut of the taller of the two.

“What are you doing...?” Matashi cried, shocked to his getas.

“Bastard. Keep yer damn hands offa m'son.” The be-wigged man growled.

While the tall man gasped and clutched his middle, doubled over in pain the smaller man, blond hair glimmering in the dim wash of street lights, groaned and snapped “Damn it Dad. Why'dja hafta do dat? We were just...”

“I know what da fuck ya were doin and I don't like it. Now ain't th' place or th' time, but more important, he” The older Jounouchi jerked his thumb at the still gasping man. “Ain't th' right one fer ya ta be doin' that with. I told ya runnin' away an' settlin' fer second best ain't the way ta handle dis thing.”

Jounouchi growled and tugged at his hair. Carefully he touched the still gasping man, pulling him into an upright position. “Dad, meet Kaiba Seto.”

There was a heartbeat of silence before the elder growled and his fist drew back again. The smaller Jounouchi hastily stepped between the two. “Dad!”

The older man froze before dropping his fist. “Fuck I shoulda hit him harder. Bastard.”

Matashi frowned and stepped forward. “I am not sure what your problem with our little brother is but, as you said, this is not the time or the place.”

“Yeah I'm sure ya got no clue.” But it was said sarcastically. “Fine lets go. Katsuya, where are we going?”

There was a moment of stillness, then the blond head bent forward almost in shame. “Ta mom's family tea shop. It... It's the only place I could think of.”

For a second the older man's shoulders slumped. Then they straightened in an obvious force of will. “If she finds out she'll kick us out.”

If anything the bowed head lowered further. “Nah, Dad, it ain't hers no more. She... she gave it to Shizuka. I... Shizuka didn't want it so she gave it to me a while ago. I...I've been fixin' it up.”

The unnaturally rigid shoulders stiffened further. “Okay. I know why ya didn't tell me but... ya shoulda said somethin'.” He shook his head and his shoulders relaxed. “Okay so lets get goin'. We can't run because of those shoes so we're gonna hafta stay out of th' lights and act like a drunk party group.” Shoving Seto between his two friends he snapped. “Put an arm around each one of them. Katsuya you take the inside right so yer not directly in th' light. I'll take the outside. I got th' wig on so nobody'll figure out I'm blond.” Giving them all a glare that pierced the gloom he growled “Stay together an' if I say run or scatter ya do it okay?” He didn't wait for their agreement, just dragged them all deeper into the alley.

***

As Seto and Jounouchi raced from the tea shop, Mokuba looked around curiously. “Anyone got a deck? I have a feeling we are in for a long wait.”

Honda interrupted before any decks could materialize. “No time for that. Ya notice that stove? It's wood burning. The stack in the next room won't last all night. Also the sleeping mats need to be shaken and maybe beaten. And the cloths that we can use for blankets need the same treatment. Mokuba you're hurt, so you can stay there and organize where everything is supposed to go. Pegasus, Zigfried, Leon, you three come with me to chop firewood. Anzu, Rebecca, Grandpa, Professor Hawkins, you handle the mats and blankets. Mokuba come up with a plan that will keep us as warm as possible. Otogi, check out the other rooms for things we might need.”

“Are there any space heaters?” Mokuba asked. He needed to know what he was up against.

“Just the small Infra-red one in Jounouchi's room upstairs.”

“What about the seasonal screens. It's winter but the summer screens are still up.”

For a second Honda was confused. “Different screens?”

“This kind of building has different walls and screens for the summer and winter. Do you know where the winter screens are?”

“If they still exist they would be in the store room. There is a bunch of stuff back there that Jou covered with tarps, but I don't know if that is what you are looking for.”

Yugi gave him a small smile. “I'll go look. I know what they look like.” Giving them all a quick nod the small, spike-haired man hurried down the long hall, crossing the open courtyard.

Something, a flicker of gold, a bell-like tinkle, brought him up short. Frowning he crossed to kneel on a small stone medallion set in the the ground . Another flicker of gold and musical chime and he started to brush the dust and leaves away from the stone. Perhaps a wind chime had fallen? As the leaves were cleared he blinked, and kanji showed in stark relief, shining with glowing liquid gold light.

Slowly he traced the writing, wondering what it meant and why nobody had ever mentioned seeing it before. Reading aloud he whispered “Love freely offered calls to the spirit.” Blinking at that odd saying, he shrugged and stood up and turned away only to fall back to his knees as a man haloed by golden light gazed at him somberly. “Other me!” He gasped in shock. “I... you...”

“Aibou...” the deep, well-remembered voice whispered softly. “Do you offer your love freely?”

“Other me! What...” Then he remembered. “The stone...” With eyes wide with hope and shock he stared at the spirit he'd never thought to see again. “If I agree will you stay with me?”

“For all your days. But... I will have rules I must abide.” The ancient pharaoh nodded slightly.

“Do... do you want to stay here? Did I force you to come?” He hated that, but he hadn't asked Atemu to stay before because he had seen that his other had wanted to rest.

“I want you to be happy. It is all I've ever wanted. I left to let you grow and mature, to let you find a life of your own. Now that you are older... Aibou is your love freely given... to me?”

“Other me. It always has been. I've missed you so much.” with a sob he threw himself at the spirit before he could think about it. Rather than pass through the spirit as he could reasonably expect, strong arms caught him, holding him in a hug it felt like he'd been waiting for all his life. With a glad cry he curled closer. “You're here! You're really here.”

There was silence for a moment, then the warm arms gently released him. “Aibou, I am here for you, only you. To you I am as real as anyone else. But to others...” He shook his head slowly. “Very few of them will be able to hear or see me.” When Yugi's eyes widened he smiled sadly “The dead aren't meant to walk among the living Aibou.”

Even though tears shimmered in his eyes, true love beamed out to the once-pharaoh. “I don't care, Other Me. As long as you are here, I don't care.”

“All right Yugi.” His smile belied by the dark flicker in his eyes. The spirit glanced around. “So this is my new home. It's nice.”

“Your new home? You... you can't come with me?” That surprised Yugi almost as much as feeling the spirit hug him.

“I am tied to this area. My boundaries are about two kilometers in any direction of where this stone is, but my center is where the tablet is.”

“I... I see. So if I want to take you home with me I have to take the stone?” His breath caught as he realized his home had been destroyed.

“No. The ground the stone is buried in contains the magic that brought me back to you. Disturb the ground and stone and I will return to the other side.”

“Oh...” Suddenly he smiled “It will work out. Jounouchi owns this building so it shouldn't be too hard to be together.”

“Jounouchi? How is he? Did he and Kaiba ever resolve their differences?”

“He's good, really good. Almost stopped dueling now but that's because he's working really hard to get this place restored. Are you... Oth... At... What should I call you now?”

“My name is Atemu. I was so long without it that I cherish hearing it.”

“Atemu it is.” Yugi smiled happily. “Atemu, do you know what's been happening in our world in the last few hours?”

“Not really. People on our side visit occasionally, but most find it too painful to watch their loved ones every day. I watched you a few times, but I... it was too painful to not be able to touch your mind and hear your voice.” He reached out and traced Yugi's face tenderly. “I missed you very much Aibou.”

He caught the warm hand to his face. “I...”

Before he could finish his grandfather and Professor Hawkins came out into the courtyard. “Everything okay Yugi?” Grandpa asked.

“Yes Grandpa, everything is fine.” Giving the elder gentlemen a wavering smile, he squeezed Atemu's hand and stood up, brushing himself down. “I was just looking at this stone. It's beautiful.”

Professor Hawkins knelt, scanning the writings. “It's a curse stone.”

“A curse?” Yugi was alarmed. Had he harmed Atemu?

“Well not really a curse.” Grandpa corrected. “More of an incantation stone. It is what you make of it, supposedly. To some it would be a curse, to others a blessing. I'm sure it was and is meant as a blessing.” Giving Yugi a quick smile he move towards the storage room. “Are there any seasonal panels?”

“I... I don't know.” He admitted. “I got caught up in the stone and forgot about the panels.” Greedily he kept the knowledge of Atemu's return to himself. He knew if he told them the ancient spirit was back they would want to ask him questions related to their passion – Egyptology. He didn't want to share his Atemu with anyone.

Professor Hawkins chuckled and patted his head as if he were a small child. “You are just like your grandfather, distracted by almost everything.”

Yugi smiled lovingly at Atemu and moved to help them look in the storage room. “It is a beautiful distraction.”

His grandfather gave him a strange look, knowing and almost sad, “I understand only too well Yugi.” Before Yugi could answer he moved further into the storage room, removing a tarp from what Yugi assumed was a wall. “And here they are. The winter panels. And in good repair too I might add. Let's get these in place. It won't take too long with all of us working, and it will get a lot warmer.”

When Seto, the Jounouchis, Matashi and Aishira arrived back at the tea house it was to a well organized, rapidly warming, considerably neater abode. Mokuba had proved himself to be a true master of organization by prioritizing each task to be done and arranging everything in the most space saving way.

When his group hustled through the inner door he called out a relieved, happy greeting. One that was echoed soundly by hugs and kisses from Matashi and Aishira. “Everyone, this is Matashi and Aishira, KC's top design team. They are also known as Peaches and Sakura.” Mokuba gave them an anxious once over. “I”m glad to see you guys got out okay. The news has just come on that a house in your area has been bombed. They... they didn't know if anyone was home at the time.”

“We got out in plenty of time.” Aishira reassured. “We were on the outskirts of town when the blast went off. We saw the glow from the bus and knew...” He trailed off, his breath catching slightly. “We... we will rebuild. It was only a few years old and fully insured so it's okay Mokuba.”

Matashi stifled a sob, but not soon enough. The elder Jounouchi stopped his perusal of the shop and it's inhabitants to stare at the other man. Angry and not a little frustrated by an old pain he snapped “Yeah, it's not like they'd lived there fer seventeen years an' everything they own got destroyed. Besides they got each other. The news was reportin' that there have been sixteen or more people killed by all dis an' they're only countin' bodies they can find.” Every face in the room whitened at the harsh cruelty.

Then a voice hard with anger snarled “Damn it Dad. That's enough. Ya got th' right ta be mad at me, maybe even punch me, but ya got no right ta be takin' it out on anyone else.” The younger blond man stepped right up to his father. “So ya wanna hurt someone ya take a swing at me. Ya don't go hurtin' anyone here. They been hurt enough.”

The older man looked down at his son, fists clenched and eyes burning with rage, violence swirling around him. Then abruptly it faded and he his fists uncurled. Large, calloused hands reached out and brushed a smudge of ash from the cheek of his only son. “I thought ya were dead Neko.” In a move too fast to evade he pulled his boy into a tight hug, burying his face in the soot darkened blond hair. “I thought ya was dead an' I wanted ta die. Now I'm getting' all shitty because of some stupid wrecked building.” Shuddering, not hiding his pain, he clutched his son tightly and cried with great, tearing sobs, the kind only a strong man could ever shed. “Fuck I'm sorry Kat. I'm just glad yer alive.”

The group at large watched with lumps in their throats as the younger man wrapped his father in an equally tight hug and rocked his father as gently as he would a baby. “It's okay Dad. I'm sorry ya went through dat, but it's okay now. I'm here an' we're both safe.” The elder man grizzled into his shoulder for a moment before straightening as abruptly as he'd grabbed the other before.

Unashamedly wiping his eyes he nodded curtly. “Yeah, I know. It's more'n some people got. It's just... dis place... seein' it like this when... it coulda been so different.”

Lifting his head he looked around at everyone. He owed them an explanation. “This shop was m'wife's dowry. Supposed ta be anyway. Her folks died when she was 'bout fourteen. She lived with her grandparents until we got married. When we got married we thought, 'cause m'own family was dead, that we'd live with her family an' help them out 'cause they were pretty old, in their sixties. Didn't happen like that though. They disowned her for marryin' someone with no family or money. They died 'bout a year after she left me.” He swiped at his eyes again. “When I see this, th' waste of it, when we coulda been livin' here like a family, carin' for them, it makes me... angry. So yeah, sorry for takin' it out on you guys.”

Anzu cleared her throat slightly “I understand. Of course it's all right.” Nodding around the room she offered a strained smile. “The mats are setup, even a couple futons. The silk tablecloths will have to do as blankets. If we bundle close we can share. We found the winter panels for the house and set them up. We even found the hinged panel to the open part of the roof. It's already a lot warmer in here.”

Jou looked around, noticing the changes. “Hey that's great. Ya did good.” He smiled sheepishly “I kinda forgot about th' other panels.” He blushed slightly “Sides, when it was just me an Kaiba it didn't mattah much. I gotta heater in my room an' I didn't expect ta stay here long.”

Zigfried smiled and stepped forward, laying his hand on the young blond's shoulder. “It's all right. You've done enough. Why don't you sit and take it easy? Everything is prepared. I'll bring you some tea.” Giving the elder blond a dazzling smile, he gestured for him to sit as well. “Please, you all sit. Let me serve you.”

Honda glared for a moment then sighed. “Yeah you guys sit down and get warm. Pegasus, Rebecca, catch 'em up to date on what we found out. Me and Leon will finish bringing the wood up.” Giving the elder Jounouchi a fierce clasp on the shoulder he mumbled “Good ta see ya alive.” And cleared his throat in embarrassment. He was surprised when Otogi stood, offering “I'll carry some in too.”

“I'll get the tea! Rebecca tell them what we've found out about Vivian Wong. Mokuba you tell them what you were able to put together after that.” Zigfried said from the counter as he refilled the tea pan.

Rebecca sat down, folding her legs modestly. She didn't trust Zigfried as far as she could throw him. He'd been hitting on Jounouchi and after he'd left, Anzu. He behaved like a cat in heat. She was allergic to cats. “I did some research on her. She has a brother and a sister actually. Kind of rare with the birth control laws in her country. But somehow her family managed it. It might have to do with selective breeding though. Her family are off the chart geniuses. She is actually the least intelligent of them all with an I.Q. well above normal but not close to genius.” She shrugged and shook her head. “She actually has a Facebook account where she lists an I.Q. test challenge. She is undefeated.”

Zigfried, carefully measuring the tea leaves into the basket, looked up curiously “You didn't take the challenge?”

“Duh. She will be looking to see if someone is checking up on her. I spoofed an IP address from Australia, from the Sidney Duelists Academy. She won't think it weird because young duelists are encouraged to look to other, older duelists to learn strategy.” Going back to the original subject she revealed “Her brother is a known dissident with terrorist group affiliations. The groups have been credited with several bombings in the last few years.” She looked around the group. “She has the connections to do this.”

“But why would she?” Professor Hawkins asked softly. “She has no reason to do this.”

Rebecca and Anzu snorted in unison. That caught Seto's attention. “You know something?”

Anzu gave him a disdainful look while Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Of course she has reason. She thought she was irresistible and wanted you and Yugi. You both shot her down.”

Rebecca chuckled “Yeah, and what made it even more insulting is you didn't acknowledge you were doing it.” The blond girl fell into giggles. “You guys crushed her by not even noticing her. She practically lap-danced Yugi and she was all over you Kaiba.”

“I noticed, it just didn't matter.” Seto shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

Yugi blushed “I didn't know what she wanted but I wasn't mean to her.”

Anzu smiled and patted his hand. “Of course not. That made it worse. She didn't even matter enough to get mad at.”

Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped in shock, shaking his head slowly from side-to-side. “That would make her blow stuff up? Kill people?”

“No, not to normal people.” Seto put in dryly. “Most women pout, bitch to family and friends, then go shopping.” He frowned. “I know she showed up at Matashi and Aishira's, I know it looks bad. But that doesn't seem like motive enough to kill.”

“Add in that after that duel she fell into obscurity. She made a fool of herself in a highly publicized event. It is very powerful motivator for revenge.” Rebecca was still puzzling it out. It really was an extreme reaction for someone.

“Then why attack everyone? Why not just us?” Yugi gestured between himself and Kaiba. “If she hates us why attack Pegasus and the von Schroeder's?”  
\  
Mokuba shifted and looked up at his brother for an answer, Seto frowned in thought. “There has to be more, perhaps a company we don't know about? I don't know.”

The younger Jounouchi laughed “Geesh Kaiba. Of course ya don't know, 'cause, duh, yer not crazy. Fer ya ta understand ya gotta think like th' crazy bitch.” He gave the brunet a teasing look. “Yer weird an' ya can be cold but ya ain't crazy, at least not that kinda crazy.”

“Thanks.” Seto said dryly, giving him a hard look. “I didn't know you had your degree in psychology – Doctor Jounouchi.” He meant it as teasing, a parry to the blond's playfulness. It never occurred to him that he'd just slammed the other man's lack of education, inability to go to college due to lack of money, in his face. He only saw the way Katsuya shut down.

Hurt, and angry because he was hurt, Katsuya just averted his head to glare at the ground. “I'ma go help out the guys with the wood.” Daringly he gave Seto a glare. “I'll leave figurin' out th' bitch ta ya 'educated' people.” Wheeling around he stomped off.

Honda and the others were just coming up the long hall. “Hey. Only one load left.”

“I'll get it. You guys go get warm. Zigfried has tea made.” The emotional storm in his golden eyes convinced them to go on. Only Honda hesitated. “Man, are ya sure? It's damn cold out and you don't even have your coat.”

“I'm wearing long sleeves. I'll be fine.” Lowering his voice slightly he confided “I need some breathin' room. I gotta think.”

Honda's eyes narrowed with concern. “Do you need to talk?” When the blond shook his head, he nodded “Okay but remember I'm here for you.”

“Thanks Man.” Jou nodded and moved out into the courtyard. Rather than go to the small pile of chopped wood, he wandered around the winter-dead, weedy area. He'd done a little in the yard but not much since the major portion of his time was taken up repairing the inside once he managed to pull together the supplies he'd needed. When he first arrived and was working on the outside he'd discovered that one section had once been a sitting area with a tiny koi pond with what looked to be an elegantly simple waterfall. He'd spent some time getting the general rubbish and overgrowth out of the area and once the worst of it was cleared he'd focused on the pond. He went to the darkened corner and started putzing around as he grumbled to himself. "What did Kaiba think he was doin messin' with my head like that? I won't stand fer bein' jerked around like dat. I ain't gonna end up like my dad. I ain't gonna wait around for some rich prick ta notice me or figure out dat I'm worth more than some business an' I'm done puttin' my heart on hold. He's 'interested' an' thinks we'll 'enjoy it.' If I wanted ta just 'enjoy' it I would have been with some guy before now."

He began re-stacking the stones for the waterfall in the koi pond just to help burn off the agitation he felt. With a heartfelt sigh he squeezed his eyes closed as he remembered his failed attempts to get involved with a couple of women, and his inevitable inability to forget his craving to be with someone who didn't want him. Not that that was true any longer.

Kaiba was interested and wanted him to know, now that he'd figured out they swung the same way. Jou snorted derisively. Educated don't count for much if that so-called genius couldn't tell his gate swung both directions. Fuck interested, fuck idiot geniuses, and while he was at it fuck education. Most educated people had no common sense. He'd take common sense over some piece of paper any day. He was worth more than that stupid paper anyway. He was smart, funny and had a lot of love ta give. He wanted love and he wasn't gonna wait for some educated genius idiot ta give it to him. He was so lost in firming his decisions he didn't hear the soft footfalls come up behind him.

Jou dropped a water-smoothed stone the size of a grapefruit as the silky smooth voice came from behind him. "Jounouchi-san,” The voice hesitated, then a coy laugh “No, I will call you Katsuya, to avoid confusion with your father. You seem distressed about something. Have you gotten into an altercation? I noticed that you appear to have bruised your lips. Did you perhaps trip and hit a wall or something?"

Jou just grunted and repositioned the stone on top of the others in the pond, then turned and faced the tall suave man behind him. "Set ... it's nothin ta worry about." he said and returned to moving another, slightly larger stone into place.

Zigfried ignored the implied dismissal and stepped closer. “Katsuya did Seto get into another scuffle with you while you were out? He has a brutal side that is often hidden but I simply don't understand why he would consider this an appropriate time to raise a hand against the one who is providing him shelter? Please, Katsuya, let me have a look at the damage he's inflicted and see if there is something I can do to make it better." Jou felt the other man's thumb gently stroke his cheek as his chin was turned in the direction of the other man. A small shiver chased down his spine. Not unpleasant, just different. Remembering his earlier thoughts, he allowed his face to be turned as he stood straight, leaving the stones in their pile.

A delicate fingertip traced over his lips. Sadly the pink-haired man sighed. “Ah, Katsuya, Seto has such a punishing fist but he didn't mar the rest of your beautiful face. The thumb that had formerly caressed his cheek now slid over his still swollen and tender lips.

That surprised Jou enough that he flinched away slightly. Women were beautiful, not guys. Well except Kaiba but... "He .. I ... Look Zigfried, it ain't none of your business what happened. I'm fine." Jou huffed as he pushed the caressing hand away. "I don't need your help, I can take care of myself just fine." Odd shivers and resolutions aside, he didn't want to be this close to the other man. It felt weird. Not wrong, just weird.

Jou turned back to the waterfall stones and began arranging them again. " I never said he hit me or nothin', you just assumed it and ya know what that makes ya right?"

It was the pink haired man's looked startled and confused. "You mean he didn't hit you? What did he do to cause this upset? And the bruise? How did he ... ?"

Jou stood and turned around, keeping his voice low so the people inside wouldn't hear him, "Look, I said what happened between Seto and me was none of your business. I don't want ta talk about it." That was as blunt as could be. Unfortunately, Jou found himself caught by the picture of Zigfried in the moonlight. Spun frosted-rose hair and eyes glinting silver, in an elegant face that, now that he looked, he could see had a clear resemblance to Kaiba Seto. Maybe they were related? In either case, for the first time he saw someone other than Seto as beautiful. Maybe if he could see that in Zigfried, maybe... Unconsciously, tilted his head slightly and parted his lips.

A thoughtful expression crossed the taller man's face as he reached out again and held Jou's chin lightly. He'd seen the flicker in the moon-gold eyes. The confusion was obvious but so were the questions. Perhaps there was still time. Laughing softly, he whispered doubtfully. "Seto and you? My aren't you being bold using his first ... oh ... Oh I understand now. Katsuya, was it your first kiss from a man?” When he saw the slight acknowledgment in Jou's eyes he shook his head sadly. “Your first kiss and he mangled it so badly, bruising your lips and probably acting the complete caveman." Zigfried stepped to the side and leaned in closer to Jou.

His curiosity and hormones rising, Jou stood perfectly still trying to decide if he wanted more. Out the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of gold, and a voice he never thought to hear again rumbled “Jounouchi, no. Rebound affairs never work out and only cause pain. Talk to Kaiba or just take some time, but don't do this. You will regret it.”

Cutting his eyes to the flicker, he saw nothing. Mentally shrugging it off, Jou sighed and decided that if his mind was so against this that it was conjuring spirits of ancient pharaohs, it really was a bad idea and he knew it. “Uh... look. I...” Gently he tried to extricate himself from the pink-haired man's embrace.

A tender glance made Jou swallow hard. It was a bad thing, he knew that, but he'd been lonely for so long that the caring in that look, the wanting, made his heart skip a beat. If only Seto would look at him like that.

“Katsuya, don't be afraid. I promise you I won't hurt you like that lout did. You should know that a proper first kiss should be as gentle as the caress of a butterfly's wing. Barely skimming the lips and leaving you breathless in anticipation of the next fleeting delightful caress. I will show you, with your permission."

Jou put his hands on the other man's chest but wasn't sure if he wanted to lean forward or push away. He felt the hand on his back slowly sliding up to pull him in as the hypnotic, smoldering, half open soft gray eyes drew nearer. They promised so much of what he needed. He barely heard the deep voice of the Pharaoh calling urgently. “Jounouchi don't. He is playing with you like a snake with a bird. Snap out of it. This won't work. You know...”

“May I drive that horrible experience from your mind Katsuya?” Zigfried whispered.

Closing his eyes tightly, he dropped his chin and shook his head. Second best would never do, especially now that he knew what the real thing felt like. “Nah, I don't want...”

"You left your jacket inside, so I thought I'd bring it out here so you'd stay warm. It wouldn't do for you to get sick." came the voice of Seto from a few feet away. "But it looks like you found another way to stay warm tonight." Jou scrambled out of Zigfried's arms, staring in horror and shame at the brunet standing quietly behind them. How long had he been there? What had he heard? What had he seen? His tone had been mild, the words pointed and insinuating but his eyes were flaming with intense emotions.

Jou had a feeling Seto had seen his yearning and doubt, his curiosity and yes, even his interest. How was he ever going to face the brunet again. He probably thought Jou was a man-whore.

Seto turned his eyes to the man who had dared to touch the blond. If looks could kill Zigfried would have been six-feet under at that moment. Seto's eyes softened slightly as he turned his gaze back to Jou, "Here, take this, and you might want to listen to your friend. And remember snakes are cold blooded reptiles who slither around uninvited. They'll steal all the heat you have to give and leave you ice cold without a second thought. " He said, tossing the worn jacket to Jou.

Once Seto turned to go into the house Jou noticed a softly glowing form that he'd missed before. Blinking, he tried to clear his eyes and squint into the darkness. In an instant the gold flickered out of sight. Jou took several steps far away from Zigfried wrapping the jacket around himself and chuckled nervously. "Well I think I need to go inside ta warm up a bit. I didn't realize just how cold I was until now. Bring in th' wood will ya?" Then Jou scurried into the house just behind the glowing form of the spirit.

Zigfried sighed and picked up the small pile of wood, then quickly went into the house himself while he set about coming up with another way to steal a kiss from the luscious blond.

****

Seto fed another stick of wood on the glowing fire. Around him people were sprawled out trying to sleep. He'd taken second fire-watch, Honda drawing first and Leon drawing third. The only person of their group not sleeping in the room and adjoining halls, was Jounouchi. He'd declared his room off limits and said he was going to sleep. Seto's hopes of spending the night there with him had been dashed by the blond's hasty retreat.

Given the scene he had witnessed earlier, it hadn't been a surprise. Jounouchi was confused and needy right now. Something Zigfried knew and wasn't above exploiting, damn him. How dare that asshole criticize their kiss. Yes it had been rough but it had been satisfying to both of them. Delicate as butterfly's wings his ass. Jounouchi didn't want or need that. But double damn the pink-haired freak for picking up on the fact that it was a first guy kiss. If Seto had known it wouldn't have changed their kiss, or so he told himself, but he would have … have... at least gone a little easier on shoving him against the wall and engaging in a very enjoyable frotting session.

He was contemplating the flames, going over the events of the day, when a tall form sat next to him. Surprised, he turned to see Jounouchi's father settling in. "Jounouchi-san." He whispered as quietly as possible.

“Save it Kaiba.” Just like his son, the elder Jounouchi did not use an honorific.

"Is there something you wanted?" He scooted back slightly, keeping a wary eye on the older man. His abdomen still burned and ached from the earlier blow.

Several moments of silence passed before the elder responded. "My son's like me in a lotta ways. I... I ain't sorry I hit ya, but ya gotta right ta know why I did it."

"You mean you have a reason besides prejudice and stupidity?" Seto couldn't keep the sneer back. That punch had hurt.

In a gesture that reminded Seto strongly of his son, the elder Jounouchi scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, but, it ain't prejudice or stupidity. I don't want him ta make th' same mistakes I made. See... She was like you. His mom I mean. She was from a rich family, or what was rich ta me. See, my family were furniture makers for th' royal house back a few generations . Then th' style changed ta modern manufacturin' and hand made furniture was outta fashion. My family didn't have no way ta earn a livin' so they got stuck farmin' out in da sticks. We was so poor we didn't have runnin' water or even a bathroom until I was about five. I knew we was poor an' I thought she was rich. Her family owned this shop an' she... she always wore nice clothes. And she was beautiful.” He shook his head, falling silent for a moment before picking up the thread of his story.

“So beautiful it hurt ta look at her. I met her when we was in school together. I fell for her so hard it was like gettin' hit with a brick. I... I was rough on her, callin' her names an' stuff. I knew she would never like me 'cause I was so poor and stupid but I wanted her attention. I can do anything with my hands, but I just... I don't like book learnin'.

He sighed and shook his head "I can't even say dat. 'Cause th' truth is I just never tried with it. All I ever wanted ta do is work with my hands." He shifted slightly, turning to look at the brunet sitting perfectly still next to him. "One day we got inta a big fight at a dance. I was jealous because she was holdin' hands with some guy and... and I started up with her. She was so wound up she followed me out ta th' hall, then all th' way ta th' boys bathroom. She yelled at me an' I yelled back, sayin' horrible things, then just ta shut me up she kissed me. Fuck, it was the best thing in th' world I have ever felt. Even right now I can say I ain't ever felt nothing that good. One second we was yellin' an' the next we were kissin' like it was th' end of the world. We... Katsuya was conceived that night

The older man gulped and swallowed. "I tried so hard. It was our last year of school so we got married and I got a job. Her family disowned her 'cause she married me. While I worked she stayed in school then went ta a college while I worked at a factory building fine furniture. I... I thought we was happy. Then she had Shizuka an' she... she had th' doctor fix it so she can't have more kids. She didn't discuss it with me, but I always wanted lots of kids. I thought we... but then things changed. She finished college an' wanted to get a job. I said okay an' got my boss ta arrange m'schedule ta where I could work nights an' take care of da kids durin' th' day. We was supposed ta be together in th' evenin's for dinner and maybe a movie. Family time ya know? It didn't happen. She... then things really changed. Instead of spendin' evenings at home she would go to business parties, 'mixers' she called 'em. Said she needed them ta succeed."

The proud blond head lowered slightly. "I tried ta go with her ta these mixers but I could tell I embarrassed her. I was too rough an' stupid. It all crashed down on us at one party when a guy put his hand on her ass and I knocked him across th' room. I embarrassed th' hell outta her. She couldn't take it any more." His shoulders slumped "Turns out it was her boss an' him touchin th' women was common. Th' next week she walked out an' took Shizuka with her."

"Hnnn and you have a point to telling me this?" Seto whispered, but there was no mistaking the snarky tone. None of that explained why the imbecile had hit him. He wasn't the older man's ambitious wife or a grabby boss.

"Yeah, th' point is, I still love her an' I'd give almost anythin' ta get her back. That's th' way I'm made. My son's made th' same way. When he falls, he's gonna fall hard, an' it'll be forever. Look, I know it ain't th' same with two guys, but it is th' same with his heart. An' yer more highbrow than she was. Yer wantin' him right now, but what about a few years from now? What about when he embarrasses ya at some fancy party? What about when he comes home all sweaty and dirty an' makes a mess or blurts out somethin' stupid that has all yer fancy friends laughing at him and you for having him around? I don't want him ta be like me, just goin' through th' motions, hurtin' everyday, starvin' fer somethin' he can't have. Leave him alone an' let him have a chance ta find someone he has a future with."

"What makes you think I want anything to do with him?" It was weak, but it was the best he could come up with in the storm that was overtaking his emotions.

"I may not swing th' same way, but I do know somethin' about hormones an' attraction. I've watched you two square off on TV. There have been a couple times when I thought ya was gonna grab him and fuck him blind right then an' there. Ya usually cover it with some insult before ya walk away leavin' him so pissed he can't see straight. I used ta use th' same tactic with her. I'm sayin' now, if ya hurt him, if ya use him an' throw him away or ya lead him on an' give him hope only ta crush him, I'll hunt ya down and kill ya. My life ain't worth spit anyway, but my boy has a real shot at bein' happy."

“Do you think I'm afraid of you?” Seto didn't know whether to be pissed or amused.

"Fuck no I don't. I think yer thinking I'm just a washed up old man. But I'm tellin' ya straight out. Leave m'boy alone. We both know there ain't no future for him with ya. I think... I think he might have a future with Moutou Yugi. They are close friends an' I know Katsuya cares for him." Standing abruptly the older man moved down the hall, back to his mat.

The room was silent for a few moments. Just as Seto turned back to the fire, another form sat beside him. In the dim, flickering lights, he recognized Yugi's spiky hair. “Now what?”

An almost soundless voice answered. “He just insulted you and you let him walk away.”

“You were listening?” Seto lifted a curious brow. Yugi seemed different in the firelight.

“Of course. I am impressed by your self control. You must want his good will very badly. First he insults you by thinking you are as weak as that pathetic, stupid, girl he trapped into marriage and second threatened you. Yet you didn't rip at him for comparing you to someone who obviously had no moral strength, intelligence, or pride. And you had the compassion not to laugh at his pitiable threat.”

“You call her weak, stupid, and pathetic? Interesting. Why don't you feel bad for both of them?” He invited an elaboration.

“Weak for allowing herself to be trapped. That is something you would never allow – unless you wanted to be trapped. He doesn't see that at all, and you didn't point it out. You are learning self-control.” The spike-haired man shrugged. “She made her choices, to be with him and to bear her son, and a daughter. They were innocent victims and I feel no pity for someone who chooses dross over true gold. She left a true love for the glitter of dross. You... you have learned to tell the difference.” A silent shrug, “That is why you would never do what she did. Not that he can see that. It will take a long time to break through his distrust.” Eyes that danced crimson in the firelight glanced over at him. “Did you see, earlier?” Abruptly he changed the subject.

“See what?” Seto had a good idea, he wasn't going to open up to Yugi any further than he had to.

“Your lover's confusion and yearning of course.” The strange eyes turned back to the fire.

“That's none of your business and he is not my lover.” Coldly he snubbed the other man. How dare Yugi try to interfere.

“Of course it is. I care for both of you. Are you angry with him for being curious? For expressing needs you haven't met? For being lonely and wanting to be held? You've left him alone for a long time, since Duelist's Kingdom. Six years is an eternity when you are waiting for someone to love you.”

“You don't have a clue what you're talking about. Six years? He hasn't been interested six hours.”

“That's not true and you know it. Keep refusing to admit the truth and not see his needs and he will go to someone else out of pure loneliness.” Shaking his head at the man's stubbornness, Yugi stood.

“What makes you think I care one way or the other?” He did but since when did Yugi say things that bluntly?

“The fact that you can communicate to me speaks for itself, Cousin.” In a flickering dance of flames the form beside him melted away. Seto whipped his head around to Yugi's pallet only to find the smaller man mounded beneath the covers, burrowed into his grandfather for added warmth. Even as he watched, a dark shadow snuggled into the back of the other man.

Doubting his eyes, mentally grumbling about firelight, stress and sexual frustration, Seto turned back to feeding the fire. His watch ended in twenty minutes, and he wanted to sleep. Maybe if he got a few hours rest things would be clearer in the morning. He hoped Leon woke on time.

He had nothing to worry about. A low beep and stirring in the area the von Schroeder's were sleeping told him that Leon had set his watch. The teen crawled from under the blanket, and after a quick nod to Seto, picked his way to the toilet, then the washroom. He was back in just a few minutes. With a quick nod Seto turned to where his brother was curled inexplicably into Pegasus's back. Deciding to use the toilet before bed, he nimbly stepped through the resting bodies and slipped in the small room.

Washing his face, he studied his lips, pursing them slightly. They were sore, and he could see some swelling and very slight bruising. He didn't bruise easily so it was possible that the pink-haired poacher was right, maybe he'd been too rough with Jounouchi.

With a sharp sigh, he wondered if he should go see if the idiot was awake, worrying himself about something so trivial. If he was asleep, Seto would just go back to his own mat. But if he was awake fretting he'd find some way to put the blond's mind at ease. Perhaps a kiss as 'soft as a butterfly's wing' would help. Damn the freak. If he'd been right about it being Jounouchi's first man-kiss then he could have easily overwhelmed him. What he'd thought was a mutual kiss with Jou hanging on for dear life could have been less pleasure and more uncertainty and confusion. Well shit he'd definitely have to go upstairs now.

Or not. The distinctive figure standing at the base of the stairs told him that Jounouchi was awake. But was he worrying or something else?

Jounouchi saw Kaiba come out of the toilet and firmed his resolve. He'd spent the last few hours examining his feelings for the brunet, and everything that had happened between them, not just today but in the past as well. He had come to a decision. If Kaiba was interested in more than 'fun', but in something that could be real, then he was too. But if Kaiba just wanted a good time, then he would tell the brunet to stick his 'interest' where the sun don't shine. He deserved more and he wouldn't settle for a cheap imitation of it. Pitching his voice low he whispered “Kaiba... Ya done in there?”

“Yes.” He moved aside quickly, so Jou could go to the bathroom. Of course he'd wait for him to finish.

“Good. Ya feel like comin' up ta my room for a few minutes? I... I wanna talk to ya.”

Seto blinked at him, slightly startled. He hadn't expected the blond to take such a forward approach. Bemused, he nodded and followed the blond upstairs.

As they disappeared from view, the elder Jounouchi moved to the bottom the stairs, waiting for the rich-prick to come back down with his tail tucked firmly between his legs. He was sure his son was finally over that crush and was smart enough to send the jerk away. His Neko was always looking toward the future and he'd admitted there was no future in his feelings for Kaiba Seto.

It had been a huge relief. He hadn't been blind to the fact that the girls his son had been involved with all bore a resemblance to the other man, but he'd started to hope when Jou began to see more of Moutou Yugi. He hadn't caught them in any kind of embrace or heard them having sex, as he had with the girls Jou had been involved with, but there had been such caring and friendship between them. Besides, his son had been making noises about wanting to walk the other side. Not something he approved of necessarily, but something he could understand. He knew what bitches women could be.

Movement nearby caught his attention. With a slight frown he saw the pink haired 'Zigfried' move over to the other young man tending the fire. Someone said that the smaller one was the androgynous person's brother. He still didn't have a clue if pink-hair was male or female, he honestly couldn't tell. Long pink hair and rose suit? No guy he knew would be caught dead like that. Probably a cosplayer or cross-dresser. Whatever it was, he didn't like the way it was sniffing around his boy. Put his back up as bad as rich-prick. Warily he kept his eye on the two by the heater. When 'pinky' moved towards the stairs, he sighed and stood up, planning words as they met at the stairs.

“He's got company.” Blunt, but the only way he could think of discouraging the pink-haired - it.

“I know. I'd like to speak to them both.” Zigfried gave his sweetest smile. “I am worried about something and would like to discuss it.”

“It can wait for when they come down. Right now I'm guessin' they are talkin' or sleepin'. Yer not bleedin' so it can wait.” He settled himself into a barring stance on the stairway. “Go lay down or keep yer brother company.”

For a moment the other man hesitated, worrying his lip, then leaned forward and whispered, “Jounouchi-san, I am concerned about Kaiba and your son. Kaiba Seto has made it clear he is interested in your son in a more than friendly way. Jou is rather naive and vulnerable to him. I... I believe Kaiba may be... manipulating or taking advantage of him.” Dropping his voice even lower, so that the older man had to strain, he confided “Jou told me that Kaiba kissed him earlier. It upset him very badly.”

As if he needed reminding of the kiss he'd interrupted. “Yeah I know about dat. An' I know dat m'son handled it then too. He don't need yer help.” Adjusting his stance, he made it be known that Zigfried wasn't going to get past him. His son didn't need any help with this. Giving an upward glance that unknowingly showed his concern, he settled down to wait. After a moment Zigfried moved back to sit beside his brother.

Once Seto was in the bedroom he stood aside, waiting to take his cue from the blond. His slightly arched brows climbed higher when Jou closed the door and sat down onto the futon saying “Sit down. Ya gotta be beat.”

Rather than try to disguise it, he sank onto the futon gratefully. “Thank you." Seto was too tired to play games and wear his normal mask much less play verbal games, asking bluntly, "So... you wanted to talk?” He had a fair idea, but he wasn't going to open the subject.

“Yeah.” For a moment Jou looked down and fiddled with the worn edge of his simple yakuta before lifting his gaze to meet his eyes squarely. The intensity in that look made Seto's heart skip a beat. “Ya said yer interested in me, ya kissed me and... stuff.” He took a deep breath and let it out, still holding Seto's gaze. “I wanta know what that means. When ya say interested do ya mean... just fuckin'? Or do ya mean ya want...” He hesitated and blushed deeply but continued to hold Seto's eyes, plowing on determinedly. “Do ya want ta get ta know each other, maybe look at somethin' serious?”

Seto couldn't help it, he goggled. Nobody asked things like that so openly, bluntly. What the hell was the idiot thinking? “I... uh... what kind of person asks questions like that? Jounouchi don't you know how you leave yourself open?” Not only was he shocked, but he was concerned. If Jou was that open and vulnerable to just anyone he could get hurt.

His response earned a small bitter smile from the blond. “Yeah I do. But ya ain't ever lied ta me, not straight out. Sure ya bluff and hide stuff, but ya ain't ever lied. I figure you'll tell me th' truth either way. I wouldn't trust anyone 'cept you an' Yugi ta be straight with me about dis.”

That made the brunet falter a second. Jounouchi was showing him a very rare, almost unheard of, kind of trust. He could think of only one person he'd extend that trust to. Jounouchi had named two. Abruptly he remembered what Jou's father had said, about Jou caring for and possibly having a future with, Moutou Yugi. Frowning slightly, he nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

He wouldn't take that trust lightly no matter what. He returned a small measure of it. Not all, it was too soon, but a soupcon. “I... I have wanted you... I've been physically attracted to you for years.” His lips curled slightly in self-mockery. “I've always wanted to know if you were loud in bed... wanted to hear for myself... And you have an incredible body. As for anything else... I don't know. I thought after you worked yourself free of the... where you were at socially I would contact you. I was disappointed when you appeared to be going nowhere. This place... the time and effort. That's changed things in my mind.”

When the blond lowered his head again Seto sighed and gently tilted it back up by his chin. “I trust you more than I trust almost everyone else. When this happened I could have gone to Yugi or someone else, but I chose you. I know I said it was because nobody would look for me with you and that is true, but it's also because I didn't have a doubt you would help me.” He shrugged uneasily, feeling out of his depth trying to explain something he barely acknowledged. “You used to amuse me, make me laugh. I know you hated it but to me it was invaluable. I had forgotten happiness. I needed the laughter you gave me and I've missed it. You also impress me with your courage and your drive. Your courage I knew about, but your drive, ambition and talent, those are new aspects of you and I like them. To be honest if you were a unambitious lazy dog like I presumed, I might fuck you but I'd never want more. I didn't try to do that because I trust and like you too much to treat you like a casual lay. If you were lazy then a relationship between us is futile. It takes a lot of work to make any relationship work and it would take huge amounts of effort and determination for it to work out between us. We are both stubborn and we have different approaches to life.”

Jou stiffened and averted his eyes even as Seto's firm touch kept him from turning his face away. Not by a flicker of an eyelash did he show the rage and helpless despair coursing through him. Kaiba liked and trusted him but he was too low class and lazy to love. He couldn't even blame Kaiba or call him cruel. Jou knew he'd asked for the brutal honesty he'd received. “Yeah, I guess... sorta makes sense. I... I guess that I can understand why ya don't wanna put that kinda work inta somethin' serious. We're both young so... it's not like it's gonna ruin m'life...” He shifted away from the brunet's hand. The touch only taunted him with what he will never have - Kaiba Seto. “Thanks fer bein' honest. I... I'd appreciate it if ya just let it go an' not push. 'cause I ain't inta...” He gasped as Seto pounced, pinning him back against the futon. “Kaiba what da fuck?”

“You were running away and not hearing me. I am interested, yes in sex, but with what I know of you now, that you are hard working, talented and ambitious I want to get to know you better and see where it leads.” He smiled fleetingly. “That is as honest as I can be. Is that enough for you? Enough to try?”

It was more than Jou had ever expected. He had honestly expected to be laughed at and ridiculed. He'd completely misread Kaiba's honesty. “Yeah, I... uhm..." He trailed off as realization hit him like a hammer and joy began to bubble. A smile tilted his lips and he laughed softly "Holy shit, you just... I just... We... oh my gawd!" Eyes wide and sparkling like a starstruck girl's he tugged at the arms Kaiba was still holding. "We're... we're gonna be a couple? Dates, and kissin' an' stuff?" The sparkle dimmed slightly "Just each other right? Nobody else? Yer not with anyone are ya? I'm not."

Seto met that shining gaze with his own eyes warm and slightly amused. "Yes we are an official couple, dates, kissing and a lot more if we both agree. And yes monogamous. I'm not with anyone and I'm glad to know you aren't." He was rewarded by a megawatt smile that caused a stir of warmth in his chest. "Your first official act of my boyfriend is to tell me where you want me to sleep. I'm perfectly fine sharing your futon but..."

Colour tinted Jou's cheeks a rosy hue. "Ah... earlier was different. I mean... uh..." Then he smiled slightly. "You need to go back down and be with your brother. He's hurt an' might need your help. I... I'll stay up here, but... uhm... the heat from the stove is rising and heating up here so take my space heater. Oh an' I got a couple spare Yukata. You can gimme yours and Mokuba's clothes an' I'll wash 'em. I gotta do mine."

Seto lifted a brow. "Acting like a housewife already?" He teased.

More color rose. "Don't be an ass. I'm too hyped to sleep and I thought I'd work on the water heater. It's a Chofu, outside by the fountain. We have plenty of wood from the arches and beams I replaced. Did you notice the deck in back? It covers an in-ground hot tub. The fittings to the input valve rusted and I just got the ones I ordered online two days ago. I brought them here yesterday thinkin' I'd work on it this weekend. They are in the front room. I'm gonna go install... Hey where ya goin'?"

"Lets get the fittings and tools. I'll help you. A hot bath and clean clothes sound like... heaven."

"It's gonna be messy, and I thought you were tired."

"I'm more filthy than tired. My hair itches with ash." He pulled Jou to his feet. "Get back into your dirty clothes. No point in ruining the Yukata."

Jou sighed and shrugged. "Okay but you know even after we get it fixed it'll be at least three hours for the water to heat?"

"Three hours to clean out the tub doesn't seem like a long time. From what I saw it is at least a six person tub."

"Yeah, or more. It... I ain't had the cover off yet. It was too heavy and it wasn't a thing until I was sure about th' heater. Besides if th' Chofu works I can always run the pipe into th' house an' use it for dishes and showers an' stuff while I'm workin' on th' place." He gave Seto a laughingly chagrined look. "I hate cold showers."

"Me too." Seto allowed his amusement to show through, then revealed just a small piece of himself. "I bribed the janitor at school to turn on the hot water in one of the stalls after my class."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha give him? I stayed after school three times a week and cleaned up the science lab. He had a weak stomach and hated to clean up frog guts." Jou shared, his eyes dancing with memories and laughter.

"Hmm... I gave him two annual passes to Kaibaland Domino. He liked to take his nephew." Seto chuckled slightly. "He was a con man. We had gym together the last two years of school."

Seto gave him a 'get real' look. "Of course. I'm surprised you do. School was something you suffered through."

That earned Seto a rich chuckle. "Yer kiddin' right? The hot guy I'm dyin' ta do running around in shorts and a tight tee? Then all naked and wet in th' shower? I prayed daily that it would never end. Besides it was th' only hot shower I could get! No way was I gonna miss..." Jou broke off as he realized what he said, lowering his head with shame. Kaiba didn't need to know about how bad it had been back then. "Ah... speakin' of hot showers, why don't you go down. I'll change and be right down. Uhm... it's still cold out but there's some workman's gloves in the toolbox so we should be okay."

Seto knew, just by the defensive set of Jou's shoulders that he didn't want to pursue that topic. Besides what would be the point? Anything either of them said would be embarrassing. "Okay." He kept his tone easy. With a small nod he turned and left.

He was surprised to find his new boyfriend's father seated on the bottom stair. "Jounouchi-san." He greeted cautiously. He knew the man was not going to be happy when he found out that he had disregarded the warning he'd been given.

"Took you long enough." The older man grunted. "I was beginnin' ta think ya'd charmed yer way inta his bed."

"It's not your business." Seto forced himself to say as civilly as possible, "But if you must know Jou wanted to talk to me about a Chofu heater he has. We're going to fix it as soon as he comes down." He was not going to announce to the disapproving father that they had just agreed to trying a relationship. That was something Jou had to decide to tell his father.

"Eh? Why would he want you to help?" An insulting gaze raked him up and down. "It's obvious you don't know the blade from the shank of a screwdriver."

Seto bit his tongue, fighting the urge to decimate the man. Without a word or a look he stepped past him. The slap of feet on the landing and tread down the stairs told him Jou - his Jou - was following. A mumbled "Dad go ta bed. I'll talk to ya later." Then, "Seto, c'mon you can carry th' parts an' I'll grab th' toolbox." 

The older man gave his son a long look before slowly nodding. "If you're sure, Son."

"Yeah, Dad. It's all good." Katsuya said softly, giving his father a light jostle as the other man walked towards his sleeping pallet.

Seto didn't grace the Schroeder brothers with so much as a sneer as he passed. There was no need. It was obvious by the way Jounouchi brushed by them without responding to their whispered calls that he was too intent on his task to pay attention to them. When Zigfried reached out to touch his arm the blond sidestepped and sent a killing glare towards the pink-haired man. It was plain to even the most obtuse that Jounouchi didn't want the other man to touch him.

Jou was back in less than a minute. He shoved a surprisingly heavy box into Seto's hands, hefted his heavy metal tool box onto his shoulder and nodded. "Let's go."

With the aid of a huge area flashlight, they made their way to the hot tub. The heater was hidden in what Seto first took for a wooden bench, but when Jou flipped up the lid and dropped the side, not only could he see the cylindrical heater, but the tubes and pipes leading not only to the hot tub enclosure but also to a smaller cylinder tucked behind it. It was obviously old but in surprisingly good condition. He set the box of what he assumed were the replacement parts and stepped closer, eyeing it thoughtfully. Appraisingly, he ran his hands over and around the devices, tubes and pipes. "Jounouchi... this is in great shape. It only needs the hoses changed and a filter installed. It won't take long at all. If you have a splitter pipe with a valve we could siphon hot water from this directly to..." He broke off when Jou held up a distinctive pipe fitting. "You already thought of it."

"And said so. I have ten lengths of tube and fittings in the storage shed. Instead of metal or PVC pipes I got flexible hose tubes. I didn't want to make permanent changes to it until I was almost done." Then "Filter? I don't know what ya mean. It needs a filter?"

"The small box behind the large one is a filtration system. It cleans out oils and organic material from the water. Some are disposable but..." Seto opened the filter box and gave a soft 'ah'. "This is a reusable one. It doesn't appear in bad shape. It needs to be cleaned with something alkaline."

"I make my own cleaner out of washing soda, hot water and dish soap. It works great and don't wreck stuff. An old lady on my block showed me. Will that be okay?" Jou was looking dubiously at the grime encrusted circle in Seto's hand.

"It's exactly what is needed. Why don't you work on the Chofu while I work on the filter and attaching the the tubes to the filter unit?"

"Yeah, we can run the long one into the house when it gets light out. Flashlight has a new battery but it's only gonna be good for a couple hours. I didn't buy it with the AC adapter."

"We should get most, if not all of this done." Seto smiled, his teeth a flash of white in the darkness. "If we hurry."

Katsuya took the hint and bent to his task. Seto, after a small glance at his boyfriend's cute butt, knelt beside the filtration system.

They finished just as the flashlight died away. It was still dark out and they reluctantly agreed to go back up to Katsuya's room to wait for sunrise.

Once in his room Katsuya slid out of his filthy clothes, leaving only his boxers in place. They covered as much as shorts and he honestly didn't see an issue. Seto was his boyfriend, hopefully lover. Besides they had seen each other naked once a day for several months.

Seto, after a faintly surprised look, did the same. Without hesitation they settled onto the futon, Seto curled around Katsuya, spooning comfortably close. 

Seto smiled and nuzzled his lips against Katsuya's ear. “So, Jounouchi, may I call you Katsuya? Or perhaps Neko?”

The blond he was cuddling groaned. “Fuck I thought ya heard that. My dad has called me... look because my name is Katsuya and my dad is American it got shortened to Kat when I was little and 'cat' is the English word for Neko. It's been a private nickname since I was about five.”

“Hmmm I have a feeling I'm going to be unpopular with your father for a while. I will call you Katsuya.” He dropped a light kiss on the blond hair. “Lets go to sleep.” He chuckled and shook his head when Katsuya gave him a vaguely hopeful look. “Just sleep. We're both too tired to get anything out of more energetic activities.”

A small frown that melted into a smile crossed Katsuya's face, but he didn't respond to Seto's words, and instead offered, “Need a yukata? I have a spare.”

“I'm comfortable like this. But if you want to peek...” Seto joked.

Jou sputtered and blushed, then sputtered, “I wouldn't peek. I'm not hentai.”

"If you say so." Seto mumbled as he sighed and closed his eyes.

Gradually they relaxed, drowsing against into other's warmth, perfectly content to lay quietly. At least they were until Jou suddenly stiffened and spoke softly “Hey Seto?”

“Hmm?” He didn't try to disguise the drowsiness in his voice. Hopefully Jou would get to know his entire tonal range.

“About Zigfried, earlier.” Jou started nervously. Seto went rigid, as if hit with a cattle prod.

“Yes?” Drowsiness had faded, cool control taking it's place.

“He... he was talkin' about kisses like a butterfly...”

A small smile crept across Seto's lips. Jou wanted a goodnight kiss. “And... you want one?”

He was stunned when the blond recoiled, “Hell no. I don't kiss bugs. I never ate 'em when I was a kid an' I ain't gonna start kissin' them now. If ya ever kiss me like a bug I'm gonna kick yer ass.”

Seto was completely startled for a moment, then he chuckled quietly. Katsuya snuggled back into him, an amused, satisfied smile tipping the corners of his slightly bruised lips.

When Seto's laughter faded, he dropped a firm kiss on Katsuya's cheek. “I promise, no bug kisses.” The vague tightness in his chest faded and satisfaction took it's place. Spooning around the blond, he settled down to get some rest, as warmth that had nothing to do with the space heater spread through him.

While his body relaxed, Seto's mind turned to the events of the day. He wasn't surprised when Katsuya whispered softly "Yeah, I can't sleep either. Wanna tell me about it?"

"You should sleep." It was automatic and he knew it was futile. He was honestly surprised that so many of the people downstairs had fallen asleep. "But you won't." He huffed out a low breath. "I live in a dangerous world with corporate espionage, backbiting, double-dealing, and threats of all type, but I never considered something of this scope. I... We... make toys. This kind of attack is senseless. We, none of us are of any military significance so this kind of attack was beyond rational scope."

"Yeah, she's a wacko. But... Seto, did you read about her brother? He's th' real deal. His terrorist group believe that capitalism, democracy, or any kind of government not ruled by their faith is wrong. They believe there is too much frivolous waste in this world and instead of seeking enjoyment everyone should submit themselves to worshiping god. Anyone who don't live and believe as they do should die." Katsuya's voice broke slightly "They would kill us for bein' with each other and because we contribute to the frivolity... We deserve to die a horrible death."

"When... When did you learn all this?" More to the point "How?"

Sheepishly Katsuya rolled away from him and reached under a square mat. The small, distinctive, white case made Seto's eyes widen. "You own a Macbook?"

"Well yeah. I... uhm... I didn't want anyone ta know I had it 'cause I didn't want to answer any questions about where I got it. I got it from..." A deep blush covered his cheeks. "From my ex-girlfriend. She... She threw it at my head when I broke up with her. I caught it an' tried ta give it back but she... She told me ta shove it up my ass an' stalked off. I've tried ta give it back ta her but she won't even talk ta me."

"This is a new laptop. It debuted about six months ago. How long ago did you break up?"

"It ain't that new. It's about a year old. It don't have Snow Leopard on it. It's the 'a' model. The earliest version." That struck him as odd "You know Mac?"

"Of course. Nobody does graphics better. My design department uses them exclusively." He hesitated for a moment then asked softly "You broke up a year ago... Do you still love her?"

"Never did." Was the immediate reply. "That's why I broke it off with her. I had the same problem with her that I had with the other girl I dated. I liked them, liked sex, and they were fun, but in the end that's all it was. Like and fun. Kinda like friends with sex-perks." Katsuya rolled over and covered his head with the blanket. "I liked someone else who... Just th' thought of 'em was a lot more than... When I realized I was pretending she was someone else I broke up with her. I liked her a lot. She deserved better than bein' a stand in."

"I see. Noble of you." He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. "And me? Am I a stand in?"

The blond went so still Seto could swear he stopped breathing. Then slowly, almost painfully, the blanket lowered and the blond sat up, taking the computer from his hands. "Katsuya, answer me." Seto didn't like the way the blond refused to meet his eyes, or the odd, stoic expression on the normally mobile face.

The Macbook was shoved violently into his chest. "Turn on da computer Kaiba. It has yer answers." Refusing to say another word Katsuya pressed his lips together and stared at the wall, body rigid, fists clenched on the blankets.

"Just ans..."

"Fuck dat. Figure it da fuck out. Turn on th' damn computer." Breathing fast, face colored a deep red, the blond snarled "Yer a genius you figure it out." Ignoring the chill in the air, Katsuya threw the blankets back and surged to his feet, crossing to stare out the window at the cold black night.

Seto was tempted to ignore his order and demand more answers but he could tell by the defiant set of Katsuya's shoulders that the blond was dug in deep. As if the button would detonate a bomb, he pushed the power switch. In just a few moments he was staring at a custom desktop. It took him a few seconds before he realized exactly what he was seeing. A tall young woman with short chestnut hair and bright hazel eyes stared challengingly out at him. Her lips were firmly sculpted and her features elegant and refined. White skin contrasted beautifully with a black turtleneck that fell loosely across a small bosom to tuck into tight black leather pants. Black boots completed the picture and Seto felt his breath leave in a whoosh. She, whoever she was, bore a startling resemblance to himself.

At length he murmured "I see..." Closing the lid of the Mac and setting it aside he rose and crossed to the rigid blond. "If circumstances weren't what they are I'd show you why a stand-in could never satisfy you."

"Think I don't know how hot you are? How perfect yer gonna be?" He gave a bitter crack of laughter even as he allowed Seto to draw him back into his arms. "I've dreamed about it fer years."

"Then you're going to have to give me time to catch up." He whispered softly as he blew playfully at the back of Katsuya's neck. Now that he knew he had no competition he could relax and enjoy making the blond his. "Why don't we go get under the covers and you tell me about some of those dreams."

"And end up blue-balled?" The blond protested but allowed himself to be led back into their warm nest. Relief poured through him. Kaiba wasn't going to make fun of him for it. Jou held in his giant sigh of relief.

"Foreplay is pleasurable pain. Not quite blue-ball." Seto corrected. "Done right seduction can take days. I think we'll be out of this situation in three days. That might be just enough time to seduce you properly.

Katsuya gave a strangled gasp as a tremor shot through his body, part fear and part anticipation. "Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen."

That made Seto quirk a brow slightly. Jounouchi was doubting his prowess? "Oh?" He loved a good challenge and this could prove to be entertaining.

"Not like ya can touch me with th' others around." Katsuya was smugly confident and strangely disappointed. How could he want something he was afraid of. Besides, he had nothing to fear, his dad would put a stop to anything like that.

Seto grinned inwardly. Katsuya was about to find out that seduction was more than flowers, hearts and body parts. The mind was the most sensual organ in the body. Seduction can be achieved by allowing oneself to be seduced. Power was very arousing, especially when given as a gift. "Words can seduce, movements, even just a look. But for now... Tell me about your dreams of me." He smiled invitingly "Seduce me with your words Katsuya..."

Proving he was onto his game or completely tongue-tied. The blond picked up the small pillow and bonked him with it. “Go ta sleep ya scheming pervert.”

Amused and liking him more by the minute, Seto grabbed the pillow and tucked it under his cheek. “Yes Dear...” This time they both faded into a light doze.

Despite their intention of simply dozing and to wake as soon as it was light out, they slid into a heavy sleep. A soft knock at the bedroom door brought both of the men awake. With rueful looks and a few testy grumbles, the blond huffed and crossed to open the door. “Yeah what?”

Seto propped himself lazily up on one elbow, watching curiously, wondering who was stupid enough to interrupt them. A very sheepish Anzu stood outside the door. “Jounouchi-kun, could you come downstairs? The light has gone out in the bathroom and we...”

Jounouchi sighed and shook his head slightly “Got it. The wiring is temperamental.” He sent Seto a quick glance over his shoulder. “Want some tea?” He was sliding into his yakuta even as he spoke.

“You making it?” Seto asked apprehensively.

“No smart ass, now you are. Get downstairs and earn your keep.” Tossing him a wink that said he was joking, the blond sashayed out of the room, his yakuta billowing behind him.

Seto started to gather his clothes, intending to change, when a soft cough brought his gaze up to the doorway. Yugi stared at him with narrow red eyes. “Yugi...”

“You know who I am. The sooner you accept it the better it will be for you. I came to tell you that Zigfried did something to the light to make it not work. He's planning on trapping Jounouchi in there and attempting to... tempt him. I heard him plan it with his brother.”

Seto shrugged, confident that the rose-haired man didn't have a chance. “I'm not worried. I'm the one who held him all night and I'm the one who...”

“Who rejected and ignored him for years? I'm well aware of that, as is Zigfried and Jounouchi. One night is not going to wipe out that pain or uncertainty.”

“Jounouchi and I are together now. We've agreed to work for a relationship. He would never break that.” With a grimace of disgust he left his filthy clothes in a pile and picked up Katsuya's spare Yakuta.

“Seto, he hasn't acknowledged that he can see or hear me...” Atemu said softly.

“What does that have to do with anything? Of course he can see and hear you. You're his best friend.” Seto was fed up with arguing with this strange looking Yugi.

“Look into the history of this place Kaiba Seto. You will know why it is very important that he acknowledge me.” The spirit warned softly.

Seto was over this kind of magic-spirit, crap. With a stifled expletive he brushed past Yugi, ignoring the cold chill that touched his skin at the fleeting contact. Tea sounded wonderful and he wanted to check on his brother. He was not going downstairs to check on Jounouchi and the pink-haired freak.

Seto found that he and Jounouchi were actually the last ones awake. Everyone was grouped in the kitchen nursing cups of tea and speaking in hushed tones when he came downstairs. Outside of a few sidelong glances that seemed too knowing, most people contented themselves with mumbled greetings. Conspicuously absent were Zigfried and Jounouchi. He didn’t let himself wonder about that. He crossed to pick up a cup and pour himself some tea. “Anything new?”

Rebecca looked up from the computer screen. “Yes, but I’m not sure what to make of it. Last night Vivian Wong posted on her blog that she’d found out she was being duped to hurt people and she was going to try to make it right. That was about five minutes before she showed up at the door of your friends.”

“Hnnn… A ploy to shift suspicion?” He speculated.

“I’d have thought so except that her body was found in the remains of their house. Someone bombed it while she was waiting on the front step. She was identified immediately by her brother, who, concerned about her being out so late at night, accompanied her.” Her tone became cynical. “He’d gone back to the car to give her privacy when the place was bombed.”

“How very… Convenient.” Seto murmured softly.

“Not for her.” Rebecca retorted sharply. “I’ve been doing some digging. This brother of hers is…”

“A terrorist. I know.” Seto nodded briskly.

“You knew? How did you know? Have you had dealings with him before?” This from Pegasus.

“No. Jounouchi found the information last night. He has a Mac upstairs that he uses.”

“A Mac? Another computer?” Mokuba blinked up at him. “So that’s why you spent the night with him? Using the computer?”

“No.” Seto smiled slightly “The computer was on for just a couple minutes. Jounouchi and I were talking and sleeping mostly. But we weren't in his room all night. We were working on something outside.”

“Talking? Did you guys figure out anything else?” Otogi asked.

“Yes, we figured out…” His words were drowned out by a sudden loud bang and several thuds as something heavy and soft hit the floor in the hall, bouncing a few times. A yelp followed by enraged Deutsch curses filled the air. Everyone with the exception of Mokuba hurried into the hall to see what had happened.

Jounouchi was standing over a sprawled Zigfried rubbing his right fist in his left hand. “No means no ya damn freak. I tol’ ya, I’m with Kaiba an’ I ain’t gonna throw that away for some stupid bug kiss. He kisses like a man; not something I’d squash.” Noticing his audience he threw them a defiant glance that softened to apology as it landed on Seto, before the irate blond turned and stalked back into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Seto couldn’t help his slight chuckle before he turned and sauntered back into the kitchen. His confidence and smugness was palpable in the sway of his body and firmness of his step. “That was one of the things we figured out. We want to be together.” Hiding his grin, he picked up his tea cup and sipped delicately. He might have concealed his smile but his satisfaction oozed from his very pores.

Leon scampered down the hall to help his brother up and Honda snarled “We’re happy for you! But right now we have more important things to deal with than you finally figuring out Jounouchi is worth your time.”

“Debatable. Not much is more important, but I agree to more pressing.” Seto laid aside his tea cup and went to look over Rebecca’s shoulder. He completely ignored the limping Zigfried as his brother helped him into the room, or at least he seemed to, until he remarked sotto voce “Jounouchi hates bugs.” There were a few gasps and stifled laughs around the room. Seto contented himself with a small, smug smile.

“Matashi, Aishira, was there someone else with her when she came to your door?”

“No she was alone. We didn’t see anyone with her when we left and there wasn’t a car parked near our home.” Aishira confirmed what Seto had known.

“So he killed her, his own sister and he’s making his involvement public.” Pegasus said softly, thoughtfully.

“An example of what happens if you betray them?” Mokuba hypothesized.

“Or they were done with her and wanted her out of the way.” Zigfried put in.

“Or both. It works out well for them too. Keeps their people afraid and tied up a weak, loose end.” Seto murmured, his brain looking at the angles. “If he would kill his family he’ll kill anyone, and don’t think he doesn’t know that his people are receiving that message.” Everyone fell silent as they digested the implications, then Rebecca began typing furiously.

“What’s going on?” Seto frowned and moved to stare over her shoulder. “That can’t be right.”

“I know it can’t be but… I am tracing everything down and so far it checks out. It has to be a hoax but…” More furious typing with Kaiba offering obscure suggestions over her shoulder.

“Big brother?” Mokuba’s voice was soft, hesitant. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know Mokuba.” Was the uncharacteristic admission. “But Rebecca received an email from Vivian Wong time stamped just a few minutes ago.”

“She’s dead. How could she…” but he broke off. That’s what they were trying to figure out. Ghosts didn’t send email.

Seto turned to the soft cough obviously demanding attention. His eyes widened briefly as he saw Yugi standing next to his grandfather, and right beside him was a taller, more muscular man who looked almost exactly like Yugi. When he realized who he was seeing his eyes narrowed sharply. “What do you think?”

The ghost smirked slightly, “Careful Kaiba, only you and Yugi can see me. I’m offering my help in seeing if the girl Vivian Wong, is dead. The spirits of the dead are held in a kind of transitional place for twenty four hours to ease them past the trauma of leaving this plane. I can look for her there. It won’t take long and you will have an answer. I’ll be back in about thirty minutes.” He nodded and in a flicker of gold and shadow disappeared.

Yugi turned wide amethyst eyes on Seto. “I think we will make more sense of this on full stomachs. Let’s eat breakfast and then try to figure it out.”

“We got a problem there Yug. See I used almost all my money last night feedin' everyone. So I need ta collect more cash before we can go get more food.” Katsuya said apologetically.

“Oh, well I have a thousand yen.” He held out two five hundred yen coins. “Grandpa do you have any money on you?” The older man pulled out his wallet and rifled through the old photos and bits of paper, pulling out a couple of crumpled thousand yen bills and handing them to Jounouchi. Anzu, Honda and Rebecca held out similar amounts, with the most coming from professor Hawkins, two five thousand yen notes. The blond looked around the room expectantly “Well, yer th' moneybag's here. Get some cash. Is your wallet in your other clothes?”

Seto shook his head knowing he wouldn't find anything. He normally bought things using his cards, and he knew his brother was the same. “I only have my personal cards. I rarely carry any kind of 'cash.'” He admitted, strangely embarrassed.

Zigfried harrumphed, obviously still smarting from his very public rejection “People of our stature rarely need cash. If they don't take our cards we simply have them submit a bill. Nobody doubts our word.” He looked at the small pile of bills and coins. “Besides that should be enough for breakfast.”  
Pegasus cleared his throat slightly “I have several thousand yen on me. I like to be prepared for anything.” He gave the pink-haired man a withering look “And you obviously have never cooked a meal. The stove here is wood burning, it is keeping us warm and will also have to cook our meals. We had enough for last night but it will not last that long. The logical thing would be to buy a few cords of wood. Also, there are no utensils or tools for cooking here. A few rice pans and teapots will not do. We could get instant food I suppose, but frankly I find the salty tastelessness detestable.” He held out several bills to Jounouchi. “Get what you think we need.”

“Well Kaiba said he thinks we'll be here three days so... I'd stock up for that.” He scratched his neck with his free hand, shuffling his feet. “We gotta problem because I don't think I should be goin' out there. I'm known in this area and if people come around snoopin' it could be a problem.” He looked around the room, assessing everyone. “Well nobody here is...” Then his eyes landed on Peaches and Sakura. “Th' pictures of you guys on the television showed ya as men. You guys could go out as women and get the stuff. If th' lady at the store asks just say ya bought this place from me and are gonna fix it up.”

To their credit they didn't even flinch. They simply nodded. Peaches asked softly “Could you make a list with amounts and projected cost? We don't normally shop for food and sundries so...”  
Katsuya's father sighed and grumbled “I'll go with ya. Doubt anyone here would recognize me now. I'll wear the wig just in case though.”

Jou sent his father a grateful smile “Thanks Dad. Okay so first thing is, does anyone have any food allergies?” He gave Seto a teasing glance “Sesame still give you a rash?”

That caught Seto’s attention, even as Mokuba’s head jerked in the blond's direction. The black haired Kaiba demanded, “How did you know that?”

Jou blinked and smiled slightly while his cheeks pinkened. “Yeah, well I remember from school. We were in Home Economics together and sesame oil spilled on his fingers. He got a rash and his hand swelled.”

Until he said it, Seto hadn’t remembered the incident. Amazing how such a small incident was still a ready memory for the blond. “I’d forgotten about that. How did you remember such a trivial thing?”

Jou just grinned as his cheeks went from pink to red and shook his head at him. “The health of your crush is never trivial.”

“Oh…” That had never occurred to Seto. He could feel his own cheeks start to color as he met the smiling, abashed golden eyes.

Several people around the room exchanged amused glances before Professor Hawkins cleared his throat and continued with the topic at hand. “I’m allergic to walnuts.”

Anzu admitted reluctantly “I’m allergic to strawberries. It’s a recent allergy.” She explained softly, at Yugi’s surprised look.

Jounouchi senior was making a list of what they needed, adding notes about allergies. When he finished he looked around the room. “Anything special you all need? Some people need to eat some specific foods I know. Any medicines and food issues?”

Grandpa Moutou cleared his throat slightly. “I take a blood thinner so green stuff can be a problem for me but I know what to avoid so it won’t be an issue.”

The elder blond man slipped on the black wig, adjusting it until it looked natural and felt as comfortable as possible. “Great. Well ladies… Shall we?” He picked up the pile of cash and pocketed it, then gestured for the ‘ladies’ to precede him.

Seto tore his gaze from his blond boyfriend and looked back at the computer. "She says in the email that it is time coded. If she didn't stop it, her email would send out a mass mailing to any and every server that had touched her social media accounts in the past month. She must have encoded it as a failsafe." Seto continued to read the email, his frown heavier with each line he read. "She sent copies to every major news agency in the world as well."

Rebecca, further along in the email, said softly, "She knew she was going to be a target. She says that her brother knows she doesn't agree. She also names people who are involved and other targets. She even has the timeline. It looks like she hacked their plan and is trying to warn people. She... She said she didn't realize what the plan meant until she heard about the bombings. She was too late to help her friends." Here Rebecca's voice faltered before going on, "But she was determined to help everyone she could."

"Shit." Katsuya said succinctly as he hovered over the stove, obviously making tea. "If that's true she died trying to help you Seto." He bent to measure the tea, not noticing the double take of nearly everyone in the room at the use of the very formal brunet's first name. "Guess I can't hate on her anymore."

"Guess not." Seto agreed mildly as he crossed the room as quickly as his long legs would carry him. He plucked the pot of nearly boiling water from the flames and chivvied the blond aside. "You go sit." At Katsuya's offended look, he smiled intimately. "My turn to serve you. We take turns yes?"

Golden eyes beamed warmly, the offended look completely erased. "Sure, if you want."

Seto nudged him towards a seat before he bent to assess the prepared tea. The fastidious tea drinker shuddered slightly at the almost double amount Katsuya had used. He had also added some leaves to the pot. It was no wonder the tea Katsuya had served was almost undrinkable; bitter and strong. As discreetly as possible he emptied the pot and started over with fresh, cool water. While it warmed he carefully measured for each cup. It was a green tea and Seto kept a wary eye on the water. Green teas did best in temperatures below seventy-two degrees celsius. With a quick search he found a small thermometer and attached it to the inside of the pan. Something about the drawer struck him as odd, but decent tea was his priority. He'd check it later.

He set the timer on his watch and waited, listening with half an ear as Mokuba chatted to Katsuya about the Macbook that was still upstairs. The blond was very stubborn, insisting it wasn't his and refusing to offer it up for general use. Seto understood - kind of - but Katsuya wasn't looking at the whole picture and guilty conscience aside, they could get much more done with two of them working on the issues.

Before he could think of a tactful way to say that, Yugi spoke up softly. "Jounouchi, please let us use it. I'm sure the owner won't mind if it is to save lives." Yugi crossed and knelt next to the blond. "Don't you think so? Wouldn't the owner get pissed because you thought so little of them as to not use it when it was needed?"  
That must have been the right thing because Katsuya nodded and hopped to his feet. "You're right. I'm being stupid." Katsuya hotfooted it upstairs to get the Macbook.

Seto gave Yugi an approving nod even though his attention was focused on the other side of the room. He followed the smaller man's gaze, his own eyes narrowing as he saw the muscular doppelganger smiling with approval and something very like adoration at Yugi. "Well?" he interrupted the mutual admiration society.

"Vivien Wong sends her most heartfelt apologies to everyone." Atemu said somberly.

Yugi gave a soft coo of distress. He had hoped that Vivien was still alive. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged tight. Both closed their eyes in some kind of wordless communication, closing Seto out of their circle.

Seto was going to have a long talk with Yugi and his bizarre twin when he got time. Something very mysterious was going on and Seto wasn't going to put up with more 'magic' crap invading his life. Since Katsuya was now his boyfriend anything that affected Yugi would affect Katsuya and by default - Seto. That wasn't going to happen if he had any say in the matter.

Katsuya was back just as Seto was pouring the perfectly prepared tea. With a vaguely mutinous look he went to Seto. "Take this. I'll pour the tea and serve it. You... You use it."

Seto hesitated a moment, then carefully placed the teapot on the small counter. "Thank you."

Katsuya nodded slightly and handed him the Macbook. "Sun's up. After I do the tea I'll go clean out the tub. I'll come back when it's filling."

Anzu butted in. "Tub? What tub?"

"Just a hot tub, with a Chofu heater. Seto and I got it working while the rest of you were sleeping. I just have to clean out the tub, make sure it's really clean because Happo-Eini has been closed for a lot of years."

"Happo-Eini?" Anzu looked thunderstruck. "This is the Happo-Eini?"

"It was. Why?" Katsuya blinked at the girl.

"Jounouchi, this place is famous. Even after all these years, it is famous." She looked around the partially restored building. "If you sell it you will make a fortune."

"Famous? For what?" Katsuya blinked and stared as if she lost her mind.

"It was blessed." Anzu bubbled happily. "Blessed for couples." Seeing his uncomprehending look she shook her head slightly. "You would think you would know your own family history. Happo-Eini was the place to bring your intended. If you saw the spirit of the place you had met your soulmate. Only people who met and embraced their soulmates could see the spirit."

"Huh. I knew it was supposed to be haunted, but famous for it? No way." Katsuya had more than his fill of spooky shit. He didn't want a ghost hanging around.

"It depends on the owner. Supposedly it is a soul mate of an owner or owner's family member. If they have passed on I mean. And anyone who sees the ghost in the presence of their soul mate can talk to it just like it were a real person." Anzu spun in a circle. "Whose ghost do you think is here now? Pegasus's Cyndia? Or maybe Grandpa Moutou's wife?"

Yugi coughed slightly. "Atemu is here." He admitted softly.

"Atemu?" Anzu's voice rose an octave. "How? Why? I haven't seen him and we..."

Yugi gave her a compassionate look. "He says he is sorry Anzu. Until you find your soulmate you will not be able to talk to him."

"Find my...?" She broke off to laugh lightly. "Oh you're teasing." She turned to Jounouchi. "I'll help clean out the hot tub." She glanced around the room. "We could all use a good soak."

"There should be hot water to the bathroom. Use it for the shower. Mokuba can't soak so he goes first." Katsuya gave everyone a glowering look. When Zeigfried started to speak up, he glared the pink-haired man into silence.

Mokuba smiled gratefully as he plucked at his shirt. "I'll take that." He gave Seto a look the brunet completely missed and sighed. "As soon as my brother takes me of course."

Yugi gave him a diffident look. "I can help if you like Mokuba. You're like a little brother to me."

"No offense, but no thanks. I'm not your brother. Besides your boyfriend looks kind of pissed at that idea." Mokuba smiled at Atemu, much to Atemu and Yugi's shock. "Thanks for the offer though."

"You can see me?" Atemu asked, his deep voice echoing slightly.

"Of course." Mokuba grinned as his older brother's head jerked up. "It's about soulmates right? Since my soulmate is here, even if they don't recognize me, I can see you quite well. You are as real as Yugi, Jounouchi or my brother."

Katsuya frowned, "Mokuba are you alright? Who are you talking to?"

"Atemu." Mokuba grinned cheekily. "And I just saw you peep at him so don't tell me you don't see him."

"Can hear him a little and sometimes I catch a flicker of gold, but I don't really see him." Jounouchi's frown deepened. "Guess that means that my soul mate is only partially here."

"Or you only partially accept him." Yugi said softly. "But I think that will change the more you learn to trust him again. He hurt you badly."

Seto fixed his eyes on Katsuya. "Didn't you want to clean the tub?" The less said on that topic the better it would be for everyone.

"Yeah, I'm going." With a shrug and wave that completely dismissed the topic, the blond left, closely followed by Anzu, Pegasus, Ryugi and Honda.

Grandpa Moutou smiled slightly as he rose to his feet. "I'll help you get to the shower, but the rest is up to you. I'll even go upstairs and see if there is any more Yukata or clean clothes you can wear."  
Over an hour passed. In that time Mokuba showered and changed into ratty cut off sweats and a white t-shirt so thin it was completely transparent. Seto and Rebecca worked like demons, their fingers flying over the keyboards trying to find any and all information on the names listed in Vivien's dying manifesto. Matashi, Aishira, and Jounouchi-san returned laden with bags and soon the smell of vegetables and savory broth filled the small teahouse. 

The delicious smell brought the tub-cleaning party in. "Mmm... Something smells great." Honda murmured appreciatively.

Katsuya grinned at his father. "I recognized your cooking. Smells great." He tilted his head curiously. "So, the tub is filling. What's in the bags?"

"Went to the three ninety shop and got a mix of clothes. Shorts and shirts size small through extra large. Kind of generic stuff, enough for everyone. Figured we were going to need some stuff. Got some undies too, and a few uh... Personal items. Girls have needs guys don't." The older Jounouchi glared around the room, then focused on his son. "Last night was okay because it was an emergency, but the girls get an upstairs bedroom, the guys will stay down here. I don't care if it's 'yours' or not Katsuya, you will stay down here. It ain't right for young ladies to be with all the guys." His gaze switched to the two cross-dressers. "The real girls, not the wannabes. You got a dick you sleep down here."

"I think my brother should..."

"He has a dick, he sleeps down here. Since I don't know what the fuck you are, you sleep down here."   
The older blond was completely immovable. "I don't care if you like 'em or not, girls don't get mistreated. They're special and they get treated as special."

"How dare you..."

"Shut it." Katsuya growled. "Dad's right. If you got a problem with treating ladies like ladies you and your brother can take a hike. I'm sure the cops can keep you safe."

Seto smirked. "Not likely since they are chasing their tails trying to capture Vivien's brother here in Domino. He boarded a private jet six hours ago and touched down in China five hours ago. They haven't bothered to check video, just names on passports." He lifted a hand from the keyboard and waved it languidly, "But feel free to leave. I'm sure there will be enough pink hair to identify your body."

Zigfried turned and snapped his fingers at Anzu, "Don't just stand there woman. Fetch me food."

She stared for a moment, then pushed back her brown hair with a grubby hand. "I just finished scrubbing out a filthy hot tub. I'm tired, overheated, and hungry. Get your own food. I'm going to shower, even if it's cold. Then I'm going to slide into clean clothes and eat my meal, the first in over fourteen hours." Without another word she stalked towards the bathroom, bending to scoop up one of the bags of clothes with a dancer's grace.

Rebecca, after a cool look that dared the ass to order her to 'fetch' bent back to the computer. Leon jumped up and hurried to the stove. "Is it ready, Jounouchi-san?" He asked quietly.

"Not for about ten minutes. The noodles need to cook some more. Why don't I get you a pitcher of warm water while you pick a clean set of clothes. You can get clean and changed while it cooks."

The boy's smile lit his face. "Sounds great." The happiness faltered slightly, "But my..."

"Yer brother can take care of himself." The older blond growled. "You go pick some clothes while I get you that water."

With uncertain eyes still fixed on his glaring brother, Leon nodded jerkily. "All... All right." The smile came back. "Thanks a lot."

A big, work-roughened hand rumpled his hair fondly. "Welcome kiddo."

Seto wasn't surprised to find Katsuya hanging over his shoulder reading the screen. "That's bullshit." The blond breathed.

"Maybe. But at this point we can't be sure of anything. We won't know for another hour how accurate Vivien's timeline is. Although now that it's posted, the terrorists may pull the plug. They wanted to keep their involvement a secret until the body count was much higher." Seto tapped a few keys and a new screen appeared. "They could go in either direction and the identified targets have been evacuated. No point in hitting a target without a body count."

Katsuya argued that, "That's not all it's about is it? It's about entertainment and technology. That's what the group's manifesto says. If they can bring down symbols of both, they win no matter what the body count."

Seto nodded. "What website did you see that on? I've looked several times and haven't seen anything like that."

"I friended Vivien years ago. Her causes are visible only to her friends. I follow her. It's on her list of causes."

"She didn't delete you?" Seto gave him a curious look over his shoulder.

"Ah no, well she doesn't know it's me. See, she's the head of the Kaiba Seto Chinese fanclub. No way she'd let me join so I pretended to be Syrus, a duelist from China." He leaned over Seto's shoulder. "Log on to Facebook. Username chineseunderdog, all one word, no caps, password is password and the number one. No caps"

"My fanclub? Really?" Seto teased.

"Hey they know all kinds of cool shit about you. Like when you are going to be in China, or when you were dating that model, hell they even know your favorite ice cream." Katsuya was so embarrassed he dropped his face into Seto's shoulder to hide the blush of humiliation.

"Hmmm..." Seto lifted a hand and buried it in Katsuya's hair, rubbing affectionately. "That makes me warm in places we can't discuss now, but at our first opportunity, I promise you we will discuss that, and enjoy salted caramel chocolate ice cream."

"Oh." Katsuya lifted his head and blinked. "Wait, no, they said your favorite was dark chocolate with roasted almonds."

"Then they don't know anything." Seto continued to stroke Katsuya's hair. "This is handy. It even has a link to her brother's private page. Where did you see that... Oh wait I see." Seto began to scan the page. The room was silent for a few moments, even Rebecca stopped typing as she waited for Seto to finish.

"Katsuya's right. They are targeting the technology, because it glorifies man and takes away from God's achievements. God is a jealous God apparently. Hmmm..."

"Too bad we can't turn the technology around and kick their sorry asses." The elder Jounouchi grumbled.

Seto, Pegasus and Zigfried's heads snapped up at that. It was Pegasus who spoke first. "Do you think it's possible?" He was clearly speaking to Seto and Zigfried.

"If the generators and servers are intact, certainly." Seto was urgently typing on the Macbook. Pegasus, with a small bow, said softly, "Rebecca my dear, I must log in. Zigfried, what is your access code?"

Zigfried rattled off a series of numbers and letters almost too quickly to follow, but Pegasus had no trouble. "Really, I don't know why you all complained about this machine. The DOS shell is perfect for this job." The white-haired man observed as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Eh, share?" Katsuya prodded his boyfriend.

"When we know if it's possible. Right now bring us food and drink - have pinky-boy make the tea. This will take a few hours, but if it works, lets just say that the terrorists will get back exactly what they send out." An almost demonic smile curved Seto's lips. "Exactly what they send."

"Ah yeah, right. Food and tea coming up." Katsuya had seen enough of the insane Kaiba to last him a lifetime. He was going to see to food then check on the hot tub, or something.

Katsuya took his food to the hot tub and scarfed down the food, then dawdled outside, cleaning and tidying for as long as he could before curiosity drove him inside.

Everyone was washed and wearing clean clothes, much to the relief of his nose. They were also grouped in a half circle in front of the two computer screens Seto and Pegasus had turned to face the room. "So, what are we watching?"

"According to the timeline, the Tokyo Arena is next to be hit. Even though it is evacuated there will likely be casualties because of the surrounding buildings and debris. The authorities have tried to contain the area but it is a major artery for traffic." Yugi explained tensely.

"So, we're just waiting to see if it gets hit?" Jou asked apprehensively.

"Yes." Seto said tersely, but he pulled Jou down to sit next to him. "A minute and thirty seconds. I was just going to come get you."

"Ah, will your, whatever, work?"

"I hope so Katsuya." Seto's grim voice echoed the thoughts of every person in the room. "We will know in about fifteen seconds."

"Oh, okay." Mentally the blond began to countdown. He made it to three before a bright light on the screen forced him to look away. "Oh shit. It..."

"It worked." Seto said exultantly. "Look, Katsuya, it worked."  
"What wor... Holy shit, is that a Blue Eyes?" Katsuya couldn't believe his eyes. A blue-eyes white dragon was wrapped around the building, covering it from top to bottom, it's mouth gaping wide in challenge to any who might attack.

"Yes." Seto's maniac grin was back. "And they did attack. Look." Three vapor trails appeared on the horizon closing fast on the Tokyo Arena. The blue eyes launched itself directly at the threat at the speed of light, catching and swallowing each bomb as if they were birds the dragon was snacking on. Distant explosions, muffled and completely harmless sounded, then the dragon roared, it's mouth open wide and beams of light shot out, twisting and twining together, following the vapor trails back to their point of origin with pinpoint accuracy. In the distance plumes rose to mark the direct hit.

"Heh. How about the other ones? There are supposed to be two more hits this morning."

"My Toon Masked Sorcerer has already repelled the attack. Zigfried's Valkyries are waiting, although, not for long." Pegasus frowned slightly. "Really Kaiba, you could have at least watched."

"Right." Seto agreed dryly.

Mokuba patted Pegasus on the shoulder. "I watched, and I'm a Kaiba. Does that count?"

"I suppose dear boy. You always were such a sweet child, especially in comparison to your bratty brother." Pegasus patted the hand on his shoulder, then turned his head slightly. "Hmm, what was that flicker?"

"Where?" Mokuba turned to follow the older man's gaze, and smiled as he saw Atemu looking back at them with a knowing smirk. "Probably just a trick of the light. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." But Pegasus sounded doubtful. "Kaiba, we need to go to phase two."

"Right. We want them to know that we are alive and fighting back so we recorded a video."

"Video?" Jou asked softly. "They might be able to find us if you...

"We recorded the video surrounded by white sheets all around so they couldn't get any details. It is of myself, Pegasus and Pinky. We will continue to protect the known targets, then tonight we will go to a public access point and upload our video to a news affiliate and a few governments. We want everyone to know that we can and will protect people from terroristic and senseless violence."

"Well hell, why wait? Why not upload it now?"

"Because it will be traced back to this connection." Seto explained.

"Nah, I mean, why not just... uhm... didn't you have to use a satellite? Why not send it to the satellite and let the satellite blast it out around the world. I mean, uhm, you can do that without a trace right? I mean if it's your satellite you can get rid of the...mm.mmph..mm...hmmm..." his words faded to low happy hums as he was kissed into a glowing puddle of Jou-goo by his boyfriend.

When he returned from puddle state Seto was smiling down at him while Mokuba cackled wickedly. 'Sent. So any second now and... " The CNN news ticker and images from the previous day's explosions and today's 'non-explosions' died away. Kaiba Seto, Maximillion Pegasus and Zigfried Von Schroeder filled the screen. First Seto in Japanese, announced, "Reports of our deaths are false. We are alive and well. The acts of terrorism against us failed. We lost friends, we lost family, but we are here, and we will do everything in our power to keep everyone else safe while we try to bring an end to this terrorism."

Pegasus repeated the message in English, and Zigfried in German. Seto then detailed the rest of the timeline, the targets, and the futility of the terrorists in pursuing them. They would protect them, as they had protected this morning's targets. Further, they were pursuing every avenue to end the threat once and for all. Something that the terrorists forgot is that games - all games - were based on strategies of war, of kill or be killed. They had challenged several of the most skilled tacticians on the planet. They may have won the first battle, but let the game begin, because they - The Masters of Game - would win the war.

The video ended with a close up of the blue-eyes spewing the destructive force of the missiles back to where it came from.

Katsuya wanted to cheer and at the same time wanted to shake Seto until his teeth rattled. This wasn't some damn game or pissing contest. These guys were for real. But as he watched throughout the day he realized that as much as these terrorist were the real deal, so were Seto and the others, even Yugi. They bounced ideas, ran scenarios, made plans and counterplans, and when the satellite signalled an attack, be it planned or surprise, one of them was right there to counter. Not a single hit was made on any terrorist target, although equal blasts hit the areas where the missiles were sent from. The enemy was taking heavy casualties. So far over a dozen bodies had been recovered from the trucks that had carried the missile launchers.

It was an agonizingly long day that passed in the blink of an eye. Seto, Pegasus and Zigfried took turns manning the computers, watching for attacks. While one slept the others ate or took breaks. They rotated through in two hour shifts. Katsuya kept the rest of his guests busy with chores around the teahouse, little things that needed done that he hadn't had time to do. He even managed to put Mokuba to work sorting through various small bits and pieces he had never figured the uses for.

Leon, who Katsuya felt sorry for more than anything, was tasked with hanging up the clothes Matashi and Aishira washed in the big wooden wash tub Anzu unearthed in her search for more cloths to use as blankets. There wasn't a lot of warm air put off by the Chofu, but the addition of Jou's space heater insured that the clothes and later, the old table cloths dried instead of froze.

Anzu and Rebecca cleaned, tidied and basically organized everything from clothes to food. There was a communal closet for men and a shared closet for the girls. They put their clothes upstairs in 'their' room because they both agreed, Matashi and Aishira were entirely too likely to snitch the few feminine things that had been purchased. They also arranged by size, smallest to largest to make dressing easier. They might not be able to repel the attacks, but they could do whatever was needed to support the people who were.

Yugi, his grandfather, and the Professor, along with help from Honda and Otogi, worked on heavier projects, such as cutting the old beams into firewood and stacking them neatly. When they finished that they moved to lining the old winter panels with the spring panels to give more protection and a buffer against the cold winter chill.

Lunch and afternoon tea were strangely tense. A lot of talk, a lot of teasing, but under it all was the knowledge that they were at war. Nobody seemed to be able to shake it. Dinner started out equally tense, with a report from Seto that the terrorist seemed to be firing almost randomly, as if testing their defenses. It was something that added rather then took away from the tension. 

Katsuya, taut as a string about to snap, turned and glared at Yugi. "Duel me."

"What?" Yugi shared a baffled glance with Atemu. This was completely bizarre.   
"Ya heard me. Duel me. I know you have your deck. Mine's in the drawer." Jou shoved a bite of udon into his mouth.

"Jounouchi-kun I don't..."

"I'll duel you." Seto gave his boyfriend a cool glance. "It shouldn't take more than five minutes. You haven't dueled competitively in a few years."

"You think I'll go easy on you 'cause yer my boyfriend?" Katsuya snarled, completely ignoring the looks of everyone at the table.

"Oh I hope not." Seto yawned in his face. "Your yapping keeps me from falling asleep... Chihuahua."

Katsuya's face went beet red, and Seto would swear to his dying day steam shot out his ears. It tickled Seto's funny bone as few things could and the stoic brunet actually sniggered. In an instant Seto was pinned to the ground, chair he was sitting on flying out from under his body as Katsuya tackled him. "Laugh at me, ya asshole. I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face."

"Do you hear that? My cute little puppy has such an annoying bark. I'm going to have to get his barker fixed." Seto observed calmly as he smirked up at his 'little puppy.' He calmly caught the fist that flew towards his face.

"Ya damn jerk, you think you can say or do what you want and get away with it? You think I'm going to stand back and take it? You block my punch, so what? I'll just pin your fucking arm."

Seto froze for a moment, staring up at Katsuya, then with a muffled, "Shit. Sorry, playtime over." He shoved Katsuya off him and was on his feet running towards the computer, already joined by Pegasus. "How?"

"Just caught a couple posts. Wireless blackouts rotating through the city." Zigfried said calmly.

"Damn it." Seto shared a furious glance with Pegasus then asked, "How long?"

"Two hours maybe? They are following a grid pattern." Ziegfried shoved back a length of hair.  
"How? EMI is the easiest." Pegasus answered his own question.

"My guess too. On the wireless bands. We will be blind. We won't be able to protect anything. That is what they are testing - our connectivity. We are wireless, obviously since it is a satellite. They are blacking out wireless. They can't do it in large scale because that kind of EM bomb would set off massive repercussions they are not equipped for. But small, sector by sector, they can." Seto paced around the room for a moment tugging at the back of his hair as he tried to force his brain to think.

Yugi rose slowly as what they were saying began to trickle past his techno ignorance. "They will know our location too, or within a few kilometers. They will be able to find us if they do a little research on Katsuya."

"Shit." That came from Mokuba. "What now?"

"We take one of the computers move it around into areas that are not blacked out and hope that one of the blacked out areas comes on line before that area is hit."

"They will be watching for that. It wouldn't be safe. But it may be our only way." Seto frowned and sighed. "I'll go."

Katsuya stood and nodded. "Let's get changed. I'll grab a few things and we'll hit the road."

"I said I - not you." Seto gave him a cool measuring look. "But I would appreciate someone to watch my back who knows the areas."

Pegasus stood and pulled out his still fat wallet. "A hundred thousand should do." He counted out the bills, not even depleting his wad slightly.

Katsuya hesitated a moment then turned and walked right up to where Yugi and Yami stood watching them. "I'm trusting you to watch after them all." Without another word he rushed to the closet to get a clean set of clothes. Seto, after a tiny nod to Atemu, hurried after his soul mate.

Seto dressed quickly and quietly in street clothes, once again sliding on Mokuba's blood dotted tennis shoes and shoving his hair back to show his gorgeously blue eyes, and classic widow's peak. Katsuya gave him a quick glance and nodded. Seto was beautiful like that, so poetic and soulful. No way would anyone ever equate the byronic beauty to the cold perfection of Kaiba Seto. "Put on another shirt and a that green hoodie. It's going to get below freezing tonight and we are going to be running so you are going to sweat."

Katsuya's own clothes were layered in just the way he demanded Seto to wear his clothes, so Seto couldn't complain or fuss. When Seto started towards the front of the store Katsuya pulled him to a stop. "Not that way. Dad and the 'girls' were seen to enter. If they are watching and we walk out the game is up. We will go over the back fence and over into the next block. We'll follow the street out to the utility pipe and go from there. If we stay on the utility pipe we will be out of sight of the road and anyone on the street. It was part of this area's 'aesthetic improvement' project." With a quick nod to his father and the rest Katsuya led Seto out into the falling dusk.

Seto followed closely, only half a step behind and beside Katsuya. He looked around curiously when he found himself outside the normal urban sprawl, surrounded by winter brown hills and skeletal trees. Through the middle of this oasis a massive pipe with several smaller pipes running along side. "Natural gas and electrical?" Seto observed, more to assess Katsuya's mood than for any need of conversation.

"Yeah, TEPCO, from Russia. Largest in Japan. The smaller stuff is an electrical feed from TEPCO to the University of Tokyo Observatory and Telescope." Katsuya frowned down at the pipe. "Only reason I know that is because it trunks out to feed our area and when the Observatory and Telescope go through their cycles it causes a drain on the power at the shop. Not a good thing to find out when sawing big ass beams."  
"You are on the same grid... No you are on the same side of the station as the University? It is on another island."  
"This feeds only to the Observatory and Telescope. Something about too much of a drain on Tokyo, so they would rather drain us." Katsuya kicked the pipe. "Fuckers. We're not in Tokyo so we're not important. Our section got left off the grid and they added us to this instead of on the other side." He kicked at the pipe again. "Cheap dicks."

Seto was staring at him with narrowed eyes that looked black in the gathering night. "Katsuya, those ‘cheap dicks’ and ‘fuckers’ may have just saved our bacon. We need to get to an electronics store."

"Huh? What are you thinking?" Katsuya frowned at him even though it was lost in the gathering night.

"Homeplug and Wi-sun have joined up. We can use this electrical connection to reach directly to the Telescope and the Observatory. Katsuya they have too much power to be interrupted by local EMF, besides, they are hundreds of kilometers away. We need an adapter and a Windows computer. The university switched to Wi-sun when the joining was announced. It was a huge media relations event."

"You would have to have... Never mind, you wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't have it at hand." Katsuya nodded and grabbed his hand. "Fine, let's go. There is a Labi. We will have to catch a bus to get there. It's not huge but it has a good selection."

"They should have it." Seto nodded and picked up his pace to keep up with the running blond. He would have to ask what Katsuya took for vitamins because his speed and agility were incredible. It never occurred to him that Katsuya had spent many years running for his life in the dark.

The bus ride was tedious, but strangely relaxing. Nobody paid any attention to them as they stood together gripping the handholds and watching out the windows. The talk was all about the attacks and the way the 'toymakers' were saving them. There were even opinions on whether it was a publicity stunt or if the government had them hidden away safely because of the attacks.

The store was brightly lit and colorful, but strangely empty except for the three clerks hovering over the counter. They were watching the news of another foiled attack. This time foiled by a cute little puppy - obviously the 'underdog' - swallowing the explosive and then turning and expelling the energy back at the origin by means of a rather crude display of defecation. It had the three clerks laughing like hyenas.

Seto found what he was looking for with no trouble. The clerks barely looked up at him as the continued to watch the replays of earlier attacks. They were just leaving the store when a curse from one of the clerks made them glance back. Their signal had been lost. Seto and Katsuya shared a glance and hurried to the bus stop. This area was just before theirs in the grid pattern. They had less time than they had thought.  
Seto and Katsuya may have been in a hurry, but they still used the precaution of jumping fences and entering from the rear. Honda nearly took Seto's head off with a piece of firewood before he recognized them. "Shit, what the hell?"

"No time to explain." Seto was tearing into the packages. "Pegasus, set this up. Use the IP of twelve dot seventeen dot three dot forty. Zigfried move. I need to setup the Powerline software. I need the Windows machine. Mac takes longer. We don't have time. We will set it up once we have the other setup." Seto shoved the half standing man out of his way as he began typing. In just a few seconds he was rebooting. "Don't just stand there. Use the wireless on the Mac while we still can."

Zigfried was already typing. "We're still connected here. Just in time. They fired off a shot. Good thing I had that one pre-loaded." Summoned Skull appeared and caught the bomb, exploding it in his fist, before throwing it back at the attacker.

Seto worked in tandem with Pegasus for about ten minutes before giving a satisfied grunt. "We are on and safe. Let them hit the wireless." He tossed the rest of the setup to Zigfried. "Get to work."

It was another half hour before the wireless dropped. In that time Seto had refined the system and Rebecca had worked to speed up the connection. They had actually gained thirty milliseconds by using a connection hundreds of miles away. Mokuba laughed when he heard that. "Go copper wire."

Seto smiled grimly. "I think it's time for another message to our attackers. Set up the sheets. "  
"Another message? What are we going to say this time?" Ziegfried asked from his seated position on the floor.

"We will apologize to everyone for the blackouts, explain that the terrorists are looking for us, trying to knock out our ability to protect everyone. I will reassure them that we are completely untouched and will have the ability to stop the attacks despite their efforts. I'll explain the grid system they are using and give the projected timeline. Then we will stand together and fade out. It should rattle more than a few cages."

"Gonna piss 'em off too." The elder Jounouchi added softly. "Easier to beat someone into the ground if they are angry, 'cause they ain't thinking straight." He took a slow breath, "Problem with that is angry people get desperate and do stupid, dangerous shit."

"It is a risk, but I think the rewards will be worth it. We need to discover the head of the snake, where the headquarters are. If we can do that we can direct one of their attacks to those coordinates. Cut off the head of the snake you take out it's poison and it's brain. All that's left is flailing corpse." Seto turned to Atemu. "Were you able to get any information from her besides the apology?"

"I have visited her a few times. She crosses soon but she has told me quite a bit. Most of it useless, but one thing she did say, was that she should have known because her brother had spent a lot of time on a Senkaku island. She said she had never been but she had seen the plans for it. It was set up to withstand nuclear attacks." The spirit relayed, frowning as Ziegfried walked right through him. "I studied that with Yugi. That is disturbing. If they are guarding against nuclear attacks it is because they believe one might be launched. The only reason they would think that is if... If they have such a weapon."

"And think they're gonna use it." Mokuba breathed in horror. "Seto..."

"I know Mokuba." Seto was typing furiously at the Mac's keyboard. "Pegasus get on that and use the I.I. Satellites. Don't play coy, we both know you have them. Do it. Scan the islands. I'm doing the same, but I'm using one of the satellites from when Gozaburo was in charge. They are calibrated for weapons, conventional and mass destruction but their image resolution is not advanced enough. Twenty plus years out of date."

"Guess we're not going to do a video?" Aishira asked as he clung to his lover.

"Not going to piss off psychos who want to use nukes." Katsuya shook his head. "They might decide to go for broke if they think lookin' for us is a waste of time. They might..." His breath caught as an idea formed so terrible he could barely wrap his mind around it, "Fuck, they might decide to target the area they find we lose connection. That's.... That might be how they was gonna fight back." The blond rasped. "They would use somethin' like that not only to destroy us but ta show... That they could beat us using technology... Mass destruction."

Seto lifted his head slowly, his blue eyes tracking to his new boyfriend. "I won't let it happen. We won't let it happen."  
Atemu stepped forward. "Cousin, there is a stir, on the other side. There is... Expectation and horror. You must stop this or it could be catastrophic."

Katsuya glanced over at the spirit. "You heard him! Tell them we will stop it."

Atemu gaped at him before a small smile touched his lips. "You're right my friend." He hesitated a moment, then winked, "Congratulations, both of you."

Seto, after a cool glance at Atemu, gave Katsuya a flat look. "Make us tea Katsuya. We are going to need it."

 

Katsuya gave him a quick nod and scurried into the kitchen.

Pegasus snorted lightly. "Must be love if you are willing to drink the swill he makes."

"Was never a doubt." Seto flexed his shoulders and bent back to the keyboard.

Rebecca, cuddled against her grandfather, said softly, "They will continue with the sweeps and when they can't find us they will target the most likely place for you to be... Domino."

"Yeah, and if that happens we're all dead." Zigfried said calmly. "So we must stop it before it can happen. Kaiba, I have a satellite that was developed for my country... It is new and... Designed for military surveillance. If I may?"

Seto closed his connections. "Go ahead. It will be well ahead of whatever is left from my adoptive father's era." With a wave of his hands he stood. "Have a seat. "  
He didn't hang around to watch the pink-haired poacher access the satellite. Without seeming to hurry, although his long legs were stretched farther than normal, he went to the kitchen area. Katsuya was washing cups while a pot of water steamed on the stove. "Want me to take over washing while you make the tea?" He asked diplomatically.

"Nah. You make it better than me. I'll keep doin' the dishes and you do the tea. Uhm... mind if I watch an' ask you questions. Don't really want to take Anzu's lessons." Golden eyes sparkled with rueful mirth. "I appreciate you were willing to drink the stuff I make but... Yeah, I know it's bad."

"It's not bad... For coffee." Seto gave Jou a teasing look..

"Jerk." But there was no heat behind it, and laughter danced in Katsuya's golden eyes. "Fine, show me."

"Hmmm..." Seto's blue eyes sparked with something besides humor. "I can't wait for you to say that to me when this is all over."

Katsuya smiled and willed down the blush that threatened. "Yeah? So... Why don't you show me something... Now?"

"Time and place." Seto reminded, but he tilted his head slightly. "Later we will discuss it."

Katsuya gave him a determined look. "If I'm gonna die, I want to know what a real kiss is like. Our first was... Yeah great, but I want... I want to know we're both doin it for the right reason, 'cause we want to, not ... Not 'cause we have to or some kind of... Ya know."

"I kissed you because I wanted to." Seto informed him, but inclined his head slightly. He did understand the sentiment. "Still do." He grinned slightly. "If I catch you alone I'll probably kiss you breathless but right now..."

"Time and place." Katsuya nodded in agreement.

"And tea." Seto's attention switched to the boiling pot of water. "First lessons. Never let the water boil. Second lesson, never put leaves in the water while it's reaching temperature. It makes the tea very bitter."  
"Yeah? I get in a hurry and just dump it together. I've always done it."  
Seto emptied the very hot concoction down the sink. "Start with cold water." He rinsed the pot and filled it with cold water. "Set it on to get hot. See the thermometer? Clip it to the side. A green tea, which is all we seem to have, is best at just above seventy two degrees celsius. When the water reaches that temperature put the tea ball in and let it steep. Just two or three minutes Katsuya. It will be bitter if you let it steep longer. Three minutes is a bit long but since this is a large pot for a lot of people it is acceptable." Seto began to carefully measure the tea leaves into the steeping ball. "Only half a scoop for each person."  
"I usually put in one for each. I..."

"That is appropriate for white tea and red tea, but not green." Seto gave him a sidelong look. "You are pouting aren't you? It's not particularly cute."

"I'm not pouting." Jou sighed. "It's just I feel stupid."

"Don't. Tea is a very exacting art. Very few people brew it correctly. I received lessons for almost every type of tea, it's water temperatures, and the significance of what different teas and the ceremonies mean."

"Wait what? Teas mean something?" Katsuya thought he knew a lot and that was something very new to him.  
"Of course. Some teas mean welcome, some mean relax, some mean enjoy, you are among friends. Others have more traditional meanings, such as prosperity, luck and long life. I can teach you if you truly want to know, but only if you want to. You said you were going to sell this shop, but it may become more lucrative to you if you run it as an absentee owner. I'm sure Yugi will offer to manage it."

"Huh, yeah, this place is gonna be famous. I mean, we stopped the terrorists from here, saved everyone from a nuclear attack. Yeah I can see it being worth a lot." Jou displayed his acumen. "Absentee owner might be good, and maybe I can get a loan offa dis place to buy another to fix up. This publicity is gonna be real good for my building flipping business."

"Cold, but accurate assessment." Seto gave him a glance of approval. "Once you would have felt guilty about even thinking that, much less saying it aloud. You've grown up nicely Katsuya."

"Why doesn't that feel like a compliment." Jou joked and shook his head. "Kidding. Seriously, if I didn't want a future so bad I can practically see it, I think I'd be spazzing. It's so bright and real to me, it's like all of this stuff is... Like a test... Like we're earning it."

"All of life is a test. This one is just more dangerous than most." Seto nodded. "I want to know what you see, but somehow I think that will bring us back to the time and place conversation."

Jou snickered. "You're learning to read me, like a good boyfriend should." 

"You have a one track mind." But Seto couldn't help laughing in return. He turned to look at the thermometer in the water and deftly removed the pot from the fire and dropped in the steeping ball.

"With you? Better believe it." Jou nudged his side playfully. "It looks kinda weak to me."

Seto snorted and swatted at his butt. "Are you saying my tea looks weak?"

"Just sayin' to me it does." Jou looked at the clear, pale steaming liquid Seto was pouring into cups.

"Taste it first." Seto advised as he handed Katsuya a cup then scooped the tray he'd laid out . He retrieved his own cup and moved to a mat, motioning for Jou and Mokuba to sit together on the mat.

Mokuba hesitated a moment then shrugged slightly and moved to his side, limp barely noticeable. Katsuya, balancing his cup of tea carefully, crossed to sit a short distance away.

Seto eyed his brother carefully. "You've been walking. How is your leg?"

"They got a suture kit when they went to the store for breakfast and clothes. They didn't mention it until you guys left last night. They were afraid you would go ballistic about it." Mokuba sighed, his expression almost guilty. "Aishira stitched me up. Pegasus ripped up his undershirt and made a kind of walking splint to support my weight and keep the wound from re-opening. As long as I keep it straight and don't twist it I can walk." Mokuba sent Pegasus a smile that the silver-haired man completely missed.

"Hnn... I see. As long as you are healing." Seto allowed as he went to deliver the rest of the tea.

Pegasus barely glanced up when Seto handed him his tea. "Thank you for taking care of my brother." Seto said softly. "I will handle his needs from now on." He warned obliquely. He barely waited for Pegasus's small nod before moving on to deliver Zigfried's tea.

When his tray was empty except for his own cup he made his way back to Mokuba and Katsuya. "Where is everyone? Yugi and the rest?"

"Honda, Otogi, Grandpa, Yugi, Professor Hawkins are outside in the hot tub." Mokuba smiled. "Something about enjoying what was left of their lives."

"My dad, Anzu, Rebecca, Peaches and Sakura are upstairs getting the room ready for the girls - so they say." Jou couldn't quite disguise the speculation in his voice though. His dad had been checking out the transvestites a little too closely.  
Seto gave him a wry glance. "They may tease and flirt but they are completely devoted to each other. They are also monogamous. You don't have to be worried about your father."

"Wasn't." Jou gave him an amused look. "He's always been supportive of me and my choices, but I can tell he doesn't get why I like yo... guys. I think being around Peaches and Sakura will give him a clue."

"Not necessarily. They are very feminine." Seto pointed out.

"Yeah and no. First impressions ya know. And they were guys when he first met them. He knows they got dicks." Jou shrugged and sat back with a small smile when Mokuba gasped and started to sputter in his tea. Seto just settled his legs more comfortably.

Pegasus looked up and grumped. "Kaiba, come monitor this. I've got it scanning various likely islands, but I'm starting to see things. I could swear Yugi-boy was just standing next to me."

Seto didn't so much as flick a lash at Atemu, standing next to Pegasus's chair. "Yugi and the rest are outside in the hot tub. I'll continue to search. Why don't you join them." It wasn't a question or suggestion. "Mokuba, Jounouchi, come help me with scanning. Three sets of eyes are better than one."

Pegasus stood with alacrity. "I am getting too old to sit hunched over a computer for hours at a time. A soak with a couple of pretty girls sounds good." The silver-haired man went towards the closet to find shorts, seemingly oblivious to the flash of anger and hurt on Mokuba's face.

Katsuya scooped up the ryurei and carried over. "You sit Mokuba. I'll just hang behind you guys."

He meant to hang back, give Seto and Mokuba a little room to study, but small details on the images kept leaping out at him and he crept closer until he was leaning over Seto's shoulder, their heads almost even. Seto didn't say a word, even when Mokuba scooted closer to where his head was almost on Seto's other shoulder. The studied for almost an hour when Seto gave a small grunt. "I think I've found it."

Zigfried jerked up from his own study. "Where? Give me the coordinates and I'll look."

Seto reeled off the numbers. In just a moment Zigfried was panning to the position. "Hmm... Yes, yes. You are right. They tried to conceal it, but it is very clear with my imagery. Come look." Seto nudged them off him and crossed to stand behind the pink-haired man.

"Yes, very clear. They have even opened the trap. It looks like they are preparing to fire. No cloud yet. It looks like a cold war missile, probably bought on the black market from the Soviets. It will take approximately twelve minutes to arm and eight to leave the silo, after it has been fired. They have not started the sequence to power up - no vapor clouds of the igniting propellent - so we have at least twenty minutes. They are due for another attack as soon as the next grid goes out. Ten minutes. We have ten minutes to redirect that attack to the missile site."

"Seto..." Mokuba interrupted softly. "There are two sites. Look at the island on the opposite end of the chain. I... I was thinking about it and looked just in case. Didn't you always say to have a backup plan? I guessed they might have one so I looked." He gave them a troubled glance. "They have two. If you take one out..."

"Right, they will launch the second." Seto frowned. "If we could split the force of the attack..."  
Jou nodded slowly. "Well, you can, can't you? I mean, if you have two mirrors that take the blast evenly?"

"Two?" Seto shook his head. "The satellite is close to maximum with just one. Two would not work."

"What about Zigfried's satellite? I mean, it's just a computer driven thing like yours isn't it? Can't you just upload... Or... well does it have the same capabilities?"

Zigfried hesitated a moment, then threw back his head defiantly. "My satellite is based on old intelligence and information on Kaiba's Satellite. It has all the same capabilities with an upgraded system and more power."

"You stole Kaiba's designs?" Jou snarled, outraged.

Seto shrugged. "Not uncommon Katsuya. Also not unexpected. I was better as a child than he will ever be and he knows it. What matters now is if we can load the software and test the hardware. We will use mine as a backup in case of failure. It will take a few hours. I don't think we have that long."

"We need to buy time." Mokuba frowned.

"Yeah, too bad they know we are in Japan." Jou shifted uncomfortably, feeling stupid as their gazes locked on him intently. "Well if they thought we were in someplace like the U.S. they would have to rethink and plan. I mean, the U.S. has nuked people before."

Seto moved so fast that Katsuya didn't have time to flinch before he found himself being kissed soundly. He was just relaxing into Seto's arms when he found himself alone. "Wha?"

"You are a genius." Seto said over his shoulder. "I'll handle the holograms. Zigfried, you handle the leaks."  
"Ah, uhm? What?"

"Holograms of my jet landing in Washington D.C. We will all be shown on the tarmac. The Americans won't know they are holograms. The jet will show up on radar and land without any kind of warning. " Seto explained as he started hammering at the keyboard.

"Leaks?" Jou frowned. "Oh news and stuff. So they think we are out of Japan. Heh, smart."

"As I said, you are a genius. This won't take long. Make more tea please."

Katsuya chuckled slightly. "My way? 'Cause yours is for wimps."

"Make mine, my way. Make yourself some coffee." Seto didn't look up, but his lips curved in a tiny smile that said that he would pay his boyfriend back for calling him a wimp. "If you have some chocolate I would love some. I need the sugar and the caffeine."

His boyfriend's father said from the door. "Didn't think about candy and crap. Needed real food. They are done up there. Thought I'd take a break."

Seto didn't say anything, just bent closer to the keyboard. Jou, after putting cool water on the heat, dashed up to his room. Aishira, Matashi and the girls might be clearing it out, but he'd bet they hadn't found his stash of Meiji chocolate macadamia and strawberry chocolate.

He was right. His small drawer with ratty underwear that he was planning to cut into rags was untouched. He ignored the girls as he scooped them out of the way and grabbed the half dozen bars. He completely bypassed their squeals of 'chocolate' and 'gross' to dash downstairs. He didn't think Seto would mind their previous location, after all Seto was going to get up close and personal with more than his underwear.

He stopped long enough to check the water and place the thermometer in it before going to Seto and holding the bars out. "Take your pick." He offered softly.

Seto glanced up and gave him a small smile and snatched them all. "I pick all of them."

"Hey!" Jou protested, but it was out of reflex. Seto was working to save them all. If he wanted all of the candy bars, he could have them.

Seto's cheeks were bulging with the first bar - strawberry - if the smear of pink on the corner of his mouth was an indication. Just to make sure Jou bent down and licked it off. "Hmmmm ... Chocolate-strawberry Seto. Going to have to try more later." With a wicked grin at the blue eyes that lifted to meet his gaze, Jou turned back to make tea. Saving their city was important, but so was enjoying the small things, 'cause just in case they failed, Jou could go to his grave knowing what chocolate-strawberry Seto tasted like.

Mokuba sat back in his chair with a thoughtful smile on his face. Attacks and death aside, the relationship between Seto and Jounouchi had been a definite positive side effect of this whole adventure. His own revelations were not as settled and while he hated it, he knew that it would be a long uphill road. He stifled a snicker when Jou brought Seto a cup of pale, steaming tea. His brother tried to be discreet about looking, but failed miserably when his normally stoic expression softened at the near perfect look of his tea.

Mokuba thought it was hilariously cute that Jou actually blushed when his brother shot the blond an approving look. He could tell Seto thought so too when the blue gaze lingered for just a moment. His brother's love life slipped from his mind when Pegasus, laughing at something Professor Hawkins was saying, stepped into the room.

The silver-haired man sobered though when he saw how furiously both Zigfried and Seto were working. "What's going on? Something new?"

"Nuclear with two confirmed missiles. Nineteen sixties era, most likely bought from Soviet Union. No sign of launch yet. We are setting up a distraction of holograms of us arriving in the U.S. Zigfried is working on the media 'leaks' while I am setting up the airspace and landing display." 

Pegasus frowned slightly. "You don't think that will push them into launching?"

"No, because the missiles are expensive. They know we can deflect attacks. Why would they waste them? The attacks they are sending now are an attempt to find us. They will rethink and try to find a way to get at us. I don't believe their missiles are ICBM. The launch openings are too small."

"Then the U.S. is a good place. The holograms must be flawless. Remember the shadows. They have been a problem with your holograms in the past." There was a slight hint of smugness in Pegasus's tone. Seto didn't even flick the man a glance.

Disappointed that Seto didn't rise to the bait, Pegasus asked quietly, "Why are you appearing and leaking? Why not simply contact the U.S. and make a huge fanfare of it?"

"Because it's easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask permission. Besides, it would be out of character for me to announce my arrival. Barack is used to my surprise visits." Seto smirked. "He pretends to get irritated, but that's just so I can offer him a new game to avoid international incident."

"Barack? Barack Obama?" Pegasus lifted a brow curiously while everyone else in the room gaped at Seto in shock.

"Who else?" Seto didn't glance up from where he was typing. "He won't scramble the jets at first. Only if I fail to give the code. My dragon's radar signature is distinctive. Oh, that reminds me to patch through the frequency so he can yell at me."

Katsuya set down his tea cup. "Wait, you want to get yelled at by the President of America?"

"Nothing new. If he is really irritated he might even swear at me." He gave his boyfriend a small grin. "He's a true politician. Don't worry about it. He's all hot air and diplomacy. I can handle his wind in my sleep." A few more keystrokes and he lifted his hands from the keyboard. "Ready when you are Ziegfried."

"Just waiting for the signal from you Kaiba." The pink-haired toy maker nodded. "I was playing solitaire while you bragged about your political connections."

"Initiating first contact." Seto pressed three buttons. There was a pause of a few moments, then a brisk, no-nonsense voice came through the speakers. "Kaiba-one you have breached airspace. Identify."

Seto reeled off a series of numbers and letters that had more than one person blinking in shock. There was a moment of silence when Seto finished, then the voice said, "Confirmed. Good to hear from you Mister Kaiba. We were growing concerned. The president requested he be informed of any news or contact. He has been notified and will probably want to speak to you."

Seto rolled his eyes slightly and gave his gaping boyfriend a small shrug. Politicians were predictable. "Thank you. I suspect you want to ask me how we got within ten minutes of the airport without hitting your radar and defense sensors. It is proprietary technology and not up for discussion at the moment. When the nuclear-armed terrorists back in Japan are dealt with we will talk about it."

A voice, easily recognizable as the leader of the free world, broke in. "Nuclear-armed? Are you sure?" Then a heartbeat later. "Good to hear your voice Seto."

"Yes Barack. I am transmitting the coordinates for two mid twentieth century active silos controlled by this group." Seto paused to let that sink in. "We will send their next attacks back towards the silos, but until they attack we are waiting. Please let us land and leave us alone. Oh and also, please let the Ministry in China know we are not declaring war."

"They know that, or at least some of them, as they are in the room with me. We were having a state dinner when all of this ble... happened."

"Have they seen the coordinates? If they have any innocent..." Pegasus' sudden exclamation and Zigfrieds shocked gasp made Seto break off. "What..."

Mokuba said softly, "I think it's safe to say they saw the coordinates. One of their laser satellites, used for space mining just 'mined' both islands. We don't have to wait for an attack to stop them. There is nothing left... not the silo, not the missile, not the island. Just... vaporized."

A heavily accented voice came softly over the connection. "It was a problem born in China. We have repaired the problem. We thank you for your help Mister Kaiba, President Obama."

"Well if it's all handled we'll be heading home now." Seto disconnected and dropped the signature in American airspace in just a few keystrokes. "Shit." He growled and stood up, pacing agitatedly.

"What?" Jou blinked at him. "It was a good solution. Probably should have called 'em to begin with. Everyone knows China don't take shit from their people. Rebels, terrorists, freedom fighters, whatever. They upset the regime and the government don't allow that. They run people over for carrying signs or protesting. A nuke or two? Duh, no brainer there. Kinda curious about what kind of satellite 'mines' from space, but then again I don't think I wanna know."

"Shit." Seto said again as he sank down onto his chair. "Problem is we don't know if they got them all and if the remainder goes into hiding there is no telling when or how they will attack again."

"So we watch and wait, do some digging. Let China whack 'em." Jou shrugged. "We got plenty of space, food, and warmth. Don't sweat it. We got it covered. Nothing can go wrong."

Seto gave Jou an exasperated look but tugged him onto his lap to nuzzle into the blond hair fondly. "Sometimes..."

"What the hell is going on here?" A strident voice ripped across the room.

Katsuya's head whipped around so fast his neck cracked loudly. Before he could gasp out the name of the woman standing in the door, his father, dripping from the hot tub, barrelled into the room. "Jesus, Katsuya, I thought I heard..."

"You!" Kawai Junko hissed. "I should have known you wouldn't have the decency to stay missing."

"You b..." The older Jounouchi started to snarl back only to choke off his words when Shizuka stepped from behind her mother. "Sweetie!" He greeted his daughter gruffly.

"Dad I'm glad you're okay. Katsuya! Big brother!." The red-haired girl smiled at her father, then without warning hurled herself at Katsuya, completely oblivious to her brother's precarious position in Kaiba Seto's lap.

Seto gritted his teeth and fought for balance as his lapful of boyfriend suddenly doubled in weight and size. Despite his best efforts they all ended up in a tangled Seto-squashing sprawl on the floor.

While Seto attempted to un-smoosh himself Matashi and Aishira, back in wigs and Kimonos click-clacked down the stairs and into the room. Not by a flicker of an eyelash did they betray that they had heard what Kawai-san had said, but Sakura laughed playfully and shook her head slightly. "Always taking your time. Go get dressed. We are waiting for you to take us shopping, and we have to look around the shops. We need to reconnoiter the area. and get supplies for... our... night." The cross dresser smiled winsomely and swayed across to the dripping blond man. "Go upstairs with Peaches. She won the coin toss. She gets to help you... dry off." Sakura's look and words were highly suggestive, but were nothing compared to the way Peaches turned back to the stairs and gestured elegantly in invitation. "Come... Come with me."

The elder Jounouchi smiled at Sakura and had practically ran to catch the elegantly waving hand. "I'm coming."

His exit was stopped when his ex-wife stepped into his path. "You're not going anywhere until you explain what the hell you are doing here - all of you."

"Should be obvious." He snapped back, but froze like a deer in headlights when she glared at him. "I'm wet and cold and I'm keeping a lady waiting." But he still didn't move. Peaches brushed past the woman and sidled under the older man's arm. "Come on, I'll get you warm." She practically dragged him up the stairs, seemingly oblivious to the furious gaze Kawai Junko turned on her. Sakura, after a smug glance at the woman, swayed up the stairs after them, calling, "Wait for me darlings. I'm sure I can help heat things up."

Junko stared up for a moment, then spun on her next targets, her children. "Shizuka, stand up. Everyone here can see your panties." She switched to Katsuya, "You too. You look as brainless and clumsy as your father."

Atemu harrumphed. "Like we care about her panties. She needs to learn some respect."

Unexpectedly the dark gaze switched to him. "You know nothing. Go back to the ether where you belong."

Yugi gasped and Atemu's eyes narrowed to red slits. "You can see me? Hear me?"

"Of course. I've been able to see the 'others' here since I met... Since I was a girl. I used to play with Mei when I was growing up." She glared, daring anyone to make a comment. There was silence for a moment then Shizuka asked quietly, "Who is Mei and who are you talking to?"

"Mei is... A relative. She isn't important. Your dignity and your brother's lack of dignity are what is important." She glared at Katsuya. "Well, since your father is too much of a womanizing coward, tell me what the hell is going on."

Katsuya sputtered for a moment, but was saved from answering by his father.

"I think Mei is important. I've always wondered about her." From the top of the stairs, the still damp, elder Jounouchi asked, "What happened to her? She was always a cute kid running around in that old pink kimono. Why wasn't she here taking care of the place?"

"You met Mei?" Junko asked faintly, skin paling to parchment white.

"Yeah. Well, you never introduced me but a couple times I stopped by before we... Uhm when I had to come to town. Your grandmother always had great smelling flowers. Mei used to wave to me from the porch. When we came to talk to them that one time Mei kept tugging at me trying to get me to play with her. I figured that was why your grandparent's didn't like me. Not only was I poor and not from good family but I pushed her off my lap and she hit the ground hard enough to cry."

"You could touch her?" Junko blinked and her eyes went wide and blank with shock. "Why didn't you ever tell me you spoke to her?"

"Don't really matter now, does it? Where is she? Did she ever get married?"

"She died." Junko said flatly. "You see him don't you?" She waved towards Atemu.

"Moutou's twin? Atemu? Yeah. Not sure where he came from, because I've never met him before, but he seems okay. He was right, you need to learn some respect. You didn't need to humiliate our daughter like that." Peaches and Sakura stepped up behind him and he offered each an arm. "Ladies, shall we go get your necessities?"

They gave him small smiles and murmured softly in agreement. Without another word the blond man escorted them down the stairs and out of the building. This time Junko didn't stand in his way.

Katsuya, finally on his feet turned and offered a hand down to his rather squashed boyfriend. "Sorry about that Seto."

The brunet eyed the hand for a moment with narrowed eyes, then grumbled as he took it. "Next time you do that I'm kicking your ass."

"Yeah I know." Jou offered a lopsided grin as the brunet rose with no help from him, obviously just holding his hand. It took the sting out of the threat. "Seto you remember my sister Kawai Shizuka? I think you met her on your blimp and at the dock that time." Shy pride and warmth beamed from Jou. "Shizuka, the guy we just flattened is Kaiba Seto, my boyfriend." He announced with no hint of hesitation or shame.

Shizuka assimilated that information in a blink and sent Seto a wide smile. "Yes I remember you! So that's why you threw the key down to him at the dock. I always wondered why you did that instead of letting one of us dive in to save him."

"I had to care for my brother. I knew Katsuya would be able to get free. I could see his blond hair under water. So I threw it at his head." Seto admitted shamelessly.

"Hey! I had a bump. You have a hell of an arm. You beaned me." Jou reached up and rubbed the spot just above his ear at the memory.

"Got your attention didn't it?" Seto said unapologetically. but he dropped a light kiss on the spot Jou rubbed.

Before Jou could respond to either the kiss or the remark, Kawai Junko snapped. "Great, just great. My son is a homo."

Her rudeness and bigotry silenced everyone for a moment, the Atemu snarled, "You need to leave. Mei was a guardian spirit to your family. I am not." The spirit wasn't even close to subtle about his threat.

Jou felt his sister shiver at the menace suddenly pervading the room. "Mah, mah. Atemu she is not worth it. Calm down. You're scaring my sister."

Seto nodded his agreement. "I don't care about her ignorance. Don't let it upset you."

Kawai Junko took a small step back. "You... You both can see him?" She gasped, her hand rising to her throat.

"Of course we can." Jou rolled his eyes. "We're soulmates ain't we?"  
"But you're homo... homo... is..."

"Souls don't have genders." Atemu said softly. "They really don't. How can they when they are not created of the dust of earth? Soulmates can be any gender, multiple genders really, because there are rare occasions when a soul will divide more than once. It is all based on what the soul wants to learn and experience on earth."

"Are you saying there are people with more than one soul mate?" Junko gasped.

"A few, not many. More than you would expect." Atemu allowed with a cool glance. "And many more are homosexual." He added with pointed emphasis.

She nodded once then lowered her head. "I see." Her lips trembled slightly as she said softly, "I'm sorry. I was shocked to see this place so full of life, yet so... different. I was angry and hurt and I took it out on all of you." She lifted her dark eyes to her son. "I'm sorry Katsuya. Introduce me to your young man."

"Are you sure? We're homo after all." Katsuya's eyes were hard and unforgiving.

Surprisingly it was Seto who stepped in. "My name is Kaiba Seto. Katsuya is my boyfriend and soul mate. I am honored to meet his parents." He hesitated a moment then offered a miniscule bow. "Thank you for giving life to my Katsuya."

"You are very gracious, Kaiba-san." She gave her son a cool look. "More so than my own son."

"Yeah, because I know ya. You might make nice now, but when ya get what ya want ya'll go back ta bein' how ya really are." He shrugged and turned away. "Shizuka! Yer at least three centimeters taller. Ya look great." He pulled his sister into a tight hug.

Katsuya and Shizuka were the only two people in the room to miss the flash of pain and yearning that crossed their mother's face. For just a second love and need was naked in her expression as she gazed at her children. Then in a flash it was gone, replaced by a stoic mask.

Seto filed that revealing flash away and said quietly. "Sit down. I will make tea and explain. But first, how did you find us?"

"Last night the police came to our door to see if Katsuya or my hu... His father had shown up. They were both considered missing. Shizuka refused to believe they were dead and wanted to go out and look for them. I had to lock her in her room to keep her from running off into the night. When I let her out this morning she ran off . I followed and caught up to her at the train station. I was just in time to hear her destination. I bought a ticket and caught up with her on the train. I just barely made it, the doors shut as I got on. Since we had already bought the tickets, I decided to show her that you were not here."

"Uh. You sure showed her." Jou grumbled. "Seto, you sit down and explain to her. I'll make everyone some tea."

Seto eyed his cool, almost empty cup thoughtfully. "All right, thank you."  
Jou gave him a ghost of a smile, just a hint of gratitude before he turned to the kitchen. Shizuka, after a quick look around the room, sank down on one of the mats. "So, boyfriend huh? That's new."

Seto flicked the red-haired girl an arch look. "Very. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I am the one who listened as he went through his angst period over you. If anything I'm relieved. He was so mooney over you it was pathetic. A sister shouldn't think her big brother is pathetic."

More information filed into Seto's brain, but now was not the time to discuss Jou's 'angst' period. He turned to Jou's mother, absently surprised to see the same delicate bone structure in her face as in Katsuya. Yes Jou had his father's coloring and general build, but his mother showed in his bones. "I was in the stairwell when my building was bombed. I didn't know what was going on, but I'd been targeted enough to know that I needed to go to ground until I knew what was happening. Katsuya is one of the few people I trust with my and my brother's lives. I went to him first. He has been quietly restoring this place by hand for the last few years, sharing his project only with people he trusts and loves." He noticed the slight flinch of her eyelids and moved on. "After we saw his apartment was bombed, we came here. He has never openly acknowledged the ownership of this place, so the tie to him is very loose. He is still publicly listed as missing, presumed dead, so nobody is looking for him to have a bolt hole. Yugi brought everyone here when my home was bombed. Honda and Otogi, the same. Your ex-husband became a target when Katsuya asked him to bring a message to Peaches and Sakura, my family. He was followed and while he was there, their home was bombed. They barely made it out in time." As expected, she went stark white at the last statement. Seto frowned to himself. Her reactions didn't add up to the picture her ex-husband had painted. It wasn't his business and he would not get involved unless the dichotomy of her attitude affected his relationship with Katsuya, but it was an interesting puzzle.

"Yeah. It was scary." Jou, tray held carefully, Deliberately served Seto, then his sister before turning to give his mother a delicately colored cup of steaming green tea.

The woman gave the tea a measuring glance, then carefully tried a sip. Surprised pleasure crossed her face. "This is delicious. You obviously take after my family more than I thought. Your father can't properly brew tea to save his life."

"You'd be surprised what dad can do." Jou fired back curtly. He wasn't going to admit that Seto had taught him and give the woman more ammunition to fire at his dad.

Color was slowly returning to her face. She laughed lightly, with just a touch of scorn. "I tried for years to get him interested in proper tea preparation. He has the typical western attitude about tea. If it comes in a bag, it's good."

Katsuya wasn't going to argue. It was true, but he wasn't going to confirm it either. "Whatever. Now that you got your answers you can get l... go home."

His dad's voice overrode her response. "No, they can't." The older Jounouchi's expression was grim as he stepped into the room, closely followed by Peaches and Sakura.

"What? Why not?" Jou's questions mixed with his mother's exclamation of "Why are you wearing a wig?"

Jounouchi senior yanked the wig, which he'd donned before leaving the shop, and snapped, "Duh, I'm blond. The people hunting us are looking for me and Katsuya. How many blonds do you think you are that roam around Domino like residents instead of tourists. How many tourists do you think there are out there. Use your brain woman!"

She leapt to her feet. "Don't you 'woman' me. I asked a legitimate question. I'm not used to the criminal element or any kind of dishonesty. I leave that to you and your son.."

"You..."

A shrill whistle broke in, silencing them both as the spun around to look at Pegasus. "That is enough. We don't have time or energy to deal with this. Jounouchi-san, your recon obviously turned up something. Please get to the important information and leave your marital drama out of it."

"They were followed." The older blond said flatly. "Not directly to here, but according to the flower seller by the cemetery gate, a pair of chuugoku-jin asked after a pretty red-haired girl and her equally pretty mother who they had met at the train station. They told the man that they were to accompany them for a meal but had missed the train. A driver remembered them getting on the bus but nobody knew for certain which stop. The flower seller thought it odd and didn't tell them that he sold them flowers and incense for a family grave. They left the cemetery, but they were definitely followed." Hard brown eyes turned to his ex-wife. "Where else did you stop? Who did you speak to?"

"We stopped at the cemetery and the flower seller." She swallowed hard. "It was the stop where we transfer and I haven't been to their graves in a few years. I didn't..."

"So you caught another bus and came right here? You didn't stop anywhere else?" Seto asked, just to be clear.  
"No we didn't stop. We were the only people on the bus besides the driver. Nobody saw us get on the bus. We got on in the back, so I don't think the driver got a good look at us, but... Anyway, there wasn't anyone around when we got off. We came straight here from the bus stop." She frowned and shook her head. "You were not gone long enough to go to the cemetery. How did you speak to the flower seller?"

"He recognized you and called his wife to mention seeing you. She owns the silk shop down the block. I'm not surprised you didn't recognize him, Junko. He was only your neighbor for over a decade, not to mention your first boyfriend, Takashi Kazu."

She lifted her hand to her chest and said softly, "Kazu-kun? That was. Kazu-kun?" She asked faintly as she recalled the warmly smiling face of the flower seller. "I... I had no idea. I haven't thought of him since I left here. He worked here as a server for a while." Then she snapped, "He was never my boyfriend. We went on one date, and that ended with me being pregnant by you."

"Cool, now we know who put the fresh flowers on the family grave, Mom." Shizuka chimed in as tension swirled in the room.

Before the tension could erupt Seto nodded briskly. "Then they stay of course. Obviously China's destruction of the nuclear sites did not kill the head of the snake."

Reluctantly, Jou offered, "You two will take my room. Anzu and Rebecca are in the room next to it." He glowered at the older woman. "Stay outta my stuff. I won't have you pokin' through it. I ain't your business."

"I'm your mother and I have the right to..." She started to argue only to close her mouth when Katsuya laughed derisively.

"You ain't a mom to me. You're an incubator. You remember me when you need something. Don't try to think you have rights over me. You're as worthless to me as tits on a boar."

There was a sharp smacking sound, and Katsuya dropped to the floor from the unexpected blow from his father's open-handed blow to his mouth. "She is your mother. You will respect that if nothin' else, boy. I told ya, women are special and ya treat them with respect. Just 'cause yer likin' a guy don't give you cause to insult your momma."

Tears of pain and rage stood out in his eyes. Deliberately he spat blood on the floor. "Fuck it and fuck you. Better yet why don't you just fuck her like yer dyin' to. I hate her for what she did, destroyin' our family, leavin' me to deal with your drunk ass and put up with your beatin's. She didn't bother to check on me, to make sure I had food and clothes, didn't bother to send support that would have given me more than ramen twice a week. She just didn't bother, not even when I almost died to save Shizuka - something neither of you parents did - she didn't bother. Now I'm supposed to treat her with respect? Fuck no." He spat more blood on the floor, and without looking at anyone, turned and stalked out the rear of the small house.

Junko held a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. "Beatings? Drunk? No food or clothes? Tell me he... He was exaggerating." She stepped up close, grabbing her exes shirt. "Tell me that he is lying."

Shame lowered the proud head. "No. For a few years it was like he said. I... I was... And he... We've worked through it. I've been better for the last six years. Clean and sober for six years, but before... I thought he'd forgiven me, but now I... How could he have? I..."

Another sharp crack, this time of Junko's hand hitting his face. "Bastard, I trusted you with him. I knew you would need someone and I knew you loved him, so I left him with you. All this time I thought he was unforgiving because I separated them, but you... He... He hates me and I don't blame him. You beat him, you starved him of food and a parent." Her breath caught as realization dawned. "The gang. I thought it was because he was rebelling because of the divorce. It wasn't. He... Oh god, he needed family and protection."

"None of this is relevant." Seto interrupted harshly. He didn't want to hear about this from them. When Katsuya wanted to share with him Seto would listen. Until then he just didn't want to hear it. "Jounouchi-san, we are going to need more groceries. You, Peaches and Sakura need to go back to the store. Pegasus, Pinky, Rebecca need to try to find the head of the snake. The rest of you clean up this mess." Seto stood and turned to leave. "I'm going to talk to Katsuya." He flicked a quick look at Atemu. "See if you can get more information from..." The spirit faded before he could finish his order. He left them to follow his orders without another glance.

Katsuya stared moodily down at the fountain, anger, betrayal and shame beating through him. When Seto stopped behind him Katsuya didn't look up. "Sorry." He mumbled, word slurred by the swelling of his lip. "Guess you want to break up with a loser like me."

"For being honest? Never apologize for that. It's one of the things I value most about you." Hesitantly he brushed his fingertips over Jou's shoulder. "I understand your feelings and I respect them. I don't want to break up with you. If anything you've made me want to be with you more. I came out here because you looked like you needed me." Seto grinned slightly, "Besides I wanted to kiss your owie better."

Relief and happiness chased away his dark feelings. "My lip isn't up to kissing right now."

"That wasn't the owie I meant." His hand slid from Jou's shoulder down to rest on the curve of his ass. "You bounced."

Jou snickered. "Kiss ass?"  
"If you want me too I will." Seto rubbed the curve firmly, digging his fingers in to massage gently.

"Ah man, you are so weird." Jou's golden eyes turned to gaze into blue. "But I like that about you."

A tiny smile curved Seto's lip. It faded as the blue gaze drifted down to assess the damage done to Jou's lips. "He really hit you. You are going to be black and blue. We won't be able to kiss for a while unless they are very light kisses."

"Bug kisses?" Jou frowned in distaste. "I'll take an ass kiss thanks."

"Only if you reciprocate." Seto teased.

"Huh, you have people kissing your ass all the time. I'd get lost in the crowd." Jou teased back. 

"Then you will just have to find a new spot, preferably at the same height.." The brunet teased outrageously.

Jou grinned, his expression openly speculative. "Ecchi. " The expression deepened. "But I'm the same, so I guess I'll have to find a memorable place to kiss."

Unexpectedly Seto turned his boyfriend fully into his arms, wrapping his arms around Katsuya in a tight, full body hug. "We will get there, soon, I promise. But right now I have to go work on finding the leaders and neutralizing them. They aren't going to let the destruction of their missiles slow them down for long. They will try to hit back harder. With splitting Pinky's satellite power and using ours, Right now we can repel three attacks at one time but if they launch more than that we will miss and people will die."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Seto, have you missed that the Chinese have a 'mining' satellite? If the Chinese have one you can bet they stole it from the Americans. Call your buddy Barack and borrow some of his stuff in space. One or two should do it. Not likely they are going to launch more than six is it?"

"We don't know their capabilities. We have been in defense mode and..." Seto trailed off for a moment, then gave Jou one more squeeze. "I will be inside. Come in when you feel safe and comfortable. Don't rush. We can handle it." He dropped a light kiss in the vicinity of Jou's ear and hurried back to the computers. He had an idea that he needed to explore and a phone call to make.

Jou was surprised when, just as he was about to return to the house, his mother joined him. He went on the offensive immediately. "I meant what I said. I ain't gonna apologize." He met her gaze defiantly.

Her own eyes were dark and somber. "I don't want an apology." She said softly. "I've earned that and worse." She shrugged in a very familiar way. "I wanted to tell you that I won't poke into your things. If you tell me to I'll switch rooms with one of the other girls or sleep downstairs."

"You think I'm like dad? That I'm gonna say that it's all cool don'tcha?" Jou sneered. "Screw that. Don't bug the other girls, but you can sleep down here. Dad will share his mat with you, I'm sure."

"That makes one of us then." She grimaced ruefully. "When this is over we are going to have a talk. There are things that you don't know that might help you."

"Like anything you say matters. I don't give a shit." He smiled bitterly. "You did teach me something."

"Believe it or not Musuko, that is a lesson I wish I could take back. I have always cared." She saw his denial and disbelief and shook her head. "And you won't believe that. Why should you? Fine, when your father and his women return I will tell him of the change. He will probably fuss but no matter what I won't invade your space." With a small nod and strangely wistful smile she bowed slightly and walked away.

Jou shook off the weirdness caused by the strange encounter and hustled back in to catch up on the latest. He could hear Seo speaking in his cool, CEO's tones and wanted to know who he was talking to. His eyes widened and horror filled him as he caught a glimpse of the monitor of the Mac. There appeared to be three attacks at once, all three of the holographic projections catching them and sending them back to their origin. But even with his limited view he could see that the returned attacks were hitting parts of the city. "Oh fuck. They are firing from inside populated areas." He breathed. "Ah fuck. Sick bastards."

Mokuba whispered, "This is the second volley. Von Shroeder and Pegasus are reprogramming the satellites to redirect but Seto can't get the government to give us a safe target. The first were direct hits in populated areas. Pegasus is directing his to space, away from our satellites but we run the risk of hitting others. Von Shroeder is directing them to his private testing island. "

"Shit. How many? Any idea?" Jou felt bile rising in his throat.

"Hundreds. There was a hospital and a shopping mall in the first attack. Even though it likely hit the parking lot, there will still be casualties and damage." Rebecca rasped as she visibly fought tears.

Shizuka, eyes wide and stunned, whimpered, "Why are they doing this?"

"They are turning us into the bad guys, making people fear us as much as they fear them. Making us the enemy, so that people who could be helping us will stop helping."

"They are trying to bring us down to their level." Seto said grimly as he stepped away from the computer. "They are not going to succeed. I have permission from the Chinese government to send all attacks to the islands that were 'mined' earlier." His grim expression tightened. "The mall was closed and the damage is minimal to the structure. Only the people who fired the missiles have been found. The hospital was full. They are still evacuating but the blast was contained to the parking garage. The main structure appears to be intact."

Jou bowed his head low. He knew that some people had died, but it could have been so much worse. He sent up a small prayer of gratitude and then let out a huff. "Seto, you figure out how to kick these guy's asses? 'Cause I'm gettin' tired of sittin' here doin' nothing. I'm thinking I need to go find the two that were following m'sister and do some serious skull busting." He cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point.

Seto stared at his boyfriend for a frozen moment, then nodded slowly. "That is not a bad idea. My searches are taking too long. We know where they were, and we know they were probably getting off on every stop so we should be able to track them very well. We will get dressed to go out and..."

"That won't be necessary." Peaches said softly as she and Sakura stepped into the room, each holding a bag of groceries.

"What?" Jou blinked, then looked around. "Where is m'dad?"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly for a moment then opened them wide. "When he heard about the new attacks, the way they were using you guys to hurt innocents, he said... he said we had to go on alone. He was going to go teach some stalkers not to mess with his wife and daughter."

"He went after them alone?" Jou shouted, shock and horror coursing through him.

"He knew... He said, before he left, he said that he hadn't protected you before but he'd damn well do it now. He knew that you would try to go after them. I think he knew that." Peaches husked. "He wanted to keep you safe."

"No... Damn it no!" Jou took a step to run after his father only to be jerked to a stop by his mother. "Let me go." He ordered harshly as he fought a surprisingly hard grip.

"No. I'll go get the idiot. I know this area better than you do, at least I know the area where he is going. I doubt you've been there. You are very distinctive and I can blend. I will go try to find him." With a firm nod she shoved him towards Seto. "I'm trusting you to keep my Musuko safe." She turned and pulled Shizuka into a hug. "Stay close to your brother until I get back. He will make sure you are all right." Without another word she turned and ran from the small teashop.

When Jou moved to follow, Seto tightened his hold. "We will give them two hours. If they are not back we will go look for them. Right now our time is better put to use trying to find the leaders." He cleared his throat slightly. "I've traced the serial numbers reported on several of the missiles and I know who their supplier is. Now I have to apply pressure to that person." Seto's face became hard as his lips stretched into a shark-like smile. "I have accessed every account I can find and have transferred the money to a dummy company account. I have also traced transactions to someone I believe to be the dealer's partner or boss. I am in the process of wiping out the person. It is automated but I do need to check it."

"You got serial numbers off exploded missiles?" Jou blinked at that.

"We capture their images exactly, down to the smallest details. Of course we have them. They are a mix of mid-twentieth century Soviet and U.S. ground to air missiles reported destroyed. It is easier to trace the U.S. supplied because there is a distinct chain of command. Barack has his men on it. The once Soviets are not nearly as detailed in their record keeping. It will take longer."

"Huh, so 'Barack' has his men on it. Bet it was some government type buying favors or something." Jou grumped cynically.

"Most likely." Seto shrugged. "I know who the dealer is and I will know the ultimate buyer very shortly. Just a few more things before I have him locked."

"Uhm Seto... Be careful okay? You're great at pissing people off and uhm, not everyone finds that as hot as I do. You are pissing off guys with access to nuclear weapons." Jou couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

Mokuba agreed, "I've been saying the same thing." The younger Kaiba's smokey-blue eyes glared. "He won't listen."

 

"I listen and I hear, but this has to be done." Seto sighed and crossed to ruffle his little brother's hair affectionately. "I will be careful, I promise." He shot Jou a small look. "I have a lot to live for."

Jou smiled and nodded slightly. "Just be careful."

Seto nodded back and went back to the computer. Jou went to the front of the store and discreetly looked out the window, searching for his mother and father. After a few minutes Shizuka came to join his vigil. Without taking his eyes from the road, he wrapped his arm around her waist and cradled her into his side.

As the sun climbed higher several of the inhabitants stopped to talk to them only to be met with absent nods and an occasional hum of acknowledgement. It was two hours to the second when Jounouchi hugged his sister tight and then stepped back. Seto stood and met him halfway across the room. "Get into clothes that will make you blend. I'll do the same." He turned to the silently watching Pegasus. "You have money, but do you have any weapons?"

The white haired man smiled thinly and opened his flowing coat. The black handles of two showed clearly against the vivid wine garment. "Of course dear boy. They are loaded, no safeties and no refills I'm afraid."

"Then we will have to make each shot count." Seto grunted as he took the wickedly modern looking guns. "Extended clips. Twelve rounds each." He handed one to Jou. "Make sure your shirt covers that. You know how to shoot." It wasn't a question.

Jou went to the communal closet and picked out a large pink and blue striped t-shirt that would fall to about the middle of his thighs and hang loose around his middle. He stripped off his Yukata and slid on his jeans and shrugged into the t-shirt. His shoes and socks were on in just a few seconds. In less than a minute Jou was dressed, and when he slid the gun into the waistband of his pants at the small of his back he was ready to go.

Seto went to the bathroom and wet his hair, pushing it back off his forehead, knowing that very few people would recognize the cold, shadowy Kaiba in the face that was fully exposed when his hair was pushed back. An oversized bright green shirt and dark green pants completed his look of being seen without being memorable. Threadbare, obviously used socks, and Mokuba's shoes completed his ensemble. He slid the gun into his waistband as he went to stand beside Jou. "Let's go."

Jou nodded and without a word, they slipped out the back of the house and hopped the fence, using the cover of neighbor’s back yards to emerge a few blocks away from the teashop. Jou said softly, "The silk shop. We will ask her if she will call her husband. See if he saw my dad or her."

Seto didn't need him to elaborate on who 'her' was. He nodded and let Jou lead the way, taking his cue by the casual saunter that was belied by the alert way the blond head stayed upright and his golden eyes moved constantly over the street, vehicles and people.

A woman of about thirty five, with delicate features and huge eyes looked up and greeted them politely when they entered her shop. Jou bowed low, and with impeccable manners greeted her. "Forgive me for interrupting you. My father was in earlier. His name is..."

"Jounouchi, yes you have his look. He has been in twice. I thought it was an interesting coincidence since my husband had just mentioned seeing his wife. Then when he came back he was so very tense. I did as he asked and called my husband to ask about the people asking for his wife, then she came and asked I call and if her husband... I am confused, because now you are here, and like them both, and they are not." Her dark eyes filled with concern. "You are with someone very familiar. Please do not get me or my husband involved."

Jou forced himself to relax and smile. "You are Takashi-san. You are married to my mother's old friend Takashi Kazu. My family were on a trip to visit the family graves and became separated. My brothers were looking for our mother and sister. My father and I were waiting for them all. Then my father with my aunts, went to look for all of them. They have not returned yet and we are looking for them. With the attacks things are very confusing and frightening. I am sorry we involved you in so small a problem. I stopped only to ask if they had stopped by. We will not bother you again."

The woman nodded, but the tension left her face. "Separated is bad, especially now with the attacks. Your father spoke to my husband directly. Your brothers went up to the next stop. They were meeting friends there. The Kichi stop. I hope your father finds them and your mother joins them soon. I told her what I knew. Your sister is with your aunts then?"

"Yes. If they come back, tell them to return home with my aunts. We will join them as soon as possible." He forced another smile. "We will have to meet again, the whole family. It is not every day that we get to meet my mother and father's old friends." With a bow he turned and ushered Seto out the door.

Jou didn't say anything, just turned towards the nearest bus stop. Seto followed along, vaguely troubled by the woman's recognition of him. Jou spoke suddenly. "She didn't recognize you, at least not as who you are. Just that you were familiar. If she had recognized you she would have been scared out of her mind." He shrugged and looked down the street for the bus. "Don't think I would recognize you with your face all open like that if I didn't see it. I know you a hell of a lot better than most people."

Seto nodded. "You get on the front, I'll get on the back. I will need money to pay my fare."  
"I have a bus pass. Take it. I'll use the cash." Jou pulled out his wallet and handed Seto the small plastic card. "It's prepaid for the month. I bought it at a machine so it doesn't have any name attached to it. Not traceable, but to anyone looking, it seems like you are a frequent user. It would explain any familiarity someone feels about you. You ride the bus a lot. Swipe it through the reader getting on and off."

Wordlessly, he took the card and tucked it into his front pocket. After a moment he turned and walked a few paces away. Before Jou could ask, Seto leaned casually against a convenient post and stared across the street. "Incoming." Seto's voice barely reached him before footsteps sounded behind him.

Jou glanced over his shoulder, body going taut, ready for attack. After a moment he relaxed as a young woman with an infant strapped to her chest passed to sit on the bench. Seto shifted restlessly. Jou nodded to the woman. "Know when the bus is due?" He asked, as if the times weren't posted on the sign just a few meters away.

"Another three minutes." She smiled as her baby's fist waved in the air. "My Musuko is a good boy."

Seto caught Jou's flinch at the use of the pet name for son and wondered briefly but didn't comment. He was trying to give the impression that he and Jou didn't know each other. Ostensibly he ignored them both as Jou started a casual, rambling conversation about babies.

When the bus rumbled up, Seto boarded through the rear and slid his card through the reader and sat down in the very back. Jou gallantly held the door open and allowed the young mother to board ahead of him, maintaining his conversation with the woman, deliberately giving the illusion that he was with her.

After she was seated he sat in the seat behind her and continued the general conversation. Seto watched without seeming too, amused and mildly piqued by the ease that he spoke to the woman. If he didn't know absolutely that Jou was with him he would have thought they were a couple, or that Jou was interested in the young woman. Certainly she thought so, if her sparkling eyes and pink cheeks were any indication. It was an impression that was born out by the woman's crestfallen expression when Jou left his seat and moved to the door as they reached the Kichi stop.

Seto stopped and looked around, making a show of reading the various store fronts. Jou didn't even glance around, just headed to a small, brightly lit shop. Seto had just reached the door when Jou came back out. "What do they sell here?" Seto had never seen a shop like it. "I would think that it sold alcohol, but it says they buy it? Liquor Off? What is it? And why did you go in there?"

"They buy unwanted bottles and cans of liquor and sell them for cheap. Back when my dad was boozing it up he would get his stuff at one of these. It got to be such a habit that I would stop at the shop and see if dad had been in and what he had bought. When he caught on he started leaving me messages at the shop. I figured he might have left me a message here."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he says to meet him at the shrine."

"Which shrine?"

"Only one around here according to the shop guy. It's about three blocks north." Jou nodded towards a side street. "Let's get going."

"Any sign of your mother?" Seto asked quietly.

"Didn't ask. She wouldn't know to ask at the shop so I let it go. She's probably wandering around the shops." He stopped in front of a small store. "Wait here. I'm going to get a bandana. I don't want anyone watching to see my hair and connect it to dad. Dad told the guy at the shop his blond son may come by." he dashed in and was back in just a minute, a black bandana covering his bright, distinctive hair.

Seto hated it instantly but held his tongue. Now was not the time to discuss fashion. With just a nod, he turned to the street Jou had indicated. He was aware that Jou crossed the street behind him, but he didn't turn to look. It was to enough to know Jou was covering his back.

When the shrine came into sight, Seto stepped back into a shadow and looked around carefully. It was strangely deserted. With all of the insanity, it was a reasonable expectation that people would go to the shrine and offer prayers, that the priests at the shrine would be out talking to people, yet there was nobody visible and the lights were out. The deserted look to the place sent a chill down Seto's spine.

When Katsuya, bold as brass and twice as bright, stalked straight up to the doors, Seto stifled a mental snarl and, sticking to shadows, followed his reckless boyfriend.

He was just slipping through the door when he heard Katsuya call out in an accent that was so thick it was almost completely incoherent. "You, priest, gotta special prayer for m'girl. Get out here for a blessin'. "  
There was a moment of silence, then Jou called again. "Priest, I need th' prayer. She missed her period. I don't want no damn kid. Get out here and gimme a blessin' for her period."

Another beat of silence, and Jou called out stubbornly, "Look priest, I know yer here. Iff'n ya don't get out here, I'ma call th' other place an' tell 'em yer slackin. No joke man. They'll prolly send someone over to replace ya."

The door in the back of the shrine's main room opened and a man dressed in robes that were obviously too big for him shuffled into the room. "Patience. I was meditating." The pseudo-priest counselled. "Now what is your prayer, Child?"

Jou gave the guy a seraphic grin. "My girl missed her period. I don't wanna be a dad. Bein' a dad is hard work and I'm still playin. I need my prayer blessed before I put it on the tree."

"Of course child. Let me see the prayer." Jou held out a folded piece of paper. Seto didn't know where he got it from, but it hardly mattered. The priest mumbled something that might have been a blessing but sounded more like some kind of curse then handed it back. "There you are."

"Thanks a lot." Jou nodded and turned as if to leave. The robed man turned and disappeared back into the back room. Jou stopped and spun around, and in one of the fastest moves Seto had ever seen him make, sprinted after the man, catching the door before it closed. Quiet as a mouse, the blond slid through the opening, leaving the door open behind him for Seto.

Silent as shadows they slipped down the hall. From down the hall came the sound of a woman sobbing and a man's voice murmuring prayers. It was obvious to Seto the way that Katsuya stiffened that he recognized the voice of the crying woman - his mother. 

A voice barely recognizable as the man who had blessed Jou's 'prayer' snarled, "Tell us where they are bitch, or you're next." 

When the sobbing continued unabated, there were a sharp crack, obviously a blow and the sobbing stopped for a moment before starting again. "Bitch, you want to join him? If you don't tell us where they are you will." Seto gripped Jou's arm in a steely grip. They needed to know how many, and formulate a plan of attack. It was just a slap. She was still alive. They had time to plan.

The sobbing stopped, then Kawai Junko's hoarse voice shot back coldly, "Do it. Kill me, like you killed him. You will be doing me a favor, because then we will be together forever."

"I will." There was the sound of thuds and a few gasps, then Junko's voice, winded but absolute in conviction said, "Hit me, beat me, kill me. It's no more than I deserve. I won't tell you anything. Do you think I'd go against his last wish? His last breath was to tell me to protect them. I won't... I won't fail my soul mate again."

A new voice responded, "Soul mate... Kill you, yes we will, but first we will have some fun. You're an attractive old lady. I'm sure I can... enjoy that. Will he want you then? When I've fucked you to death? When you die with my dick inside you?"

"He won't care, because then we will be together forever." She rasped, her voice steady with conviction. "He was first and will always have that. No matter what you do, he will always be my first love." There was the sound of cloth tearing, and Junko cried out, obviously in pain.

Jou broke the grip on his arm with an ease that would have normally surprised Seto, but in the circumstances he set aside his surprise and prepared for a life and death battle as he followed Jou into the room.

He hadn't gotten more than a step inside the room when Jou's gun barked and the man pinning his mother down fell forward in a spray of blood and brain. The second thug, the 'priest' didn't have time to do more than reach into his robe before Jou's gun fired again and he fell back with a thick spray of blood.

Seto didn't waste a second on the corpses, he fixed his gaze on the other door. As soon as it opened he fired. The first man fell back, blood fountaining from his neck coating the man behind him. That man must have been more prepared because the gun he held coughed and the wood beside Seto's head splintered. Jou's gun cracked and the terrorist dropped, his gun clattering to the wood floor. Seto was on it in an instant, kicking it away before grabbing the still breathing man and dragging him out of the doorway. "How many are left?" He growled low.

The man spat at Seto as he struggled to escape. Surprisingly, it was Junko who answered. "There were only four. They were waiting for two more. They called them when they captured me. They will be here in half an hour maybe less. They wanted the location before they got here.... He... tried to rescue me and... and they caught him. When they realized... they tried to make him talk. They tortured him for an hour, shot him to pieces. Because of me he..." She started to sob again, burying her face in her hands.

"Shut up." Jou snapped heartlessly as he knelt by the bloody, broken body of his father. There was no denying that his father was dead, his body cool, the blood sticky and congealed around him. The younger blond turned to the priest tied up on the floor in the corner. "You said prayers? He is at peace?"

"Yes." The priest swallowed hard. "You all should go. Now. I will move the bodies out to the hillside and hide them. When their friends show up I will tell them the prisoners escaped and they gave chase."  
"Right." Jou growled agreeably, but the gun that had never lowered barked again and the priest sprawled back in his own pool of blood.

"Katsuya!" His mother gasped. "You murdered him..."

"He is Chinese. His prayers were garbled and his ropes are barely tied. He was a plant, probably so you and Jounouchi-san would talk in front of him, or maybe to sucker you into talking to him. He probably would have followed us and reported our location if we had left." Seto explained coldly as he helped her to her feet. "We don't have time for your drama. We need to get out of here before their reinforcements arrive."

"My clothes... the blood. I can't go out like this."

Katsuya went to one of the doors and tugged it open. The smell of death hit him hard. "Must have killed him last night. He's started to stink." Heedless of the body of the true priest sprawled on the floor, Jou went to the small cupboard and after a moment of rifling pulled out a dark blue yukata. He returned to the bloody room and dragged her out into the hall. "Put it on. It will pass. It is long enough to cover your shoes." He went back in and stared down at the still breathing enemy. "You called your bosses and they are sending someone. Or are they coming themselves."

The flicker of dark eyes told Jou what he wanted to know. Without hesitation he pulled out his gun and extinguished that light forever.

Seto tilted his head to the side and surveyed his boyfriend's handiwork. "Am I going to have to hide bodies from time to time Katsuya? Do you have a taste for killing?"

"Bastard tortured and killed my dad."

"Could have been any one of them." Seto pointed out.

 

"No. The first one wasn't armed. The second had a peashooter, twenty-two. The guy you shot had one too. The wounds to my dad's arms and legs were twenty-two's. But the kill shot, the one that blew his heart out his back was a thirty-eight at point blank range. This bastard had a thirty-eight."

Seto shrugged. "I didn't examine your father's wounds. Saw he was dead and knew that there would have to be more than two people here because your father would have been able to take out two."

"Yeah he would. You get the guns and get my mom out. I'll meet you in front of the liquor store. I'm gonna torch this place to the ground."

Seto nodded. A funeral pyre. He understood exactly why Jou wanted it. There were plenty of oils and cooking fuel. Two minutes and it would go up in a ball of flame. "Hurry Katsuya." Was all he said.

The black covered head nodded curtly before Jou disappeared through one of the doors leading to the depths of the shrine. Jou's mother was standing in the hall looking lost and confused, Seto took her arm and pulled her down the hall, through the front room of the temple and out onto the street. They were several meters from the temple when she began to struggle. "Wait, wait, where is Katsuya? Where is my Musuko?" Her voice gained volume and hysteria with each word.

"He told me to take you out of there. He's handling his father's cremation. He will be along as soon as he can." Seto yanked hard, pulling her along the street. They were two blocks away when a low explosion rocked the ground. A glance over his shoulder confirmed that the temple had just gone up in a ball of smoke and fire. He sent an unconscious thought out into the ether, that Katsuya had better be all right, or there would be hell to pay.

When they reached the store, a heavy breathing, smoke-smelling Katsuya was leaning against one of the large windows. "What kept you guys?" He wheezed breathlessly.

"How did you... Never mind, our bus is coming and we don't have time. " Seto released Junko into Katsuya's steely grip and sprinted for the back of the bus. They made it just in time, with Jou once again paying cash for himself and his mother while Seto swiped the card.

Jou didn't bother to pretend not to know him. He guided his mother into a window seat next to Seto and plunked down in the seat across the aisle from them. The driver gave them curious looks and a few passengers moved as far away as possible. It was obvious that they were trouble and nobody wanted any part of them.

They rode the bus to the end of the line and back again to make sure they were not followed. They did not get off the bus until night fell. Even though they were almost positive they were not followed, they still went around several blocks and used shadows to slip over fences. After the first time of attempting to help his mother over a fence and her snapped, "I was hopping these fences before you were born." Jou left it alone. From her own words it was her fault his dad was dead. She was damn lucky not to be with dad in ashes. Only the knowledge that his dad would have wanted her protected, for Shizuka's sake, had he stayed his hand. It had been difficult, because a stray shot would have been so easy.

When they finally entered the yard to the teashop Yugi was being held in the tight embrace of his spirit-love, Atemu. "Aibou, they’re back." Atemu said softly.

Yugi lifted his head from Atemu's shoulder and turned, in an instant he flung himself at Jou. "Jounouchi! Your father! Atemu told me that he's gone. I am so sorry, so so sorry!" The smaller man sobbed.

Slowly, Jou's arms closed around Yugi in a hug. "Yeah, so am I Yugi." Grief heavy eyes closed briefly. "So am I."

Seto was torn between chivvying them out of their drama and letting them take what comfort they could and decided simply to let them have a few moments. He turned to Jou's mother and gestured towards the house. "Let's go. You have some explaining to do and we need any information you might have." When she hesitated, Seto muscled her into motion. "We don't have time for your dramatics. You owe it to your husband to do everything you can to stop this. We need any information you may have."

She nodded and lifted her chin in a gesture that reminded Seto of Katsuya. "You're right. I'll cry later." With determined strides she stalked into her childhood home.

Shizuka leapt to her feet and hurled herself into her mother's arms. "Mom! I was so scared, so worried. Everyone here went weird and then Yugi went outside. It was like they knew something I didn't. Nobody would talk to me. Mom! What happened? You're hurt. Your face is bruised. Why are you wearing that Yukata? Mom!"

"Stop now. I'm fine, just a little banged up. Go make tea, Shizuka. We are going to need the strength. Food too. Go, let the adults talk now." She hugged her daughter desperately for a moment before shoving her towards the kitchen area. "Go do as I say."

Matashi, Aishira, Rebecca, Professor Hawkins, Mokuba, Pegasus, and the rest of the residents, including Yugi and Jounouchi, converged on the room, crowding in tight. Seto rapped out, "The attacks?"

"They have stopped for the moment. Hasn't been an attack in almost an hour." Zigfried said softly. "They tested us up to six at once. The extra satellites you arranged with the American president saved many lives. We would not have kept up."

"Hnn.. Anything new on the location of the heads of this crap?" Seto asked.

"Nothing. Even the brother is a dead end. He's completely disappeared." Pegasus admitted with a sigh.

"So nothing. We've gained nothing." Seto pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to clear his head.

"Yeah, dad died for nothing." Katsuya's voice was hard and cold, his gaze lazer sharp with accusation on his mother.

Shizuka gasped and spun from the stove. "Dad's dead?"

"Yeah. He got killed rescuing her ass when she got caught." He cast his mother a glare that clearly showed his loathing. "And it was all for nothing."

Kawai Junko paled, but didn't flinch under the hatred in his gaze. "I'll live with that forever, but he didn't die for nothing." She fumbled in the capacious robe for a moment. "I... When you... when he fell on me I took this from his pocket." She held out a small rectangle. "It's his cell phone. I turned it off and took out the battery when we left the shrine."

"So what?" Jou glared first at the rectangle then at the woman holding it.

"So what is that the bosses were called from this phone Katsuya." Seto plucked the phone from her hand.

"Yeah and if we power it on we tell them where we are. I know they can track that fucker." Jou didn't remove his hate filled look his mother.

"True, but if I simply access the history and contacts only, using it as a secondary drive, and I don't power it on, but wire a different power source to the storage, one without broadcast capabilities, we have the number to the boss - and we can track that fucker." Seto's lips stretched in a macabre smile. "So not for nothing. Katsuya, your father saved her, and she brought us what we needed to catch the boss."

"He did more than that." Junko said softly, her lips trembling as her face contorted with grief and pain. "He told me that if I get a chance, take the phone and run. That's what I did. That's why I... The guy who tried to... I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was going to... So I fought back, made him mad. I wanted him to get close so I could steal the phone. " Junko's breath shuddered out. "Your father knew you would come Katsuya. He said he was crippled and was gonna die soon, but you would come for him. The damage... He knew it was bad and wanted to die, fought to die. He told me I had to hold out til you came. He said to do what I could and to get the phone. He told me to take the battery out and run with the rest, to give it to you. He... He said you could end it with the information on that phone." A sob broke from her lips. "I'm so sorry. I did what I could. I kept my promise to him." She crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry."

Her words, excuses to Jou's ears, didn't soften his expression. He let her fall, completely ignoring her as he turned to focus intently on Seto. "Can you... Of course you can. What can I do to help?"ca, true to his father's rules. Then served the elders, Professor Hawkins and Grandpa Moutou. S

"Take that stupid bandana off your head. Make food and tea, since your sister is dealing with your mother." Seto hesitated a moment, then stepped close and rubbed a smudge of ash off Jou's cheek. "Serve them first. Remember what your father taught you. Women are special and are to be treated with respect. Do it for him."

Seto saw the tears well in Katsuya's eyes before they were blinked back. "Yeah, fine." With a short nod, he threaded his way through the crush of bodies in his way. While he got busy finishing tea and making food, Seto got busy with the cell phone.

Yugi, Atemu, Professor Hawkins and Grandpa went out to the hot tub to give everyone room. Anzu hovered in the kitchen with Honda and Otogi, making small talk and watching Katsuya with concerned eyes.

Mokuba stood vigil next to Pegasus, watching for another attack. Zigfried and his little brother watched the Mac screen. Rebecca hovered behind Seto, commenting now and again in the language known only to geeks.

Matashi and Aishira, out of their Peaches and Sakura guises, moved from room to room, tidying, rearranging, and stopping now and again to rub a back or massage tense set of shoulders. Something everyone was grateful for.

Katsuya served Shizuka and his mother first, then Anzu and Rebeceto and Pegasus were next, followed by the rest based on location. He had barely settled to eat his own meal when Matashi and Aishira began to clear away the empty dishes.

Seto finished his meal and sat back, his long body uncharacteristically slumping in this chair. "I have it. The number, the location, I know who it is. It matches with the financial data, now that I've looked at it. The question is, do we send an attack that way and make him a martyr or do we let the bureaucratic process handle it? Should I call the prime minister, or maybe Barack? Maybe China since they are in China?" Wearily he rubbed the back of his neck. "I am too tired to think of a rational course."

"Tired?" Mokuba's head jerked up. "Seto the last time you said were tired you had been in a car accident and had a concussion."

To everyone's horror, Seto went boneless and started to topple out of his chair. Jou was there in an instant, catching him before he could hit the floor. "Seto! What the hell?" Jou began to run his hands over the long body while Aishira cradled Seto's head in his lap. "I'm not finding anything."

Aishira's large hands smoothed over Seto's head and around the back. "He has a lump the size of a tennis ball. Did he hit his head?"

Jou blinked at that. "Not that I saw. He..." Realization dawned. "A bullet missed his head by inches, but it hit the wall behind him. It splintered, but I didn't think anything had hit him."

"A bullet propelled chunk of flying wall would account for the lump. Surprised there is no bleeding but stranger things have happened." Aishira lifted his gaze to Matashi. "Bring some ice please."

"He never said... He..."

"Did what he had to do. What good would it have done for him to say anything, if he even noticed. Seto doesn't pay attention to his physical needs when he has a goal. Once he reaches his goal he lets go. That is what happened here. He needs to see a doctor, have his head xrayed, but that isn't an option until we deal with the remaining threat."

Mokuba, eyes fixed on Seto's still face, nodded once. "Let's just ask them. Pegasus, bring up the jet signature and frequency again." He grinned slightly at the older man's look. "I have my own access code."

In almost no time Mokuba was speaking to the president of the United States. "Sir, are your guests from China still with you?"

"Yes, although we were just saying our goodbyes. I thought it prudent to take this call privately."

"Not necessary. In fact just the opposite. If you could arrange for your guests to sit in? I will wait as long as needed." Mokuba handled the situation with all the professionalism his brother had ever taught him. When the politicians were assembled, he laid out the information and options available, then asked them what they wanted.

The Chinese officials thanked them for their hard work, but requested to be allowed to handle their 'home grown' problems. Mokuba gratefully handed the information over to them. When asked the timeline, the officials said to give them two hours, and all would be safe. With effusive thanks, the call ended.

"Two hours?" Mokuba glanced around the small teashop. "Will Seto be all right for that long? Should we try to bring him to the hospital?"

Jou stood up and stretched. "Can't call an ambulance. Don't want that kind of attention. I'll go next door and see if the neighbor will drive us. I'll tell him Seto was working on the shop and got hit with falling wall."

 

The neighbor, after a snarky question about if they were done using his backyard as a shortcut, nodded and pulled his car to the front of the teashop. When he saw the unconscious brunet and several of the familiar faces that peered out at them from the teashop window, he swallowed hard and said softly, "You may use my backyard all you need Jounouchi-san. The news has been full of your exploits. It is my honor to serve you and your friends."

"Thank you Himera-san." Jou gave him a slight bow.

"Your friend, he was injured by..." The older man let the question die away as he threaded into traffic.

"Falling wall." Jou affirmed. "Seriously. After all this it was so careless. He is a klutz."

A low groan came from the back seat. "I heard that."

"Yeah well it's true. Get hit by a piece of a wall - don't you dare sit up. Stay down. We are almost at the hospital. They will probably keep you for a while." Jou frowned and glared over his shoulder. "I said lay down. Mokuba called your overseas friends and turned the whole mess over to them. It will be handled in less than two hours. You are going to the hospital, so lay down and take it easy." Jou smirked. "I know better than to tell you to shut up."

"Hnnn... Two hours? Fine. Then we can go home." Seto faltered for a moment, then firmed. Neither of them had a home and they both knew it.

"Yeah, our family is worried. We need to get back as soon as possible." Jou gave him a rueful look. "We're gonna have company for a while. I hope you like the communal sleeping arrangements."

Seto hiked a brow slightly, then settled back. He wouldn't mind communal if his community consisted of Katsuya snuggled into him. He'd tell Katsuya about the houses and apartments he had around the world eventually, but for now he would leave his boyfriend with the thought that the teahouse was home. He had a feeling Jou would need an anchor, a touchstone, with his father. His head was aching too fiercely to ponder where that thought had come from, but it felt right so he just relaxed into the lumpy car seat and closed his eyes. He'd think about it later.

At the hospital, Jou half carried Seto to a chair, thanked his neighbor, and went to the desk. A woman with tired eyes and a perpetual frown glared up at him. "How can I help you?"

"My friend was injured by some flying debris. He lost consciousness for a while and has a huge lump on his head." Jou said politely.

"I see. We will need his information. Unfortunately we are full because of overflow from the casualties because of the attacks and can't put him right into a room. It will be several hours before..." She broke off with a gasp when Jou snapped upright and drilled her with his fiery golden gaze.

"Let me speak to your head of security. Now." Jou all but snarled at the woman.

"Really sir, I don't..."

"I don't care what you do or don't. Security now." He rapped out as cold and demanding as Seto had ever been.

"I'll get security for you." She mumbled, then added under her breath, "And they will show you to the door."

When two security guards entered, Jou met them halfway. As he took in their hostile expressions, he lifted his hands, "Mah, mah, take it easy. Look, I wanted to talk to you guys because we can't be out here. He..." He gestured over to the slumped brunet. "Is..."

One of the guards looked at Jou for a moment, then over at Seto. His eyes widened and jaw dropped. "You're... and he's... He is isn't he? Kai... Um... Let's get you guys out of here."

The other guard started to protest, but at his co-worker's hard look, nodded. "Okay. Can he walk or do we need a wheelchair?"

"He'll walk. If you suggest a chair he'll probably punch me." Jou admitted ruefully.

Jou and the first guard sandwiched Seto between them, wrapping their arms around his waist as they carried-guided him from the crowded lobby.

The guards brought them to a small room, obviously their office, and deposited Seto on the couch. "I'll go get a doctor." The second guard said as he hurried out the door.

In just a few minutes he was back leading two men in white coats and a young woman in blue scrubs. They didn't waste time on greetings, just flew into action. One examining Seto's body while the other examined his head and shined lights in Seto's eyes.

"Concussion. We need xrays and an MRI. The portable X-RAY will be here in a moment. The MRI is more problematic. I'll call the head of radiology and expedite. He will have to go through the lower halls and service elevators to avoid the crowds. It will take longer." The doctor turned to the scrub-clad nurse. "Get a gurney, not a chair. Wrap his head in bandages and cover his eyes with a towel. We do not want anyone to recognize him. Right now the public is relying on him and his friends to keep them safe. If they know he is here there could be mass panic, hysteria. I can't tell you how many times tonight I've heard people express faith in him and his friends. If the terrorists know he is not standing guard they will attack again. He will not be there to protect. " With a brisk nod the doctor turned and pulled out a cell phone. In a spate of medical mumbo jumbo he arranged for Seto to go into the MRI next.

The nurse dashed out the door and was back in less time than the telephone call took. She pulled a large roll of gauze from her pocket and began to wrap it around Seto's head, covering the entire back, sides and top. In just a moment, Seto's distinctive locks were covered. She whipped out a large square bandage and laid it over Seto's face. They moved Seto - the strangely quiescent Kaiba Seto - onto the gurney and covered him with a blanket. Jou started to go with them as they wheeled the gurney out only to be stopped by the security guard. "You're as recognizable as he is. I'll get you something to wear that will let you be with him and disguise you." The guard hurried away.

Just as Jou was about to say 'screw it' and try to find Seto, the guard was back holding a dark green pair of surgical scrubs, a surgical paper hat, and a mask.

Jou completely ignored the guard, modesty, and any kind of refinement as he stripped down to his underwear and slid into the scrubs. He slid the surgical hat on his head and tied the mask around his face. "Good. Now where are they?"

"They went to MRI. I'll take you. The halls are crowded, but they usually move for security and medical personnel." He turned and went into the hall. At first there weren't many people, but the closer they got to radiology the more people congested the hall. It was standing room only in the radiology waiting area. The guard stepped up to the desk. "The patient for Mitahara? This is his private care provider."

"They are just arriving from the staff elevators, I will show you to the MRI waiting.."

 

"Fuck no you won't." Jou snarled, his tension almost unbearable. Too many people, too much motion. The past few days had frayed his nerves to breaking point. He needed to be with Seto, needed to make sure Seto was all right. "You'll show me where he is. I don't leave his side."

The intake nurse blinked at that, but after a look from the guard, nodded. "Yes, of course. Please follow me."  
Jou saw the stretcher as it trundled through the door. "About time. Had to take the scenic route didn't ya."  
A tiny smile touched Seto's lips. "Idiot, I can't see."

Taking that as the call to come to him, Jou hurried across to take Seto's hand. "Yeah, yeah. You're awfully quiet. What plot are you hatching?"

"Plot?" Seto frowned slightly. "What makes you think I'm plotting?"

"Because you are always scheming. You're more dangerous when you're quiet."

"Hmm well not now. I have a headache." Seto said drolly.

"Bullshit. Like a headache would stop your schemes." Jou poked his side. He looked up when the technician walked in. "Ready? Their gonna take pictures of your brain. Think it's slanted? Or bigger than anyone elses?"

"Smaller. Everyone knows genius's have evolved to smaller brains, smaller and more efficient." A tiny smirk curved Seto's lips.

"So you thinkin' you got a walnut in there, Genius?"

"Not quite." Seto chuckled. "I've had enough studies done to know that my brain is perfectly normal sized. It is shaped differently, with a lack of the sylvian fissure and more Glial cells. That's the main differences. There are a few others, more connective fibers to both hemispheres of my brain. All are due to genetic and environmental factors that are determined pre-birth."

"You are the only guy on the planet who knows that shit about his own brain." Jou grumbled as Seto was rolled into the room and helped onto the MRI platform.

Seto chuckled then went perfectly still. "No, Mokuba knows about his as well. We share similar structures, although he has a few more glial and connection fibers, he also has a very minute sylvian fissure."

"So is he smarter than you?" Jou asked, mock thoughtful.

"No." Seto smirked. "Now get to safety and let's get this done. I'm tired again."

Jou hid his concern behind a snort but went into the little booth with the technician.. There were several loud noises and the screen lit up with images of Seto's skull and bones, then the structures of his brain. The tech made a low hum that sounded odd to Jou. "What?" Even he could see the dark spot that indicated some kind of bleeding, but it didn't look too bad, maybe the size of his thumb nail. "Is the bleeding bad?"

"No, it's a mild concussion, at least from what I can see. The doctor will make a final determination I was just thinking he was right. He doesn't have a right-sided Sylvian Fissure. I thought he was blowing smoke when I heard him say that earlier. Most people don't have a left, but he doesn't have both. It is the fissure that separates the parietal lobe and the frontal lobe of the brain." The technician frowned thoughtfully as he adjusted his dials. "That is seen only in certain types of people. Einstein was one of them. I don't... I don't have a name, just a number, and the way his face is covered... But there is only one person I can think of..." The technician suddenly broke off with a gasp as Jou crowded close, invading the man's space in a way that was distinctly hostile.

"You'll wanna stop right there. Speculatin' will get you hurt." Jou pulled the gangland attitude out of his psyche and went pure badass. No way was this loose-lipped guy going to finger Seto. Too much was at stake. Until China called the all clear, Seto being injured could trigger another series of attacks at worst and panic and fear of the public at best.

The technician looked up into Jou's threatening face and swallowed hard. "Yes, of course. We're done now. Uh... The nurse will bring him - uh you - uh both of you - back to your room."

Jou gave him a deadly look. "Don't talk about this to anyone."

"Of course not. We respect our patient's confidentiality. I would never..."

"Not to anyone, not your wife, boyfriend, or shrink." Jou growled, making sure to crowd closer over the cringing man.

"No... Of course not." He stuttered, eyes wide and shocked.

"Don't you have to go help him off that thing?" Jou prodded.

The man nodded and jerked to his feet. Jou didn't step back so the tech was forced to bend and duck to avoid bumping into him. The intimidation tactics worked because the tech didn't say a word to Seto and kept his head ducked and averted throughout the entire move back to the gurney. The blue-clad nurse was waiting, and she whisked them down through a series of corridors to an elevator that went directly to the top floor. She got Seto into a comfortable looking bed and said softly, "The doctor will be in very soon. He already has your MRI. Your clothes are in the small cabinet." She took Seto's vitals and hurried from the room.

"You asleep Seto?" Jou asked quietly.

"No. Take this thing off my face."

"You too tired to do it?"

"Idiot, it's tucked under the bandages. They need to stay in place for when we leave. Just get it off my face without removing the bandages." Seto snapped.

"You just want me to be your slave."

"Possibly, since you already act like my guard dog." Seto smirked. "Scared the piss out of that poor technician."

"He figured out who you were. No way I was gonna let him blab." Jou said as he bent to carefully remove the large square from Seto's face.

"I knew that. You did good. I'll have to send him a note of apology for the aggression of my body guard. I hope you remember his name." Seto drew a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Wife or boyfriend?" Seeing Jou's look he explained. "The speaker was on during your bulldog act. You told him not to tell his wife, boyfriend, or shrink. A wife usually means no boyfriend."

"He was wearing a wedding band and a right earring." Jou grabbed one of the chairs near the bed and plunked down. "I don't have it but I know what it means. Bet you do too." A heartbeat later he was bent over Seto looking close. "Oh you aren't pierced either. Hey, wanna get pierced together? Matching earrings?"

"You are really an idiot." Seto said dryly.

"That's not a no." Jou frowned, then smiled wide. "That was not a no!" Happy as he could be he laughed. "Yeah! So what you like? Diamond? Pearl? Probably platinum and diamond." Jou pouted for a moment. "I'm going to have to save for a while."

"Fire opal in gold." Seto corrected. "Diamonds in platinum are cliche. Fire opals are much more complex and beautiful. They range from white fire all the way to black, with every shade and color in between. I think the yellow fire opal for me. You, maybe a white or a red." He hesitated a moment, "But you will still have to save. Real ones are almost as costly as diamonds."

"Yeah, it's all good though. It'll be a while before we're ready to exchange rings - even earrings." Jou chuckled at the narrowed blue gaze that cut his way. "Oh, you are still thinking about maybe. I passed that about the time you asked if you were going to have to hide bodies. No way I'm going to let a guy go who will help me hide th' bodies."

Strangely Seto felt a touch of color rise in his cheeks. He had said that, and he meant it at the time, sort of, but it was embarrassing to have Katsuya talk about the commitment implied by the words. A commitment Seto hadn't consciously acknowledged. He cleared his throat slightly and returned to the previous topic. "There is a faux opal called Dragon's Breath. It is rare, rarer than true fire opal. It is man made glass, but very beautiful. Red with floating colors in it. You might like it."

"Huh, probably would." He sat back down and looked thoughtfully at his boyfriend. "You mean that too, that I might like it. Not because it's less expensive, so I could afford it sooner."

"Cost has nothing to do with it. It's your ear, you should have something you like." Seto shifted uncomfortably. "I thought you would like it."

"I probably will." Jou hesitated for a second then said softly, "You're cute when you blush."

Seto didn't bother to answer. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when the doctor gets here."

Jou chuckled slightly but didn't speak again until the doctor walked into the room. The doctor waved aside his greeting and went to check on Seto. "Hmm. He has a mild concussion. He is underweight for his height and frame. That is why he is very tired, he has no reserves, although the concussion will also have that effect. It is magnified by the combination of factors added to recent stresses. I recommend he stay here overnight and allow us to give him intravenous fluids and vitamins. This room is private, and guarded."

"We have to protect..." Jou started to argue, only the be shushed by the doctor's peremptory hand. "Turn on the television. The situation has been resolved. China has captured over forty of the leaders of the group. Japanese officials have confiscated a dozen trucks filled with missiles and arrested another two hundred. They are citing thanks to American and Chinese friends, as well as the brave people of Japan terrorists. It is all under control. Turn on the television and see for yourself. This room is his for the night. The nurse will be in with an IV and food trays. Excuse me now, I have dozens of patients waiting for my care." With a small nod the doctor turned and strode out.

Seto didn't open his eyes as he ordered, "Turn it on."

Jou picked up the remote on the bedside table and hit the power button. He didn't have to change channel to find an update. There was a broadcast that showed several people being arrested, in the background was a covered truck, missiles visible through the opening. They watched for almost two hours before Seto asked, "You carrying that phone?"

"Yeah, of course. Phone is about half gone but..."

"I need to use it." He held out his hand and Jou, after a moment of fumbling, gave him the phone.

Seto dialed and then waited. He didn't suffer hearing a greeting. "This is Kaiba."  
Whoever he spoke to was obviously stunned, after a long pause, Seto said coldly, "I am a toy maker. I do not deal in weapons or war. I will sell the technology to allied governments at the cost of replacing my equipment. Until then, you may not have my technology. It is safely hidden from annexation." Without another word he disconnected the call.  
"Who was that?"

"Emperor Akihito. He has little political power but he has unlimited knowledge and connections. He will handle this and protect KC from annexation." Seto settled down into his bed. "Go get Mokuba, Aishira and Matashi. I will need them all. As for the rest - Send Pegasus and the Von Schroeder's to a hotel. Send Anzu, Honda, and Otogi home. Yugi, his grandfather, Professor Hawkins, and his granddaughter can stay or go if you like."

Katsuya, a distinct bite to his voice, observed, "You forgot my sister and her mother."

"I forget nothing. They are your problem. The rest I brought to you and I handled them."

"Oh, right." Jou mumbled. "Okay I'll head over. Uhm... Can I get my bus pass? I'll leave you the cash I have left." He glanced down at himself. "I'll change first."

Seto turned his head to look at him. "A floor show?"

"Nah, I'll change in the bathroom. I don't want your blood pressure going up. You could pop a vessel or something."

"Something might pop, but it would be yours not mine." Seto murmured sotto voce.

"Talk to me about it when your brain isn't concussed." Jou huffed, then after retrieving his clothes, went into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Seto had a headache, no point in making it worse.

Seto's eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep when Jou came out of the bathroom. Jou left quietly, not wanting to wake his concussed boyfriend. A sense of unease and... something, began to grow with every step he took away from the room. He got on the elevator, deliberately not looking back at the isolated room. It was stupid of him to feel this weird sense of loss or whatever, just because he was leaving Seto behind. Seto was perfectly safe, sound asleep, there was no reason for him to have the weird vibe that there was something wrong. No reason for him to keep looking around as if something were missing. All down the twenty storeys he told himself that he was being ridiculous, then with a huff of resignation, just as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor, he hit the close button and pressed the button to go back to the twentieth floor. He would just check on Seto one more time, then go back to the tea shop.

When the doors opened he was shocked to see a fully dressed Seto standing impatiently in front of it. "Hey what the hell?"

Seto grunted and stepped into the elevator next to him. "Let's go home." Was all he said, but the hand that reached down and gripped Jou's told the blond more than the words. Seto didn't want to be apart either. It felt wrong. It wasn't time yet, things were too unsettled. He didn't need an IV, he needed to be home.

Seto's bandage was still in place, and Jou had kept his surgical hat on, that helped keep them anonymous. Some people did stare, but Jou doubted it was because they were recognized. It was probably because they didn't stop holding hands, not for an instant. Not in the elevator ride, the push through the crowd at the hospital, or the bus ride home, where Seto, uncaring of their audience, dropped his aching head onto Jou's shoulder and dozed. They were still holding hands when they walked through the front door of the tea house.

Jou didn't allow greetings or questions to redirect him from his target. He ushered Seto in sat him on the small chair, then dashed upstairs to prepare his futon. Chicks or not, Seto was using the futon. He needed to sleep.

Everyone was still asking questions and talking a mile a minute when he went back down. Jou ignored them all and practically carried Seto up to the cozy nest he'd made. "I'ma get you something to drink. Mokuba's gonna stay with you while I go get some soup or something." Jou hovered for a moment, not sure if he should leave his boyfriend or not.

Seto grunted and fumbled with his clothes. After a moment Jou helped, and in no time Seto was back in his yukata, tucked under the blanket. "I'll send Mokuba right up."

"Good luck getting him away from that one-eyed freak." Seto mumbled tiredly.

"I'ma kick the freaks out. We'll have the place to ourselves by dark." Jou promised as he half closed the door behind him.

Downstairs Jou looked around the room and nodded, "Okay, everyone is safe. Mokuba call for your drivers." He tossed the phone to the boy. "They are taking Pegasus and the Von Shroeders to the KC Grand Hotel. The cops will probably want to meet with you guys there. You can call them when you get settled. Arrange for a car for Anzu, Honda and Otogi to take them home too please. Aishira and Matashi need rooms, so do Rebecca and the prof." He gave Yugi and his grandfather a look. "You guys are welcome here." He turned to sister. "Shizuka, you're welcome to stay or go, up to you." His face turned hard and cold as he turned to his mother. "You can get the fuck out. I never wanna see yer ass again."

Her pale face froze into a calm mask. "If that is your wish." She accepted the indictment stoically.

A cold chill touched his face and he blinked as his father, looking alive and whole, lowered his hand growled, "Boy, what did I teach you about respecting women. You don't talk to your momma like that."

Jou paled and stepped back. "D... Da...Dad?"

"You will apologize to your Momma. And she ain't going anywhere. She called me back and she's sticking with me this time." The strangely youthful, glowing man turned and smiled at his soul mate. "Junko, stop crying now."

"I'm not crying." The white-faced woman contradicted as she straightened her shoulders.

"Hell, yes you are. One good thing about this state is I can see everything you're feeling down to your soul. Not just the mask you put on for everyone else. Your heart is crying a river of tears." The ghostly father glared, "Well, Katsuya, tell your mother you are sorry or I'll smack you again."

Katsuya took another step back. "You're dead. I... I saw you burn You... You can't..."

"The same magic that brought back the Moutou twin brought me back. I had to agree, but once I did, here I am. I'll be here until she shucks off her coil and releases me. Not that I care. All I ever wanted was to live in this tea house with her and be a family." He gave his son a commanding look. "Apologize now. I'm not gonna let you get away with insulting her."

Jou swallowed hard and took a shaky step forward and waved his hand. It passed through the apparition with only a chill. With a horrified sound that was half squeak half moan of terror, Jou turned and ran back upstairs.

The ghost heaved a surprisingly loud sigh and started to follow only to stop abruptly as his wife gripped his arm. "No. I'll go." Junko said softly. "There are things he needs to know, about why I'm staying and why he should not." When her ghostly husband nodded, she followed her son up the stairs.

Seto was half sitting on a futon a pinched, exasperated look on his face as he glared at the blond currently trying to whimpering burrow through him. When she met his blue gaze he snapped, "What the hell happened?"

"He spoke to his father." She informed the brunet calmly.

"Of course he did. He hates this kind of stuff." Seto huffed. "Katsuya stop it. You know your dad is still your dad, no matter what his state of being is. You're acting like a five year old at a Godzilla movie."

"He's dead! I saw him burn. And now he's... He's..."

"His energy is downstairs. I know. This place is a kind of battery for storing supposedly 'spirit' energy. Stop being superstitious. It's not magic or whatever. It's basic science." Seto gripped Jou's hair and pulled him upright. "Pay attention. This isn't school and I'm not a teacher so I won't repeat myself."

Jou's wide, terrified eyes fixed on Seto desperately and he nodded mutely. "No energy is ever lost, only transformed. What do you think happens to all the energy that is generated and transformed when someone is alive? It isn't lost or destroyed, it has to go somewhere. Usually to another dimension or plane of existence. This place ties the two planes or dimensions together and allows for joined energies to meet and focus. Only energies of the same type can interact. So-called soulmates are same converging energies. That's all. Only energies who have converged can interact with the cross-dimensional energies. So as you said - since we are soul mates - or have converged energy patterns, we see Atemu, and now your father. Get it? It's just stored energy manifesting. Like a battery when you put it on your tongue. Nothing magical about it, nothing scary."

 

Jou gaped, his eyes losing their terror. "Holy shit Kaiba. You just explained ghosts, the afterlife, and freaking soulmates and made it sound like some kind of lab experiment."

"Hnn... It is science, not hocus pocus. Once you know the truth behind it, there is nothing to be afraid of." Seto sighed and leaned back, holding himself up by an arm as he addressed Junko. "Going to disagree?"

"No, you have the basics of it, even if you don't have the feel of it. There is more. This place has always been in my family. The guardian of it has been in my line for generations. My grandparents didn't disown us because my husband was poor and had no family connections. They disowned us because they knew I was the guardian of this place, and didn't believe he was my true soul mate. You see, not only can I see the 'energy' but I can interact with them as if they were still alive. The one who calls may interact with their soulmate, but I can interact with them all, touch them as if they were still alive. Only guardians can do that. My grandparents didn't know that my husband had the same ability, although soulmates of guardians have always had it in the past. They didn't know that he saw the spirit here, Mei, as a living child, that he spoke to her and played with her. He never told us, and she was angry at me for getting pregnant and didn't speak to me, so I had no way of knowing... If they had known, they would never have disowned us. They died believing that I had yet to meet my true soul mate. That is why they left the teashop to me only after I left him." She lowered her head slightly. "That is why I know that neither of you are meant to live here, meant to own this shop. You can see the spirit, but you can't touch him - them. I am still guardian, and I believe Shizuka or one of your - as yet - unborn children will succeed me."

"Huh." Jou considered her for a moment. "Let me guess, you want it back. Free, cause you are the 'guardian.' Screw the fact that it's mine and I've busted my ass for two years to restore it."

"I..." She bit her lip and shrugged. "I hadn't gotten that far in my plans. I don't have the money to buy it."

Seto could feel the fine tremor of rage running through his boyfriend and decided to defuse it before it could explode , he reminded Jou, "You were considering making this place a working tea shop. Let her rent it and run it. You retain ownership and get an income."

Jou bit back his automatic snarl and shrugged moodily. "I will think about it." He turned and snuggled into Seto's side. "Lay down. I'ma snuggle next to you and catch some zzz's." He shot his mother a cold look. "Send Mokuba up please. Seto wants to talk to him."

She left without another word. In just a moment Mokuba was there. Seto gave his baby brother a small smile. "I know you're almost grown, and I know this is awkward, but could you squeeze in next to me. I... I need a hug." It galled Seto to say it, however much it might be true. But by saying it, he was assured that his brother would stay with him while Pegasus hopefully decamped.

Mokuba blinked and nodded. Jou went to his small chest and got out his final spare yukata. "Change into that. Don't worry I'll keep my clothes on."

"Wasn't worried." Mokuba grinned cheekily. "My brother might want to do you but I'm into older men, ones with cock control. You look like the rapid fire, rapid release kind to me." Efficiently he began to strip.

"Mokuba, that's enough." Seto sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't tease him too much. You'll scare him off. I want to keep him."

"I know that. Don't you remember how you always said if you ever got the mutt into your bed he wouldn't leave it again?" He fastened the belt of the yukata around his thin waist and lay down next to his brother, cuddling against the tall body.

Jou, after a moment, shrugged and snuggled in on the other side. "Just go to sleep, both of you. Mokuba, I know you love your brother and you're going to be a shit for me for a while, but I'm not going to give you the spanking you deserve, instead I'm just going to let you run your mouth and when you finally realize I'm with your brother for the long haul you are going to owe me one hell of an apology. I'm already plotting how you're going to earn my forgiveness." With a sigh Jou lay his head on Seto's shoulder and closed his eyes.

The younger Kaiba started to speak only to bite back whatever smart ass comment he had planned on making and settled against his brother, his eyes closing almost instantly as he breathed in the familiar, comforting scent. While they slept the teahouse slowly emptied .

The first to go was Pegasus with the Von Schroeders, picked up by limousine obviously called by Pegasus through some unknown manner. Granda Moutou, Honda, Otogi, Anzu, Professor Hawkins and Rebecca left just a few minutes later in the limousine Pegasus sent back for them. Professor Hawkins and Rebecca as well as grandpa Motou would be staying with Pegasus in his suite at the hotel. Aishira and Matashi, After a short discussion decided to stay with Aishira's parents. Yugi waved them all on their way with Jounouchi's mother standing next to him.  
Shizuka was wandering around the main room of the tea house, tidying up the mess left by the others. When her mother came in she asked quietly "Can you really speak to him?”

Junko smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes . He's standing right next to you stroking your hair. He's sorry you can't see or hear him, but he wants you to know that he loves you very much and the day will come when you will be able to see and hear him again." She laughed unexpectedly, "But he says not to hurry ."

Shizuka chuckled . "I'm in no hurry." She glanced around the room."So what's the plan?"

"We're still working on it." Her mother shrugged as she moved to pick up the other items strewn around . She focused her eyes on her ghostly husband and said firmly "But I'm not leaving." She smiled sadly. "I left you once. I'm not making that mistake again."

Her husband gave her a look of sadness and regret. "I should have talked to you about why you always doubted us. I just thought it was 'cuz your parents died. Figured you were afraid of people you love leavin' you. When ya left us I figured the reason ya always doubted me was 'cuz you didn't really love a dirt poor loser like me an' it was kinda like the pot callin' the kettle black. I didn't know about Mei or the the soul mate legend." He frowned and shook his head. "You know m'family were too busy tryin' not ta starve ta pay attention ta that kinda stuff. We din't have money for rice and we was always workin' ta grow food an' stuff to feed us. There was never any reason ta talk about a fancy tea house we couldn't even afford ta look at."

Junko nodded as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so..."

Shizuka sighed and turned away as her mother seemed to embrace the air as she cried. "Ah right, I'm going outside to check on Yugi."

Yugi sat on the edge of the hot tub gazing out across the winter swept yard. Shizuka said softly, "It's probably very beautiful in spring. The bamboo and sakura are overgrown right now but with a little work it will be fantastic."

Yugi, voice equally soft, replied, "It's the most beautiful place in the world."

Shizuka looked at the half ruined fountain, weeds and rocks and wondered about that. "Uhm, if you say so."

"I do." He paused for a moment and Shizuka could have sworn he was listening to someone else talk. "Oh sure, uhm, hey Shizuka-chan, would you like to see something incredibly beautiful?"

"Sure." She agreed, amused and disbelieving.

Yugi stood up and dried his feet, then slipped on the house shoes. "Did you know that in the past, when a new member of your family was born in this place, they were placed as a newborn, less than a week old, on a welcoming stone? Every member of your family for generations, was cradled by the stone. It was a tradition in your mother's family. You and Jou-kun are the only ones to not be placed in the circle of your ancestors." He led her down to the stone medallion, the 'curse stone.'

"Ah no, I didn't know." She was curious despite herself. "How did you know?"

"Oh it's something I heard once." He gestured to the inscribed circle. "Here. This is the place. Every one of your ancestors for hundreds of years were placed on this slab."

"What does it say?" She frowned down at the writing. "Love freely offered calls to the spirit? What does that mean?"

Yugi shrugged slightly. "Whatever you want it to I guess. Professor Hawkins called it a curse, but I think of it as a blessing." He hesitated a moment, then stepped back. "I was going to ask you to stand on the stone, like your ancestors before you. If you are a guardian of this place it will wake in you with that contact, just as it did for your mother. She was never told about that part of it, and she was disowned before she could be. But if you... It is your decision Shizuka because if you step on that stone and are a guardian you will be tied to this place. It's not right to take your choice." Yugi hunched in on himself and turned away. "If you are not a guardian, then it is not a problem, but it wasn't - isn't - my place to force you." He started to walk away.

She stopped him by saying knowingly, "Your soul mate is here. That's how you know so much."

Yugi stiffened and nodded shortly. "He asked me to bring you to the stone, but it's not right. I won't let you make a choice you're not aware of. It wasn't fair of him to..." He broke off with a low gasp. "Oh." He looked at the red-haired girl with wide eyes, taking in her too-thin body and pale skin. "You're sick."

"No more than usual." She waved her hand dismissively.

"You... " Yugi bit his lip for a moment and sighed. "Atemu says to stand on the stone and recite the words."

She shrugged. "Not a big thing Yugi. My mom is probably going to live here and I live with my mom. So it's not even a choice." She gave him a reckless, devil-may-care grin that was remarkably similar to her brothers. She stepped on the stone and recited the passage. She held perfectly still for a moment, her eyes closing almost reflexively. When nothing happened she shrugged and stepped off the stone as she opened her eyes. "Noth... Oh hello..." She smiled slightly. "Would you be Atemu?" She asked, one head tilted to the side as she observed the other man standing next to Yugi.

Atemu nodded. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Kawaii-san." The spirit sketched a small bow. "How do you feel?"

She considered that for a moment, assessing her body as she did every morning when she woke. The low level pain she constantly ignored was fading, almost non-existant, and the dragging tiredness that dogged her steps every second of the day seemed lighter, also fading away. "Good... Better and improving every second. What's going on?"

"Your ancestor tied your bloodline to the magic that sustains this place. This place needs your family, and your family needs it. Without contact, the magic and the bloodline weakens." He hesitated a moment, then explained, "Jounouchi-kun was constantly in scrapes, scattered, disorganized, his mental focus limited, his emotions scattered. When he started restoring this place he became focused and centered, his emotions stabilized. Where your weakness manifested physically, his manifested emotionally and mentally."

"You're kidding... Well obviously not. How do you know all this stuff?" She shook her hair back. "Seriously. I mean, the doctors never could find anything wrong with me. They called it 'idiopathic.' Which just means there is no reason they can find."

"Because so-called modern medicine has forgotten the spiritual side of health." Atemu gave her a direct look. "I know this because the story of this place is written into the fabric of the earth and air around it. There are echoes from all of people who have been here, held by the magic, part of it. I can see and feel them clearly. Because the magic here is what makes my presence here possible, it flows through me, and the echoes do too."

"Does my dad know these echoes things?" She took a few steps towards the spirit, holding her hand out as if to touch him.

Atemu took her hand in his, squeezing gently. "He wasn't through the waiting period, he hadn't accepted his death. He was still raging when he was called here. He will have to adjust and accept being part of the magic before he can hear it. With his soul mate and family here, he may not make that adjustment until your mother passes over. Then they will move on together."

Is that... Okay?" She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Yes. There is some small risk involved, that he could accidentally use or misuse the magic here through ignorance, but if that happens I will teach him how to control it." Atemu released her hand. "I think you should go speak to your father. He was very sad to learn he could not talk to you until you found your soulmate."

She smiled and nodded, "That's changed now. I'll just go say hi." With a little wave she hurried off to greet her father.

"Atemu..." Yugi began in a troubled voice.

"Yugi, some people have a destiny that has very little true choice. She can leave here if she chooses, but it will be at the cost of her health. Short periods away, even a year or two, will be fine, it is prolonged absence that will cause issues for her health. Her children..." Atemu frowned and closed his eyes, "I can't see the future Aibou. I'll get a flash of what the future holds for most people, but her future... I don't see it at all."

Yugi gasped, "She doesn't have a future?"

"That isn't what I said. Aibou, I simply can't see it. That could mean that her future is not set, that it is clouded by current events, or that my knowing would upset it somehow." He grinned slightly. "Like I got a flash of Jounuochi-kun and Seto, when I first met Jounouchi. They were standing together in front of a large audience, Seto holding a baby, newborn by the size, and Jounouchi, arm around Seto's waist, with a toddler on his hip. On their hands they wore matching wedding bands."

Yugi gaped, "You saw that years ago? Why didn't you say so?"

"Because they had to work it out." He grinned, wicked laughter dancing in his crimson eyes. "And because it was hilarious to watch them spark at each other, neither one realizing they were fanning the flames. It was a huge source of amusement to watch them, see the fighting and because I knew to look, see the frustrated sexual energy underneath it all. I constantly laughed to myself."

"Yeah but, Atemu why didn't you ever tell me about their future? I mean I... Well I ..."

"You had a crush on each of them at different times. I knew that Aibou. Just as I knew that you were developing real feelings for Jounouchi." At Yugi's flinch Atemu smiled slightly, "It's all right Aibou. If Seto wasn't in the picture you and Jounouchi would make a very good couple. I know you liked Anzu, but that changed when I came to you. I'm not threatened or jealous Aibou, because I am the one you chose to be with forever."

Yugi's eyes went liquid, "Atemu.." He whispered as he threw himself into his love's arms. Atemu caught him close. "Aibou..."

Shizuka stepped into the room expecting to see her mother held in her father's arms. Instead her mother was standing in the middle of the room staring down at her hands as if she'd never seen them before. Her father was standing a few feet away, glaring daggers at her.

 

"Time warp. I leave to let you guys be private and I come back and you're fighing. What's wrong? Mom? Dad?"

Her father turned to look at her, "You can see me?"

"Yes." She waved that away. "I'll explain when you tell me why you guys went from honeymoon to divorce in five minutes."

Fury clouded the ghostly visage. "Your mother wants to steal this place from Katsuya."

"I didn't say that." She sighed. "You misunderstood me."

"Nah, I didn't. Ya said no matter what, you would stay here with me. Even if Katsuya tried to kick you out, you'd do what you had to, even if it meant fighting him over your right to be here."

Shizuka tilted her head slightly. "Mom, you can't fight for ownership. You gave it to me and I gave it to him. I signed the papers over two years ago."

"I didn't mean it." With a defeated sigh she sank down onto one of the mats. "Not like that. Of course I won't try to take it from him. I meant fight him to stay, not fight him to own. I know what this place was like three years ago. I would come back sometimes. I wouldn't come in, but I'd come by, just once in a while. Not being here was kind of like an itch under my skin. I could never quite scratch it away. It faded whenever I came by. I haven't been here since I signed it over to Shizuka, but this place, as torn up as it is, is a hundred times better than it was. The roof isn't sagging, the front looks clean and the doors are strong and solid again. Even the window in front is fixed and clean. I... I know he's worked hard." She gave her husband a shamefaced look. "I just meant that I would fight with every argument I had to stay. That's all."

It was her husband's turn to look shamefaced. "Oh, I... I thought..."

"I know what you thought." She smiled sadly. "I can't blame you. Not really. I've never treated either of you fairly. I thought I was justified; that I had reason. What you forget, or maybe what you don't understand, is that I love Katsuya with all my heart. How could I not love him. He looks just like the man I have loved since I was a girl. He is bright, warm, loyal and loving. He has the good sense to love his father despite their rough patches and to adore his sister with a loyalty that is rarely seen in siblings. He... I... He has a huge heart and I... I want him to... I want to earn a place in it."

Shizuka shared a glance with her father. Slowly she crossed to hug her mother. "I don't know if he will ever forgive you Mom, but I'll do what I can."

"Thank you. If I explain that I left him because I thought that he - they - needed each other..."

"Leave th' past alone Junko and start from today." Her husband advised softly as he wrapped his arms around his girls. "That bridge burned down a long time ago. Best ta build a new one."

"You think?" She whispered as she turned into his chest, not even noticing that there was no heartbeat under her cheek.

"I know." He squeezed them both. "Let's get this place cleaned up and in order, then you girls need to get some shuteye. Uhm..." He gave Junko a quick look. "Ya might wanna look at what's in th' pantry. I'm thinkin' a breakfast in bed might be an idea. For all of 'em. He is a man and everyone knows the way to a man's heart is to his stomach." He smiled cheekily.

"And he's your son so that's more true than most." Junko mumbled as she turned to the small kitchen.

Shizuka rolled her eyes and got to work cleaning up. Somehow she knew that her father wasn't going to be much help. When a pink cheeked, starry-eyed Yugi came in followed by a smugly smiling Atemu an hour later, she knew neither of them would be either.

***

When the bed under him started shaking Katsuya woke with a gasp and sat up abruptly. When he realized the 'earthquake' was Seto he grimaced apologetically. "Sorry did I get too heavy?" He was careful to keep his voice low because Mokuba was still sound asleep, head resting on Seto's shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous. Someone knocked on the door. I nudged you awake so you could answer it." Seto's voice was pitched low as well, obviously not to wake his brother.

"Oh." Jou knuckled the sleep out of his eyes and made a mental note that even though he was Seto's boyfriend, Mokuba got the consideration. "Fine. But only 'cause you have a headache." He grouched. With a sigh he rolled off the futon and surged to his feet.

He just reached the door when there was another knock. Stifling a yawn behind a fist he opened the door. "Yeah?" He instinctively stepped back when his mother, flanked by his father's ghost, met his gaze. "Fuck..." He backpedaled away from the door, sleepiness all but forgotten.

Seto, with a disgusted snort, shoved Mokuba away and scrambled up and out of the way of the retreating blond. "Idiot. You almost stepped on us." He gave the wide-eyed blond an impatient look. "I explained all this to you last night. Don't make me smack you for being stupid."

That made Jou stop his backwards flight. "Smack me? Kaiba, don't make me laugh I'll... Oh." He grinned sheepishly. "Thanks."

"I meant it." Seto gave him a glare before switching it to the two in the doorway. "What? Now that you've woken us." He gave his completely undisturbed brother a rueful glance. "Most of us. What do you want?"

"Breakfast in half an hour. Then you need to do something about what's on the news." Junko smiled slightly. "I made sweet rice buns and eggs." With a small bow she backed away. Jou's father hesitated for a moment, then gave them a hard look. "I expect you all down to eat. She's been up all night cooking for you."

Jou froze under that look. Seto just nodded slightly. "We will be down to shower."

When the door closed - without the aid of a human hand - Jou closed his eyes tight. "Damn it I know you explained, but fuck Seto, you don't understand. The last time I saw him - his body - is like... like burned behind my eyelids. Then I see him here, like that, almost there, but not really there is freaky and yeah scary."

Seto regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. "Okay, hot tub it is. We will soak in the hot tub and talk. You will tell me about it. Maybe that will help you figure it out."

"Uh, don't see..."

"Shut up. It's not normal for me to offer, but I'm trying to be a thoughtful, sensitive boyfriend. You will take advantage of it, simply because I hate wasted effort. Grab our clothes while I wake Mokuba and tell him to shower." To emphasize his point he shoved Jou towards the door. "Go."

As Jou went to get clothes for all of them from the communal closet, he mumbled to himself, "That's almost as freaky as th' ghost. Kaiba Seto sensitive and thoughtful. Shit maybe I've died?"

Shizuka was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, sleepy head."

"Huh... Morning. Uhm, what time is it?" Now that he noticed, the place seemed awfully bright. He'd thought it was maybe six or seven in the morning, but it felt later.

"Just after eleven. Good thing you slept so long. Mom hasn't made sweet buns in so long she forgot the timing and ruined the first batch. She had to go to the store to get some more stuff.”

"How did she mess up the first batch." Not that he really cared, but he remembered his mom used to make them once a week.

"They take forever to make and she's been working two jobs for a couple years now. She got out of practice."

"Two jobs? Why would she have to do that? I thought she made good cash as a programmer."

"She wants to pay you back for my surgery. She's just a few months from having the total amount." She shrugged and sat back, leaning on the stairs. "Dad says you are freaked out by him. You don't have to be. He's the same as he was."

"He is not." Jou shook his head emphatically. "He's not anything like he was last time I saw him."

She sighed and shook her head. "That's probably true. But you have to understand big brother, is that what you saw was the wrapping, like on a present. Or maybe a shipping box? The box got damaged, but what was inside is still intact, and it's here with us." When he just stared she stood and stretched. "You'll figure it out on your own. But ask yourself this. You don't have a problem with Atemu. Why do you have a problem with Dad?"

"Atemu has always been a ghost... I got to know him as a ghost. Besides I didn't see... Man, I don't wanna talk about it. Look I'ma go get clothes and make sure the hot tub is ready. We're taking a hot bath. Don't scrunch your nose. We'll scrub first."

"I wasn't scrunching my nose about that. I was thinking that you still treat me like a little kid." She scrunched her nose again.

Jou chuckled and rumpled her hair affectionately. "You'll always be my baby sister." Suddenly he froze, his eyes widening. "Wait, you see Dad. I know I see him 'cause I'm with Seto. Is your soul mate here?"

She gave him a small frown. "No. It is because I belong here. I'll explain that to you later. Right now, Big Brother, you need to get cleaned up. You smell strong."

"Strong? Are ya saying I stink?" He mock growled.

"Saying you've been cuddling with other male mammals and you've mingled scents. It is very... strong. Not stink, just... animal. Now go."

Not sure whether or not to be offended or amused, Jou, after a small polite nod to his silently watching mother, stalked out to the hot tub.

Seto half carried his loudly complaining brother down the stairs just a few moments later. "Seto, I'm still sleepy."

"Tough. Go shower." The brunet's words were harsh, but his hands were gentle as they steadied the black-haired teen carefully until he caught his balance. "Don't get that leg wet. The stitches need time to heal."

"I'll be careful." Mokuba grumbled and sighed, then glanced around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"They left last night. We're the only ones here." Yugi said as he came into the room from outside, hair flat and skin with beads of water on it. "Jou just tossed me from the hot tub, so I'm going to get dressed and have some of those buns. They smell divine." He pulled clothes from the communal closet and nodded slightly. "I'm going to get dressed in Jou's room." 

Mokuba huffed, the niggling thought of returning up to the futon faded away, and turned towards the shower. "Be back in a few. Save me some of those buns." 

Seto chuckled and turned towards the outside. "I'll stall Katsuya so you get one." He promised as he went to join his boyfriend.

Jou was seated on a stool scrubbing his back when Seto walked out. "Kicking your friends out? Not like you."

They were making out. I didn't want jizz in the tub. Friend or not, I'm not soaking in Yugi's stuff and I didn't want to wait for the water to heat again."

Seto's brows lifted in surprise. "Never thought Yugi was an exhibitionist. Out here, in the open, where anyone could walk out any time, he's not as shy as I thought." Seto dropped the Yukata and knelt next to Jou, reaching for a scrub brush and pail of water.

"Huh, I coulda told ya that. He's a little freak. Kinky as hell and horny as a cat. Some of his porn collection makes me blush." Jou rinsed off and stood. He deliberately kept his gaze from the meters of white skin on display. Now wasn't the time to get all hot and bothered by Seto or everyone else would be waiting for the water to heat or soaking in their jizz. Not something he wanted to contemplate.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and relaxed into the water. "Ne, Seto. It's all over right? I didn't dream that?" He knew it was. He was just making amiable conversation while he tried to drive the thought of Seto's naked body a meter from him from his mind.

"Yes, for the most part." Seto's voice was calm and measured as he sluiced off. "Tell me what you saw Katsuya." He set the bucket aside and without any modesty or hesitation, turned and slid into the hot tub, only a few inches away from Katsuya. Close enough to support, far enough away to give his boyfriend space if he needed it.

Jou sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "You sure you're up to this? You have to have a headache."

"Pseudo concern to avoid the issue won't cut it Katsuya." Seto frowned, then sighed. "If we don't talk about it, then you're going to have issues and that will be an even bigger headache. Preventative measures on a high maintenance boyfriend."

Jou stiffened and made to move away, only to find himself with a lap full of naked, determined brunet. "And I won't let you blow up to evade either. Just talk to me."

With a huff the blond grumbled. "Not high maintenance." When there was no response or any sign that Seto was going to get his naked ass off his lap, Katsuya decided to go with it. "You saw him, how he was. I don't need to tell you that." Tears burned the back of his eyes as the haunting images rose in his mind. "I used the area rug under him to drag him outside. I wasn't going to let him stay there with his killers. No fucking way. He... He... Part of the rug was blown away, through him, ya know? So when I dragged..." He heaved slightly, gagging at the memory. "Parts of him came out. It... I..." He swallowed hard, fighting off the nausea. "I should have made sure it got to him when I set the fire but I couldn't touch it. It was too... I couldn't." His voice broke as his body began to shiver with the horror of the memory. "I tried, but touching that... His insides... I couldn't."

"I wouldn't have been able to either." Seto admitted and settled more comfortably on his boyfriend's slim thighs. "Go on. I know there is more."

"I set the fire. I... Kind of a viking funeral you know? Instead of a boat a temple, but the same." Jou shuddered. "I started it with him. His soul went first. The rest would wait. He... I..." The shaking grew worse, his teeth literally chattering with the memory. "When the flames got going, they... they like... came through his chest and I swear... Seto it was like he... His mouth opened wide and his body arched, like he was screaming in pain. I know... I saw his heart smearing on the floor. He was dead, but then I... I swear he moved, his mouth opened like he was screaming. I have never ran so fast in all my life. The run to that liquor store is a blur. I don't know how long it took you to get there, but I was waiting at least forever."

Seto knew he could explain the mechanics of what had happened, the muscle constriction and the path of least resistance, most oxygen to Jou. But he also knew that wasn't appropriate. Jou didn't want explanations, he wanted comfort, he wanted to wipe that image from his mind. Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's neck and hugged tight. It felt a little awkward, but it also felt right.

After several minutes of comforting hugs, Jou wriggled slightly. "Thanks. Uhm.."

"What?" Seto leaned back to look down into his boyfriend's tense face.

"You need to move, 'cause if you don't I can't promise my dick won't go too far and then we'll have to clean the tub. So, yeah, you need to move."

Seto rolled his eyes, even as a small smile tugged the corner of his lips. "Comfort hugs get you horny?"

"Hell no - well maybe. But your naked ass pressed on my dick will do it every time." Jou shoved him off none-too-gently. "And now is so not the time."

"I agree." Atemu interrupted from behind them. "If Aibou and I can't indulge neither can you two."

"I agree too." Jounouchi senior grumbled. "Not for the same reason of course, but because it's too soon, and I still don't trust the rich asshat not to mess with my boy and break his heart."

Seto hiked a brow as he turned to look at the spirits. "You are interrupting. Leave."

Atemu smirked and shook his head. Jounouchi senior sat down on the edge of the tub and regarded them both steadily. "Nah, I'm gonna talk to Katsuya. Shut it ya rich asshat." He glared at Seto, then fixed his gaze on his son.

"Listen boy, I shouldn't gotta tell you this but we both know yer not the brightest bulb, so I guess I gotta. I wasn't there. No matter what it looked like I was long gone. To be honest, I wanted to die after they shot off bits of me. Boy I wasn't meant to live life as a cripple. You know that. It wasn't fun, it hurt like hell, and I was glad it was over. Only problem I had was leavin' your mom in such a bad spot. She came out alright, thanks to you. So it's all good."

"But Dad..." Jou started to protest only to fall silent when his father waved at him. "Don't argue boy. It's all worked out for the best. Dying taught me a lot and rearranged my priorities some. I'm going to get what I always wanted, to live here and be with my wife. 'S all I ever wanted. What happened before sucked, but it's done. I can hang on to it and be miserable or I can be happy with what I got. I choose to be happy and I expect you to be happy for me."

"But I..." Seeing his father's determined expression, he nodded slowly. "Okay, if you're sure I didn't..." At the impatient expression Jou gave up that reasoning. "Fine, but you want to stay here? I mean... Heaven? And uhm... You really want to be with her?"

"When you were lighting my funeral fire I was talking to Atemu. He was there looking for more clues to stuff. He came back and talked to Junko for me. She called me back because I wanted her to. I had the choice, and I asked him to ask her. So yeah I'm sure. I'd give up th' afterlife to be with her 'cause Heaven wouldn't be Heaven without her... If you see what I mean?"

Jou hesitated a moment, his eyes staring down at the water. Slowly he nodded. "Yeah I get it. I think I..." He clamped his mouth shut. "So you're good with being here as long as she is here."

"Yes. And when she moves on I'll walk out with her." His ghostly dad gave him a belligerent look. "Gotta problem with that?"

"Nah, no problem." Jou sighed and shook his head as he released the last image he had of his father's physical body from his mind. He relaxed into the tub, sinking under the water and blew out a cleansing breath. He knew it would haunt him sometimes, but he also knew that it would fade entirely someday. He also knew he only had to tell his ‘sensitive and thoughtful' boyfriend and Seto would be there for him.

When he was done blowing bubbles he popped back up from the water to find the ghosts gone and Seto   
regarding him steadily. "Huh. Sensitive and thoughtful? You know, as weird as that is, it's not even close to how unbelievable it is that you are my boyfriend."

"Picking a fight?" Seto lifted his brows slightly. "Now what's your problem?"

"Nah, just saying it don't seem real, like all of this is a dream. I'm kinda afraid I'll wake up and find myself asleep in my own bed." Jou said softly. "You'll still be unreachable in your tower and I'll still be alone."

"Do you want it to be a dream Katsuya?" Seto asked softly, his gaze turning dark and broody.

"Hell no, well ye... Only about the bombs and dead people. Not about us. I... I kinda... it feels wrong to be happy when so much bad shit happened."

"Happiness comes from sadness the way spring comes from a bitter winter. Katsuya the trick is letting go of the snow and enjoying the flowers, because the snow will come again. It always does."

"When did you become a philosopher?" Jou blinked at his boyfriend curiously.

"About the time I became a thoughtful and sensitive partner to my high maintenance boyfriend." Seto snarked.

"Well hell, I'm already good for ya then." Jou fired back, his mood abruptly lightning. "C'mon, lets go get some sweet rice rolls. Then we gotta deal with whatever is on the news." Without hesitation he pulled himself from the tub, unabashedly displaying his body in the noon sun. "Let's get going boyfriend. We gotta lot of work to do. Then we're going on our first date. If you stay thoughtful and sensitive - hell even if you're an asshat - you just might get lucky." With a small wink, Jou reached down to grab the hand Seto extended, pulling the tall brunet up and out of the tub. "If we work fast enough, we might actually get a date in before shit explodes again." He wrapped a towel around his waist then handed Seto one. He might show his junk to Seto, but nobody else.

Seto knotted the towel loosely around his hips. "We'll handle it." Seto said calmly, then before Jou could walk away, he pulled the blond close and whispered softly. "I wouldn't change a single thing Katsuya." He released his lover and turned to walk away.

Jou chuckled to himself and shook his head. His sensitive and thoughtful boyfriend was... "Hey, no way you're beating me to those buns." He yelped as he realized that Seto may be thoughtful and sensitive, but he was also an opportunist. "Ya damn jerk." Jou called as he dashed after the sniggering brunet.

Seto, a bun in each hand, turned and shoved one in Jou's mouth just as he burst through the door. "Eat."

"Mfsnks." Jou said through a mouth full of sweet rice bun.

"Just trying to improve my odds for luck." A low cry from Shizuka brought everyone's gaze around to her.

"What's wrong?" Junko asked.

"The drawer is stuck." Shizuka grumbled.

Junko laughed and shook her head slightly. "It always has. I remember my grandmother saying her   
grandmother used to complain about it. It has become a tradition."

Seto studied the drawer closely. "That's because of the second compartment. It doesn't quite align."

"Second compartment?" Shizuka and Junko stared at the drawer then glanced at Seto. "What are you talking about?" Junko asked curiously.

Instead of answering, Seto crossed and carefully removed the drawer, running his hands over and around the   
entire surface, pressing at various places. There was a small crackling noise, then the drawer bottom lifted to reveal a small space. Seto carefully removed the raised bottom out of the drawer. "See for yourselves."

Shizuka reached out and gently traced what appeared to be a large square of leather. "What is it?"  
"It's a bag, actually I think it is a protective skin." Seto picked up the rectangle with a featherlight touch.

A quick examination and he gasped and set it back down. "It is a mokimono. Very very old. Too fragile to touch. We will need someone who deals with ancient scrolls." He reached down into the drawer and removed two round pieces. 

"These are coins. Copper, old. Sen, probably from the eighteen hundreds. There are a few clay ones as well. They look brand new." Seto glanced over his shoulder at Katsuya. "Gozaburo collected coins. If these are genuine and in this kind of condition they are worth a lot. One of these will send you to school or launch your restoration business, whatever you like. There are seven in the drawer."

"You're kidding?" Jou breathed as he scooted forward to peer down in the drawer. "You're not." He glanced over at his ghost-dad. "You hear that?"

His father wasn't listening, he was staring at the drawer with a kind of pained recognition. "Ah, dad? If you   
weren't already dead I'd say you was having a heart attack. What's up?"

"The artisan's mark Katsuya. The one on the cabinet under the drawer." His father husked. "It is our family mark. Our family built this place."

Katsuya blinked and blinked again. "Guess it's only right that I restore it then." He shrugged and smiled slightly. 

"C'mon, lets finish eating. Eh, Kaiba... You know anyone who knows about manuscripts and coins?"

"As a matter of fact." Seto automatically reached for a phone he no longer had only to find his hand caught and held in Katsuya's.

"We'll call later. First we're having breakfast with the family." He squeezed Seto's hand.  
Seto squeezed back and then reached for another sweet rice roll. His boyfriend was right, they had all the time in the world to worry about coins and money. Sweet rolls and holding hands were more important.


End file.
